Everybody's Fool
by Viktor's Vixxxen
Summary: All the events that had taken place in the Underworld were the cause of one vampire: Kraven. Soon, when vengeance arouse, HE will be the hunted.So will be Selene and Michael. And are Viktor and Lucian REALLY dead? Chapt. 24 and 25 are up! R&R please!
1. An Era Has Ended

Author's note: Hi there everyone! That's my very first Underworld fic, although it's been a VERY long time I've planned to write one. I've also decided to incorporate some songs by Evanescence (and maybe of other artists later) into the chapters I think that fit for it (also the major part of the titles are the titles of songs by Evanescence, my fave band, coz I really think - probably like a lot of other people - that Underworld really resembles Evanescence in a way) Anyways, I hope you like it and give me some news or more ideas about it by REVIEWING!!! Thank you!  
  
P.S. Please don't send any flames. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Selene, Michael, Kraven, Erika, Viktor, Lucian, Marcus, Sonja, Kahn or any of the other Underworld characters. They're the propriety of Sony Pictures and their producers. I only own and created one character you'll find out in chapter 7. So don't sue me! Lol.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The battle was finally over. Two of the most powerful Vampire Elders have been slain, one the victim of a horrible conspiracy plotted by her own kind, and another by a Death Dealer's own hand.  
  
Amelia's remains laid in the train she's for a long time traveled by, surrounded by crimson blood and other lifeless bodies of members of the Council. Betrayed by her own kind.  
  
Viktor's body was lying, motionless in the now turned crimson water, where he and a vampire-lycan crossbreed have been fighting. Another Elder, him betrayed by the one he thought would've trusted him with her life. Apparently not, after all.  
  
Lucian, the all-mighty Lycan leader he's once been, was also dead, his silver nitrate-infected body lying in the sewers. At long last, the one who had once made believe he had taken the life away from Lucian could now say that he's really had. It was real.  
  
Michael Corvin, an innocent American intern, had for some reason become the center of the major hitch that had been bothering the Lycans for many centuries. And now, he had become himself that crossbreed that's been struggling against Viktor, who was on the verge of choking his life away from him.  
  
Luckily for the human has-been, he was saved by the infamous Death Dealer Selene, she, who had defeated Viktor, and at the same time destroyed her life. She couldn't go back. Couldn't go back to her former life as a Death Dealer. For the first time in her life, Selene would have to run away. With him. With Michael Corvin.  
  
Soon, Marcus will be awaken. Marcus, being the third and only Vampire Elder left to rule. Only that the word "vampire" couldn't be use to invoke him, anymore. He had now become what Michael Corvin had. A hybrid. An abomination.  
  
All these events, were caused in no less than one night. Caused by one and only Vampire: Kraven. Soon, vengeance will arouse in the Underworld. Soon, he will be the hunted.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That was the first chapter, and by the same way a preview of what's plotting inside my head. Hope you liked it!! One way to tell me if you did: REVIEW!!! Thanks!  
  
~Vampire Kiss~ 


	2. I Must Be Dreaming

_How can I pretend that I don't see_

_What you hide so carelessly?_

_I saw her bleed_

_You heard me bleed_

_And I froze inside myself and turned away_

_I must be dreaming_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The rain was pouring on the dark streets of Hungary, Budapest. It was late at night. Night workers and pedestrians were coming and going in every directions, heading to their occupations. 

Among the hundreds of humans strolling down the streets were a Vampire and a hybrid. Selene and Michael Corvin. Except that they weren't heading towards anywhere in particular. In fact, they weren't heading nowhere. Or perhaps as far as they could.

Selene was walking in a firm, fast step throughout the dense crowd, always dressed in her black leather outfit and with her long, black coat on her back. Two guns were fastened to a belt around her waist, although hidden by her coat. 

Michael, him, was trying his best to catch up to her, being dazed by the previous events. He couldn't believe what world he had engaged himself in. _"Vampires and Lycans… werewolves, whatever they are"_, he was thinking. Actually, it was true. 

He kept passing these memories again and again in his mind. First, he was assaulted by a mystery woman down at his apartment. Then, a full grown man (now identified as being one of these Lycans) bit him in an elevator. After that, he woke up in an unidentified place, and what he saw first was a blonde woman levitating to the ceiling. And during all these events, he's had these awful visions of a beautiful young woman being burned alive while her beloved was watching her die. And at last he understood that these weren't visions. They were memories. Lucian's memories.

And finally, there was the fight. The fight of which he remembered very little of it. The only thing he remembered was struggling in knee-deep water against another Vampire that was said to be oh-so powerful. And that… thing he's become. Yes, it was really a thing. An abomination. Half-Vampire, half-werewolf. 

_"Why me?" _he kept asking himself. Never has he asked to be involved in a world of Vampires. _"Perhaps, it could've been better for me to stay in America"_. He then took a glimpse at Selene, and found himself staring at her in some kind of admiration. It was not admiration. It was love. _"Or perhaps not"_, he thought, a very slight smirk appearing on his pale face.

_Help! I know I've got to tell someone_

_Tell them what I know you've done_

_I fear you_

_But spoken fears can come true_

Once out of his gaze, Michael found himself to be alone, surrounded by the anonymous pedestrians. That was inevitable: he'd been lost in thoughts for not even a moment and had lost sight of Selene. He took some glimpses around the place, and finally located her a few feet ahead of him, walking in the same firm and speedy step.

"Selene! Selene, wait up!" Michael called her from behind. Selene didn't even turned around not as much as she slowed down. 

"We have to make it fast," Selene said firmly. "Otherwise they'll find us." 

"Who, they?" Michael asked, still confused about everything. As far as he was concerned, he couldn't even tell the difference between Vampires and Lycans. That was only for the sight, though. As for the scent, now that he's become a crossbreed of the two creatures, his senses could tell the difference pretty darn well.

Selene then turned around dryly to face Michael straight in the eyes. "_They_ are everyone. Every Vampire, and every Lycan. You now live in a world of retribution and greed. _We _are the hunted." 

"Where exactly do you have the intention to?" Michael asked.

And for the first time of the 127 years of her lonely life, Selene said, "I don't know," and then continued her fast walk through the crowd, Michael following from close. "We can't go anywhere. The Death Dealers will soon be after us. If not already."

"You don't have the intension of leaving the country, do you?" Michael asked. As far as he was concerned, that was completely out of the question. He had a job, an apartment to pay, a life… even though he wasn't so sure about his own whereabouts. 

"We'll have to if no other opportunity presents itself to us," Selene said. Michael let out a long sigh which Selene noticed. She stopped walking and said, "Listen, two of the most powerful Vampires were killed in only one night, and one by my own hand. The Vampires will want Viktor to be avenged and I can guarantee you that we are their primary target. Your choice, whether you come with me, whether I leave you here and this is if you want to die." 

Michael nodded, "I'll go with you." Selene continued to walk as he followed. He brought his hand to his face to wipe the water dripping from his chin and his hand accidentally touched the pendent he now had around his neck. Lucian's pendent. Sonja's pendent. It was somehow his, now. 

Selene sighed and Michael realized that she was in fact feeling anxious, not to say afraid. She lowered her head, "Soon, Marcus will be awaken. We have to get as far as we can, before it's too late."

The only thing she didn't know, is that Marcus was already waking, and Vampire blood wasn't the only kind of blood going through his immortal veins. She didn't know. But soon, everything will be different.

_It's only in my mind_

_Not real Life_

_No, I must be dreaming_


	3. Death And Betrayal

The atmosphere was dark and gloomy, at the mansion of Ordonghaz. Many Vampires were sitting in the big hall, all busy with their nightly festivities, but unlike every other night, the ambiance wasn't exactly the same. Now that the word of Amelia and Viktor's deaths has spread throughout the whole house, nothing was the same. Their leisure and ease had vanished, just like that, at the least thought that only one Elder was left to rule.  
  
It's with a dim expression on their face that Kahn and the other Death Dealers have made their entrance, a few hours ago. They have failed to their mission that consisted to find and eliminate this coward, better known as Kraven of Leicester.  
  
Mason, the captain of the Death Dealers who has stayed at the mansion in case of an unpredicted attack by the Lycans, has come up to Kahn, a questioning look on his face coming along with him. It was clear to him that they haven't found that Kraven. But what about Lord Viktor? And as far as he could remember, there has been a female Death Dealer who has gone with them, wasn't there? He glared at Kahn who guessed what he wanted to know. And by Kahn's cadaverous and dark expression, he figured out.  
  
"Kraven?" he asked, slightly surprised.  
  
Kahn slowly raised his head and said in some kind of disbelief, "No. Selene."  
  
Mason turned around to face the crowd that was now eyeing both of the Death Dealers, Kahn's gloomy expression now transferred to his face. With a deep and stern voice, he announced, "Dear residents, it's with all my grief and angst that I proclaim you that only one of our great Elders remains to rule.  
  
To this, the crowd froze, eyes widening and staring disbelievingly at the captain. What did he mean, exactly?  
  
Mason continued, raising his voice, "Lord Viktor and Lady Amelia are dead. Soon, Lord Marcus will take the throne." The Vampires sitting in the hall were now exchanging glimpses of wariness and anxiety. "But it's with oath and pledge that I announce you that we will find the traitors and that they will pay for their deed. Viktor and Amelia will be avenged," he concluded.  
  
He then turned back to face Kahn, who nodded faintly before heading towards his chambers. He just couldn't believe what was happening. After so many centuries when the Vampires detained full supremacy over the Lycans, in only one night, they had lost it. Though he knew he could count on Lord Marcus, he had a bad feeling about the upcoming events.  
  
What also bothered him, not to say irritated him, was Selene, and the fact that she had betrayed her kind by putting an end to Viktor's immortal life. But he didn't knew why. He didn't know what were the different sensations Selene has suffered that same night. She, who was affected by a huge hatred of Lucian and his Lycans. A hatred that was never meant to be, perhaps. Kahn sighed, shaking his head, and continued his walk to his quarters. 


	4. Glimpses Of The Past

Hey, Only wanted to thank my reviewers, thank you SO MUCH for you're oh, so encouraging, sweet reviews of yours!! Marie, Nat, Chels, and my newest "fans" lol Hilary, Chocochocobunny1, Vampiress221, and Draco_Malfoy_Girl_16!!! Thank you so much, you guys rock!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Elders' Resting Chamber was filled of heavy and drained panting. Marcus was sitting in his throne, slowly regenerating. He was barely recognizable, his immortal dry skin hiding his handsome features.  
  
The reason of his awakening, he ignored it. Though he somehow knew it was his turn to take over the mansion, he couldn't understand where Amelia was and why she wasn't present at his arousing. He then closed his eyes, focusing on the memories that have been transmitted to him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Viktor was sitting in his throne, as Selene was standing in font of him, holding a gun to the old Lycan's head, her hand on his shoulder. As for Kraven, the bloody coward, he was standing in the corner of the room, eying everyone, from Viktor, to Selene, to this unknown Lycan.  
  
"And a few years later, he fathered at least two children, who inherited of the same trait," the Lycan was saying.  
  
"The sons of the Corvinus clan," Viktor replied. "One bitten by bat, one by wolf, and one to walk the lonely road of mortality as a human. It's a ridiculous legend, nothing more," he seemed to accuse.  
  
"It may be, but our species too had a common ancestor," the Lycan replied.  
  
Viktor sent him a fiery glare and said, raising his voice, "There is a descendant of Corvinus lying there, not three feet from you!" he pointed at Marcus's tomb.  
  
"Yes, but he's already a Vampire," the Lycan scientist said. "We needed a pure source, untainted. An exact duplicate of the original virus, which we learned was hidden away in the genetic code of its human descendants. Corvinus blood strained itself, down through the ages, to Michael Corvin," he said then laughed, as Selene's face paled even more. "His blood allows for a perfect union between our species."  
  
To this, Viktor glared deadly at the Lycan with disgust. "There can be no such union. And to speak of it is harassing."  
  
A sudden smirk appeared on the old Lycan's face and he said, "We'll see. Once Lucian has injected--"  
  
"Lucian is dead," Viktor cut him off with hatred in his voice.  
  
"According to whom?" the Lycan said, the same old smirk on his face. Viktor raised his head as Selene dryly turned around. The traitor was gone. Kraven had betrayed them. Has lied to them. To his own kind. And he wasn't going to get off so easily, for sure. Viktor walked towards Selene as this one had her eyes fixed on their prisoner.  
  
"I can assure you, my child," Viktor said to Selene. "Kraven will pay with his life."  
  
"Soon this house will lie in ruins," the voice of the old Lycan resounded through the Chamber.  
  
Selene held her gun to his already damaged head, "Not before you."  
  
The Lycan, realising his mistake, begged them to forgive him, "No, no, wait! You and you alone will know the truth of this!" Viktor nodded, ordering Selene to let him talk. And the Lycan continued, "If Lucian was able to get his hand on the blood of a pure-born, a powerful Elder, like Amelia or yourself," he said in the direction of the Elder, "and injected along with Michael's blood."  
  
"Abomination," Viktor said with disgust.  
  
"Half-Vampire, half-Lycan, but stronger than both," the Lycan concluded, obviously absorbed by what he was saying.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This sentence has anchored itself in Marcus's mind. "Half-Vampire, half- Lycan, but stronger than both." A crossbreed of the two species. This thing Viktor has feared for centuries, was about to happen. If not already. But Marcus didn't know. Until his memories broke again and took back from when-- -  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
--- the plexi glass doors of the Crypt opened to reveal an army of Death Dealers, of which Kahn was the head. An expression of sorrow, yet of commitment, on his face, he stepped forward, "My Lord. The Counsel Members have been assassinated."  
  
Viktor's eyes widened and he paled even more as Selene sent him a baffled look. "What of Amelia?" Viktor asked hopefully.  
  
Kahn paused and let out a slight sigh, "They bled her dry." To this, Viktor and Selene both let out a sigh of grief and sadness.  
  
And through this sepulchral atmosphere, resounded the voice of the old Lycan prisoner, "This has already begun." He'd had just the time of letting out a slight yet mischievous laugh before Viktor crushed the Lycan's skull with a single blow. The dead crushed on the floor, a huge amount of Lycan blood dripping from his struck face, and spreading all over the floor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's at this moment that the plexi glass doors of the Chamber opened and Mason entered. His eyes widened like never before, when he saw someone sitting in the Elders' throne, at the far end of the room. Marcus opened his immortal eyes and stared at Mason. Explanations were what he needed. And urged. 


	5. Where Will You Go?

Hi ya'll, again!! I again thank you so much for the reviews you all sent, guys, you're so awesome!!!! I just want to specify something to one of my newest reviewers, Frek, and by the way to anyone else: Marcus is like Michael, a descendant of Corvinus, this means that he has human, vampire, and lycan blood in his veins. This is why, bitten by a vampire AND lycan, he became a hybrid. Only descendants of Corvinus can do that, so no, I have actually not gone confused with all that lol, anyway, thank you for pointing this out, if there's anything else, it'll me my pleasure to help you!! Once again, special thanks to Marie, Chels, Nat, chocochocobunny1, Vampiress221, Frek, Hilary, Memmy, Ashley, and Draco_Malfoy_Girl_16 !!!!! Keep reading and reviewing, I love you guys!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_You're so important for anyone_

_You play the role of all you want to be_

_But I, I know who you really are_

_You're the one who cries when you're alone_

The night was almost over, in Budapest, Hungary. Though the heavy rain had stopped pouring, a few drips of slight rain was still drizzling down and a thick haze was still floating in the air, which had made the dark streets of the city almost imperceptible. 

A few people remained in the streets, rushing to their homes or work. In fact, Budapest wasn't the safer place to find oneself at this time of the night. 

In the midst of the thick steam was a strange individual making his way through the streets, ambling in his pitch black, once stylish garments. His clothes were practically all torn apart, due to the earlier events he's gone through. The bottom of his once fashionable pants was all ragged, enough to reveal a deep, very deep wound in his left leg.

Staggering agonizingly and with difficulty, Kraven could barely see where he was going. And that wasn't only because of the fog surrounding him. Wincing at each step he took, he brought his hand full of rings to his face and struck his chin-length dark hair.

"Damn you, Selene!" he thought. "If it wasn't of you, little bitch, I would've been at the head of the Vampires, at this moment! And me who wanted to have her as my queen. What was I possibly thinking?"

Actually, he wasn't thinking at all at this right moment, because a car happened to pass by just as he found himself to be crossing the street. He startled at the loud horn of the car and turned around just in time to see the Ford hustling right in a puddle of water and getting dirty water all over Kraven.

This one looked at himself in disgust and shouted, "What's your problem, you--- and what do I care." He just continued walking with so much pain, pondering all that has happened to him in only one night.

Yes, in only one night, he'd gone from a powerful - according to him - Vampire Regent, to a worthless and weak, minimal immortal sauntering in the streets frequented by only what he called mediocre mortals. And all this, because of one and only one Vampire, who was said to be the bravest and fearless Selene, a Death Dealer. 

"Damn, the Death Dealers," Kraven cursed silently. "If it wasn't of them I would've been ruling the mansion since ages ago." 

An awful thought suddenly came up to his mind. They were after him. Viktor and the Vampires wanted him dead. And even though he didn't want to admit it, having an ego as big as Texas, he somehow knew that this was the treatment waiting for him. 

He could almost not believe that he had betrayed his own kind of rich and noble Vampires to associate with the all-powerful leader of the filthy and dirty Lycans that was Lucian. 

Kraven frowned at the least thought of his now dead foe, "Lucian. I wish you burn in Hell, bloody monster. How I despise him." A sudden smirk appeared on his once handsome features, "In fact, shouldn't I say despised? After all, I've actually achieved my will: Lucian is all part of the past." 

He couldn't help himself from grinning mischievously, pondering of the oh-so glorious moment he's lived - according to him and only him - only a few hours ago. He even let out a slight chuckle as he pictured Lucian's face when Kraven himself had shot him in the back. "Silver nitrate. Bet you weren't expecting that," his own voice resounded in Kraven's head. 

The only image of Lucian falling to the floor, his body stained with silver, made Kraven feel glad. He was glad he's taken the life away from someone. Appalling. 

"Enough of sweet, sweet memories," Kraven thought, still smirking. "I ought to find a way to get out of this living hell."

His eyes suddenly spotted a huge signboard on which was unscripted "Train Station" in Hungarian. He smirked to himself as he walked towards the gates, where a chubby middle-age man was standing behind a booth. "How may I help you?" the man asked with a Hungarian accent.

Kraven took some European money bills that were strangely still integral from his pocket and slid it under thw plexi glass the man was standing behind. "Give me a ticket for the next train," he said haughtily.

"Your Visa." the man demanded with a stern and serious voice through his thick moustache. He looked at Kraven hastily and after a moment of silence, the ex-Vampire Regent sigh and frowned at the man. "I'm sorry, but without a Visa card, you cannot go anywhere."

Kraven had a slight sarcastic chuckle and said, "You must be joking. I need to go. I can't stay here, you understand?" he said, getting frustrated. 

"You're losing my time and yours, people who have their Visa are waiting behind you, so don't lose their time either," the man said as Kraven began to annoy him.

"What? Are you declining my request?" Kraven felt insulted. "Don't you know who I am? Can't you understand, second-rate mortal that you are, that I can't stay is this bloody country?!" 

"There's a place right around the corner where they treat special cases like you, sir," the man said. "It's called a psychiatric hospital."

Kraven felt rage invade him and cursed, "Bloody mortal, you're lucky there's a glass separating you from me, because otherwise you would've received my fist right square on your bloody face!!"

"Let's see now how you'd manage to leave town with these folks taking care of you," he man seemed enraged as two burly men came behind Kraven and tried to seize them by the arms, but this one just dismissed them and walked away."

"I don't need the help of these useless mortals, I'll find a way out by myself," Kraven thought as his rage seemed to dissipate. But deep down inside - if he had an inside - he knew that he had absolutely no chance. 

The only thought of Viktor choking him to death made him tremble. He could actually feel it. But he resolved himself not to think about any form of torture that was certainly waiting for him. Perhaps his life as an immortal and in some way powerful Vampire was at long last over? 

_Where will you go?_

_With no one left to save you from yourself?_

_You can't escape the truth_

_I realize you're afraid_

_You can't escape, you won't escape_

Pondering about the life he's lived for the last few days of his reign as Viktor's assistant, his mind came across a memory he had of one of the many maids that fancied him, back at the mansion. That blonde servant, not even a hundred years old. 

"What was her name again?" Kraven asked himself silently. "Oh, yeah --- Erika. How naive she was, poor girl." He continued walking painfully as he had like what he called "a magnificent idea" - according to him. "Or perhaps--- nothing's completely lost, yet," he though with a smirk.   

_You can't escape, you don't want to escape_


	6. Fields Of Innocence

_I still remember the world_

_From the eyes of a child_

_Slowly those feelings were clouded_

_By what I know now_

The sun was almost rising in the jet-black sky of Budapest. One by one, the stars were extinguishing as the sky was changing, taking some shades of cobalt, going to azure, then to slightly mauve, to finally become of a crimson tint of pink. 

The fog surrounding the many ordinary buildings of the city was dissipating in the cold atmosphere due to the cool breeze that was beginning to blow. A few ordinary people were returning to their ordinary daytime routine, striding and stirring, as some ordinary cars were passing by every now and then. Let's just say that the morning life in Budapest was more quiet and less agitated than the nightlife there. 

One of the less engaged streets of the city was Fereciek Square, as it was referred to be a very standard place to find oneself. On this specific street was also located an ordinary apartment building populated by ordinary human beings. 

Only humans?

A key penetrated into the knothole of apartment 510 and a few seconds later, the door opened, revealing a tall light-brown haired man wearing a black t-shirt, brown jeans, and sneakers, a faded expression on his face coming along with him.

Also, a young woman with short shoulder-length black hair followed him in, wearing a black leather outfit and a long black coat. 

As Michael clumsily engaged himself into what he called the living room of his apartment, Selene followed awkwardly behind, taking a few glimpses around the place. She had already been here before. In this average human home, where some average articles laid on the average shelves, used in an average, everyday life by a being who had already been one of those average humans. 

Exactly like herself. Even though the same, awful circumstances were now uniting Selene and Michael, they were still worlds apart. They have although gone through the same events, lately. 

An ordinary human, who had once suffered the death of his lovely wife, had somehow become involved in a war. He was first bitten by the very mighty Lucian, and then by a Vampire - Selene herself, who had saved his life - to finally become what he was now and forever: a hybrid.  

And the beautiful Selene was once a human as well, so many decades ago. Her family murdered, butchered, by what she thought were none other than the Lycans she'd been thought to hate and exterminate, until only a few hours ago. Those few hours, when she devastatingly learned the awful truth about what she'd lived for. 

_Where has my heart gone?_

_An uneven trade for the real world_

_Oh I, I want to go back to_

_Believing in everything _

_And knowing nothing at all_

Her beloved family was not murdered by the Lycans, but by Viktor, the only one whom Selene trusted more than anybody else. But in the end, it turned out that even Viktor had come to betray her. And as far as Selene was concerned, life had betrayed her. 

Both Selene and Michael had suffered many losses. Love and mortality for one, and family and trust for another. And here they were now, hiding from everyone, everything, in a tiny apartment of a small building. Together, surrounded by quiet and serenity. At last.

The blinds were cautiously and completely shut to prevent the sun from getting in the room. Selene sighed with relief, even though she had the impression that they had always been shut. And even though she didn't want to admit it to herself, deep down inside, she knew that Michael was the kind of person that was now living in the dark. Just like her, but in a different way.

Walking across the room, Michael lifted his head to examine the damages that were done a few days ago, when he and Selene were assaulted by those beasts he'd been once part of. 

"Gees," Michael whispered while striking his still wet hair. And right in front of him was the wall he'd been thrown against by no other than Selene herself. He could still feel her hand around his throat. An unwilling, but slight smile appeared on his handsome features as he remembered that she was in fact here, with him, in his own apartment.

"Is it her?" Selene asked softly, as if she wanted to bring Michael's attention back to her. Michael turned his head and saw Selene standing in front of his desk, looking at one object in particular. The crossbreed stepped towards where the Vampire was standing and took a look over her shoulder. 

Michael suddenly felt his heart pound in a very painful way as he let out a silent sigh, "Yes. It is," he said after a pause.

There was a frame with a picture of Michael himself holding a young woman by the waist. Selene's eyes went from the woman to Michael, Michael to the woman. To her surprise, Michael had a large smile on his face, and so did his mate. They were happy together. 

_I still remember the sun_

_Always warm on my back_

_Somehow it feels colder now_

Selene suddenly felt her eyes water, tears burning them with regret and compassion, something she hadn't felt in centuries: compassion for anyone. Pride finally took over the emotion as she turned away from the frame and to Michael, who was still there, lost in his thoughts. 

"As soon as the sun sets tonight, we're off," Selene announced, her long coat graciously wavering behind her slim body as she turned around. 

Michael's gaze followed her around the room. "Wait, what about eating something first? You must be hungry," he said.

"I'm fine," Selene said sternly. Even if she was hungry, she preferred to not let him know. 

"You're not fine, you haven't eaten since long ago," Michael persisted, his caring side taking over him. Selene turned around to face him and slightly tilted her head on her right glancing at him as he looked back at her with a persistent yet caring expression on his face. "I'm out of blood, sorry," Michael said to tone the atmosphere down.

"Then I'll do without it," Selene said. "We don't have any time to lose, Michael. As soon as darkness falls, the Vampires will be out looking for us, for sure. That's why we just can't stay here."

Michael stared at her once again in admiration. "You seem to have one hell of a plan in mind," he said in a stern and demanding voice. "Any idea of where to go?"

"Wherever we go, it'll have to be far away from here, I told you," Selene repeated as stepping towards him. We're not safe, here. I killed the most powerful Elder of the Vampires and you have become---"

"What Viktor had dreaded forever, a blend of a Vampire and a werewolf, I know! I know that story," Michael said exasperatedly. He then brought his hands to his forehead and dumped himself on the couch against the wall. "Gees, why me?" he sighed. "What have I possibly done to deserve this?"

Again, this feeling of compassion that was so unfamiliar to Selene took over the ex-Death Dealer as she found herself staring at Michael with pity. A poor human who'd been unfairly dragged into this bloody war between Vampires and Lycans, that's been raging for centuries. Selene began to believe that despite all of their differences, both their fates were actually identical. 

And maybe for the first time in her immortal Vampire life, Selene felt like sharing her feelings with someone. "I know how you feel," she seemed to whisper very softly. 

Michael raised his head from between his hands and took an astonished look at Selene. There she was, standing arm-crossed in front of him, looking at him straight in the eyes. He then remembered the very first time they had locked eyes. In the metro station, it was. 

Michael was coming down the stairs as people were rushing in every direction. But through the dense crowd, he somehow managed to locate her. And he was seeing only her. Her pale face, her gorgeous features, and her beautiful slim body fully clad of black leather from head to toes. And she was also looking back at him. He was the only thing she could see. Then again, her pride took over and she turned away, as Michael faded in the crowd. Not for long.

Michael slightly shook his head and got up, "You're right, we've got to find a way to leave this country," he said, back from his memories. 

But Selene was still stuck in hers. Images of her past, of her family, right before this whole massacre started. Her nieces, her sister, her mother, her father, they were gone, her life was gone. Everything was now gone. And then Viktor came into the picture, has treated her like a daughter for a hundred and twenty-seven years of her eternal life, and has betrayed her.

_Where has my heart gone?_

_Trapped in the eyes of a stranger_

_Oh, why? I want to go back to_

_Believing in everything_

Tears started to fill her eyes and slightly dropped down her pale cheeks. 

Michael certainly realised it, and knew what she was thinking about. He also knew how she felt. He stepped towards her and wiped her tears away. "Don't cry," he said softly. Selene's eyes – who, up to now, had been staring into emptiness - locked with Michael's. "I know how you feel," he said, reminding her of what she had told him before.

They were getting closer and closer, and at the end, their lips locked. Michael remembered when Selene first kissed him, back at the safe house. Back in his Lycan days. It was somehow different, although. This time, he could tell it was real. And Selene --- she could try to deny it to herself as long as she wanted, but deep down inside, she knew she felt different. She could also tell that it was real. 

Real love. 


	7. Even In Death

_Give me a reason to believe _

_That you're gone_

Everything was silent in the sewers of Budapest. Only a few drips of water were leaking down the ceilings, creating an echoing yet haunting sound as they landed on the water-flooded ground. The atmosphere was humid and dry at the same time. Humid from the water infested grounds, and dry from the parched bodies of both Vampires and Lycans that were lying there, lifeless. 

Vampires and Lycans that have been brawling and fighting to death, not less than a day ago. And now, everyone, everything was gone. Every Vampire, every Lycan. Gone back to their clans. Both their leaders have fallen, and both Covens were now insecure against that beast, this hybrid Michael Corvin had become. Only dead corpses remained, lying there, motionless. 

Among the dead shadows and scent of blood surrounding the place, only one soul remained alive. A female Vampire, it was. Almost two hundred years of intense training had allowed her to make her way through the remaining Lycans that were still alive; dispatching every beast she found standing in her path. Although she looked much younger --- perhaps twenty-five years old. 

Anyanka was a tall, slim Vampire, wearing very short and tight black leather pants, a dark-red leather corset, a long, golden leather coat, and some long, black leather boots. Her thick dark red hair was floating behind her, wavering graciously at each step she took. 

Her cold ice blue eyes were glaring around the filthy place, ignoring the enticing scent of blood surrounding her. Despite the prohibition of Mason, her superior, the Death Dealer had ventured herself out of the mansion just before the dawn. She had come to a decision: find Kraven, bloody traitor, and put an end to his pathetic life. 

And find out if Viktor was really dead. As far as Anyanka was concerned, she wouldn't believe it until she saw it --- even though she had that bad intuition inside of her. Something was telling her that somehow, she didn't want to figure it out. And even if he was dead, Anyanka was resolved not to believe it for her entire immortal life, being the stubborn Vampiress that she was.

_I see your shadow_

_So I know they're all wrong_

Barely two centuries have passed since her turning. It was on a cool and snowy night of January 1819 that she had fled from the cozy, sophisticated manor of her loaded rich parents. She had once sworn never to return there, in that Devil's House, where no one, absolutely no one cared for her. And that's when it happened.

Not even a mile from her home, she had found her path blocked by two strangers. The one standing in the front was older and was wearing a long leather coat, as his cold ice blue eyes were glaring at her from head to toes. As for the other one, dark-haired and all clad of black, he was standing slightly behind, his beady eyes fixed on her pretty features. 

Anya didn't flinch yet didn't seem to panic when the older man walked towards her, discovering sharp white fangs and bright - very bright - blue eyes. A Vampire. She was in the company of real Vampires. Yet again, she didn't move an inch, as a slight smirk appeared on her already pale face. 

This night, Anyanka had sold her immortality to Viktor. And by the same way had sold her soul to the Devil himself.  

The two-century years old Vampire smirked, remembering all of her past. How glad she was she had finally left the torturous and unfair life for something better. And even if what happened to Selene's family would've happened to hers, she couldn't care less. As far as Anya was concerned, her former family hated her. And she hated them in return. 

Anyanka continued ambling through the mud and dirty water that was invading the filthy tunnels of the sewers. The walls were clammy, whether it was from water or blood, she didn't care. The only important thing was to find Kraven the traitor and to avenge her kind. 

As she turned one of the corners, she almost stumbled over a laying dead corpse she hadn't seen. But recognize, though. It was Soren, Kraven's personal assistant. Half of his face was almost eaten up, surely due to a previous fight with one of these bloody Lycans.

Seeing Soren laying dead on the floor, a sudden thought came up to Anya's mind as she slightly smirked, "If he's dead, there could be a possible chance that Kraven could be too." 

Hoping that her hypothesis of the ex-Vampire Regent being dead was actually true, she continued ambling through the dirty sewers. There was no way she would get out of this place without making sure of Kraven and Viktor's deaths. The death of one, she strongly wished for it. The death of the other, she deeply yearned for it to be untrue. 

_Moonlight on the soft brown earth_

_It leads me to where you lay_

Unfortunately for her, it's when she stepped in a very large part of the sewers that all of her hope fled away, broke down like shattered glass. Viktor's lifeless body was lying there, in a knee-deep water pool, the top of his head completely separated from the entire cadaver. Anya's jaw dropped to the floor at that sight. 

_They took you away from me_

_But now I'm taking you home_

She couldn't believe it. She brought her pale hands to her face and dropped on her knees, to the water-flooded ground. Tears began to run down her pale cheeks as she realized what she had just seen. Viktor was dead.

_I will stay forever here with you, my love_

_The softly spoken words you gave me_

_Even in death our love goes on_

Viktor had been the only one who had ever cared for her, who had ever loved her, and now, after so many centuries of power and immortality, he was dead. He had been the one whom she had loved for her 196 years of immortality, for he had been the one who had granted her her new life, and had taken care of her since then.

_Some say I'm crazy for my love, ooh my love_

_But no one can hold me from you side, ooh my love_

Her attention was suddenly caught by a glint of light a few feet away from her. She turned her head in the other direction and saw a sword laying on a rock. Viktor's sword. 

_They don't know you can't leave me_

_They don't hear you singing to me_

She walked towards it and slowly picked it up. Crimson fresh blood was leaking from its shiny, silver blade. 

It's at this right moment that memories invaded Anyanka's mind.

_I will stay forever here with you, my love_

_The softly spoken words you gave me_

_Even in death our love goes on_

In a foreign forest, two men blocking her path, ice blue eyes glaring at her. Blood was now leaking from a wound in her neck. And then came darkness. 

Then a vision of Selene, her Death Dealer colleague, deeply biting her wrist and pouring her own blood in Viktor's tomb. 

And finally, the ultimate battle opposing Viktor and some kind of a beast. Selene was standing behind. The beast was on its knees, as Viktor was choking it to death. 

Anya's memories broke again, fast-forwarding to a few moments later. She was assisting the scene as if she were there.

Viktor and Selene were facing each other. Both glaring deadly at their opponent. Viktor tugged two silver daggers from his belt, gripping one in each hand as he stepped foreword towards Selene. Selene didn't flinch. Instead, she held up the sword she had in her possession, the edge of the silver blade was slick with newly liberated blood---

And then came black, again.

"NOOO!" Anyanka felt herself like shrieking her soul out, and only a few seconds had passed until she'd realized that she had really screamed. 

_I will stay forever here with you, my love_

_The softly spoken words you gave me_

_Even in death our love goes on_

She buried her beautiful face in her delicate hands, not believing what she had just witnessed. Viktor was dead by the hand of no other than Selene. Anya thought, _"It was her. Selene."_ More tears fell from her beautiful blue eyes as these same dreadful visions plagued her mind.

How she dreaded Selene for what she had done. And it wasn't as if she liked her before. No, Anya had always dreaded Selene, from the very first moment she saw her, from the very first moment Viktor himself had brought her back from only the Devil knew where. Even if Selene was at least forty years younger than her now, Anya had always abhorred her. Anya knew she had always been way better than Selene. Also she somehow knew that Viktor preferred her to Selene. It was kind of obvious; in fact, Viktor had always preferred Anyanka to the others. And this was very much obvious. 

Anyanka stepped back to Viktor's lifeless cadaver as she swallowed a threatening sob. She took a sharp dagger that was hanging from her thick chain belt, opened her hand, and cut open her palm, allowing blood to drip from her hand. She then turned her wounded hand upside down and poured blood onto the Elder's grave. 

"I will avenge you, my Lord," she vowed. "I will avenge you as well as the entire Coven. I swear." She licked her palm, savouring the taste of her own blood and stepped backwards, taking a last, sad glimpse at Viktor's body.

Head up meanwhile broken inside, she left the place, the sound of her light steps echoing through the tunnels and slowly dissipating as she walked away. 

_And I can't love you _

_Anymore than I do_

She had absolutely no idea of what she had just done.  


	8. My Immortal

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just have to leave_

The tunnels of the sewers in the underworld were once again empty. Only was audible the sound of the slight drops of water dripping to the ground. Some lightening coming from the outside world could also be heard, revealing that the torrent and downpour had once more struck back, in the very city of Budapest.

Indeed, Budapest was commonly known as the city where rain and bad weather were very frequent. It has been a long while since the residents of Budapest have experienced one of the hot and sunny days that were indeed very rare. The city was once again plunged into a world of gloom and obscurity, at the point that we couldn't tell the difference between night and day.

However, there was at least one place in Hungary that was actually as dim and gloomy as this city.

One room, only one room of the vast and empty sewers of the city was invaded with distress and pain. The dreadful scent of death was filling it up, revealing that blood, a lot of blood has shed, not even a day ago. 

And it's in this very room that a life has been taken away, after so many years of anguished and painful immortality. On the moist ground of the tiny room, was laying the unconscious body of a Lycan. 

Lucian's body. 

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

Lucian's body, that was now tainted with silver nitrate, shot by no other than this Kraven, bloody coward he was. But then again, death was a paradise if it meant being with her, again. With Sonja, his beloved bride, condemned to death, for loving him. A Lycan. 

For many centuries of his miserable life, hatred and lust for revenge had only been the reasons for Lucian to stay alive. And now, he could rest. Now, he could join his beloved Sonja, beyond the wretched existence he'd gone through. He could rest in peace, now that his will was done. The Vampire-Lycan crossbreed had been created. The hybrid Viktor had feared for centuries. The hybrid that could have been his unborn child. 

Yes. Now that Michael Corvin had become this creature Lucian had planned to create for the major part of his living, all was over. A brand new life was waiting for Lucian. A new life, entirely spent in the arms of the love of his life. 

A weak smile had appeared on Lucian's lifeless features, as he somehow knew his soul was soon to meet Sonja's, at long last. He had been waiting for this very moment to occur, and finally, he was so close--- finally, nothing was standing in his way---

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Memories*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~                                 

Sonja was graciously strolling down the hallway as his eyes were set on her. And only her. He only could see her. And their eyes locked, as Lucian felt a smile appear on his face. And so did she.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

His hand gently swept along the edge of her vanity table. He stared again in the gilded mirror as arms enfolded around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her thin waist as a lovely smile appeared on her beautiful face. He was lost in her, in her striking emerald eyes. And then her lips found his. They were alone. Alone in the whole world. They kissed for a short moment, that seemed to be like hours. Oh, how they wished it could last forever. 

_There's just too much the time cannot erase _

Unfortunately, every good moment has its end. Sonja broke the kiss as a lovely smile appeared on her face. Lucian couldn't resist and smiled as well, his eyes glinting with love. She opened her mouth to say something but it's at this right moment that the door slammed open. Viktor stormed in his daughter's bedroom, accompanied by a few Death Dealers. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The floor of the Medieval crypt was cold and damp. Lucian was clenched to the ground, cruel, silver chains tightened to his wrists and legs. In front of him was a beautiful Vampire suspended to a pillar, crying tears of blood. 

Sonja. His Sonja. His beloved Sonja. 

He was staring at her, his eyes pleading with alarm, distress--- and love. And she was looking back at him, her beautiful emerald eyes gorged with crimson tears. 

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

Lucian suddenly felt something powerful hitting him brightly on his bare back. He loudly cried in pain, as another whip struck him across his bloody back, causing him to scream louder. Around them were some Lycans that were held behind barriers, growling ruthlessly at the two Death Dealers who were whipping their comrade to death. 

It's at this very moment that the heavy wooden doors of the crypt opened and Viktor entered with some of his Council Members. To this, Sonja lifted her head that was up to now hanging low with sorrow and betrayal and took a quick glimpse at Viktor, and then at her beloved Lucian, who was still enduring the pain of the harsh whips hitting him and harming him. Deep down inside her immortal heart she knew, she knew that he was to bear any kind of torture if it was for her. 

Although this precious thought had only provoked her to cry even more. As for Viktor, his grief was hidden behind a cold mask of hatred and wrath. Lucian dared to look up, his Lycan eyes going from his beloved and then to his master, Sonja's very own father. Who knew what he was up to?    

An awful thought suddenly went through Lucian's mind, "No--- he cannot do this to her--- no---" But somehow he knew there was no way out for him --- and her. His eyes went back to Sonja, her gaze always set on his wounded features. The pain in his eyes was enough to make her cry.

"No! Stop this, please! Let him free, please---" she was begging her father as tears were deafening her pleas. While some Council members were looking scornfully at the poor Lycan, others had their eyes full of pity stuck on Sonja. As for Viktor, he was just glaring into emptiness. He then turned around and left the Chamber, followed by the other Vampires.

It's at this moment that a part of the ceiling opened and slowly, very slowly, sunlight began to enter the room. Sonja looked up, and then knew what was waiting for her. Death.

"No! Not the sunlight!! Not on her!! Noooo!!" Lucian cried his lungs out. But it was too late. Sonja's screech filled the room and by the same way Lucian's head and heart. A scream he will never ever forget.

Sonja was dead. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_You used to captivate me by your resonating mind_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind _

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all of the sanity in me_

Lucian's memories broke again, to finally arrive six hundred years later. In fact, only a few hours after Lucian's death. There was that Vampire --- Death Dealer, lying on the ground a few feet away from him. She was called Selene, he believed. Also, another Vampire was standing in front of the female Vampire. It was Viktor. Sonja's father, Sonja's murderer. 

Panting heavily, the female Vampire on the floor raised her head and eyes and looked fearfully at Viktor, who looked back at her with pity--- and what he believed was compassion. He kneel down beside her as she slightly flinched, crimson tears filling her ice blue eyes. "Forgive me, my child," Viktor said softly.

Selene looked at him with disbelief, and ice blue eyes met. "It wasn't the Lycans," she began. Viktor looked down at the indignant expression Selene had on her wounded face, as if he didn't know what she was talking about. "It was _you_," Selene whispered, her voice obviously trembling.

_These wounds won't seem to heal _

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just to much the time cannot erase_

And then, Viktor knew. He knew what she was talking about. Still looking down at her, he raised an eyebrow and stood up, instructing the other Vampires who were standing behind to leave him and Selene alone. 

Selene didn't move an inch, put aside that she was now trembling with fear. "How could you bear my trust, knowing that you've killed my family?" she said as tears started to go down her pale cheeks. 

"Yes, I have taken from you," Viktor admitted, "but I have given so much more. Is it not a fair trade for the life I have granted you? The gift of immortality--"

"And the life of your daughter?" Selene cut him off. "Your own flesh and blood?" To these cruel words, Viktor felt his heart pounding heavily as harsh memories and grief started to invade him. And somehow, a few feet away from them, Lucian felt the urge of being alive, there, to avenge her. His precious Sonja.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

Viktor turned away from Selene and walked towards Lucian's lying body. An expression of hatred and disgust appeared on his face at the sight of the treacherous beast, as he called him. He slightly bent over Lucian's corpse, his hand reaching for his pendant. Lucian's pendant. Sonja's pendant.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End of memories*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~                                 

Lucian's hand savagely landed on his own chest, searching for the pendant. It wasn't here. It was missing. It was gone. All of a sudden, his eyes opened violently, filled with hatred and lust for revenge. The only feelings he's been living for. He was alive. Still. Alive, to avenge his love. Sonja.

Looking around the room, he slowly and painfully got up. He wasn't ready to rest. His task wasn't accomplished yet. Only two matters had to be dealt with. Find the medallion…

And kill Kraven… if it hadn't already been done.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_


	9. Fool No More

Okay, guys, I've had enough of death and sad stuff, what about moving along to the action of the plot?? Yeah, good idea!!! Oh yeah and thanks a zillion to you, my wonderful reviewers!! Marie, Tash, Chels, I love ya guys!! Also special thanks to Vampiress221, Kareem, Madison Desdemona, and of course cptnjcksparrow! You guys rock!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The halls of Ordoghaz were as usual, dark and gloomy, only now they were plunged into grief and demise, due to the recent losses the Vampires have submitted themselves to. Angst and worry were reigning throughout the whole house, and the fact that only one Vampire leader was left ruling troubled more than a few Vamps. 

How could Selene, being the bold and trustworthy Death Dealer that she was, could betray her kind and kill the most powerful Elder of the Vampires?  "What is Lord Marcus going to say at his Awakening?" some were wondering. "Are the Lycans up to something?" others were asking. 

Perhaps not all of the residents of Ordoghaz were aware of Viktor and Amelia's deaths. Perhaps only one Vampire was left to be informed about the newly tragedies that have struck the Underworld. 

The door of a room of the servants' quarters opened widely as a Vampiress came out, walking head up high and with a firm step. She had very pale and beautiful features and eyes of a very deep violet. Long, blonde hair were giving the impression of floating behind her as she was quickly strolling down the hall. 

Erika. Not even a century old. Also one of these ordinary, stubborn, conceited Vampires we could easily find in Ordoghaz. Erika, who had always dreaded one and only one thing: Selene, for what she meant to Kraven. Actually, she might had dreaded everything surrounding her, from her low servant rank to her very rival Selene. Only had she ever liked one thing in the world: Kraven, whom no one especially ever liked. Except her. Even after what he's done to her?

Erika continued walking down the many halls of the mansion, ignoring everyone she was meeting on her path. A slight smirk was on her pretty features, revealing that decadent thoughts were taking shape in her mind. And no, she wasn't aware of her Elders' deaths. She had been in her room for the whole morning and past night, pondering about her situation with Kraven. 

She had wanted him for such a long time. Him, the leader of the Vampires during Viktor's slumber, an aristocratic, haughty individual. She had liked him, for the major part of her ninety-six years of her immortal life. She had always been there for him, although he hadn't even realized her presence. 

She had had an affair with him, only last night, and it turned out that she wasn't good enough for him. She had helped him flee the mansion, hoping that he would've recognized her as someone who, in a way, cared for him more than anything else. But then again, she wasn't good enough for him.

_"Of course,"_ she thought. She remembered his face as she held him some weaponry, in front of the mansion. Eyes full of hope, Erika wished so badly she could go with him, flee with him to some unknown destination. Kraven smiled scornfully at her, got in the back of his black limousine, and dryly closed the door behind him, as all of Erika's hope fled away. The limousine drove away and at an incredible speed, leaving the poor Vampiress behind. 

Erika frown to this thought, _"No one is good enough for him! Except Selene, that's obvious. Selene who, by the way, hates him more than anybody else does!"_ Erika was resolved to forget about this traitor and move on to other stuff. _"I wonder if Viktor likes blondes,"_ she thought as a smirk appeared on her face. 

Smiling to herself, she continued walking towards the great hall, when a voice behind her called her name. Erika turned around to see Kahn, the weaponry expert, walking towards her. "Yes?" she asked, annoyance obviously visible. 

Kahn had that same gloomy expression he'd had since last night, when he announced Viktor's death to Mason. "As you know, Marcus's Awakening is planed to occur tomorrow night." Erika nodded. "So I want you to prepare the Crypt for the event. Now," Kahn said firmly before turning away.

"Yes, master," this word was painful to Erika. She hated to call others by 'master', 'my Lord', or 'my Lady'. They weren't better than she was, according to her. For all of her immortality, she had strongly hoped to be part of the aristocracy. And when an only and last opportunity named Kraven presented itself to her, it fled away as fast as it has come along. _"Ugh! I have to get rid of this obsession I have--- had for him!"_  Erika silently vowed. 

Desperate about her infatuation for Kraven, Erika continued her walk down the hall, this time heading for the Elders' --- Elder's Resting Chamber. Exactly what she needed, some work to try to forget about Krav--- him. _"Never will I pronounce his name again,"_ she vowed to herself. _"That'll be a good start. Now, the Crypt,"_ she reminded herself.

As far as she was concerned, Erika had never attended the Awakening of one of the Elders. She had only been in the mansion for ninety years or so, causing her to only see Amelia as an Elder. Never had she seen Viktor, earlier than last night, when she was with Kr--- him. But she figured out that she could probably see Viktor again, in a few moments from now, since he was surely back from killing this Lycan Selene had brought back to the mansion a few days ago. 

How clueless Erika was. All of this because one Vampire had the nerve of stealing her immortal heart, only to throw it away after one night of abusing of it. She didn't know that Marcus was the only leader left around the place. 

_"Marcus,"_ she thought. _"I wonder how he looks like,"_ she smiled to herself. Whether it was Viktor or Marcus's turn to take the throne, she was decided to forget about you-know-who and see if either of the two Elders could want her as their 'personal' assistant. She smiled to this thought and continued her walk to the Crypt.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile, Kahn was walking towards his quarters, when Mason came behind him. "Kahn, it's an emergency."

Kahn sighed deeply, thinking that no emergency was comparable to what happened last night. "What is it, this time?"

Mason took a deep breath and paused for a second before saying, "Marcus has already been awakened." Then, the captain of the Death Dealers turned around and walked away. To these words, Kahn froze.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	10. The Beauty Of Suffering

It had been an hour or so that the sun was set, allowing the Vampires of Ordoghaz to awaken and to return to their nightly festivities. Perhaps they didn't know that they weren't the only Vampires awakened.

As usual, the Crypt was cold and damp, plunged into the deep darkness, and moonlight was penetrating through the tinted glass of the very few windows. On the floor was the decayed body of what was believed to be a Lycan. Killed by Viktor, exactly one night ago. Dried blood was all over the cold floor of the crypt, now barely visible. Piercing ice blue eyes stared around the big room.

Marcus, the last and only Elder remaining, was standing beside his throne. He was now fully regenerated, and finally his gorgeous features were exposed. Although almost as old as Viktor was, Marcus looked much younger, maybe in the late thirties, early forties. 

His long, Venetian silky hair rested slightly on his straight shoulders, revealing the looks of someone who's lived in the years of 1700. The Elder was wearing a long leather coat that really looked like Viktor's, only of a jet black, while Viktor's coat was of a very dark blood red.

Although Marcus was ready to take the throne and to confront the Lycans once again, he thought this war was a complete inaccuracy. Never has he been for the Lycans' extermination. According to him, everything was going very well when the Lycans were slaves to the Vampires. 

Marcus has always been known as the only Elder who had a bare minimum of sympathy for them. Contrarily to Viktor, of course, who had always been for their extermination. And this was one of the few arguments why Viktor and Marcus didn't get quite along. 

Taking a deep breath, the last of the Elders sat down in his throne. For some reason he couldn't tell why, he wasn't feeling so good. Something in him was… different. Every once in a while, he felt like his ribcage throbbing as if a thousand swords were transplanting it and his head aching in an incredible painful way. 

Marcus brought his hand to his forehead. His head ached terribly. Never had he felt this before. _"What's happening to me?"_ he was thinking. _"This just can't be because of the time-lag between centuries, it can't be…"_ And all of a sudden, his pain went away, just like that. _"Actually… maybe it is,"_ he thought.

As he stood up, he let out a long sigh. He was ready to confront the war, once again. He glared around Crypt, his eyes barely meeting the body of the dead Lycan on the floor. His eyes came across Viktor and Amelia's tombs. They were empty. Only last night has Mason informed Marcus of their deaths. And now he was left alone to rule on the Underworld. 

This thought didn't frighten him in the least. He was used to rule over the Coven, and he had to admit it: despite his hatred of the war, Marcus was looking foreword to be back in the game. He couldn't wait to get things done his, and only _his_ way. Him and Viktor have never had the same ideas or opinion about one thing; it had always been like that, and hard it was to believe it could change. Not that they hated each other or anything, but let's just say that Viktor and Marcus weren't the best of friends.

And then Marcus thought of Amelia. Ha had once loved her, she had once loved him. Once, long, long before Viktor had chosen Amelia to be the third of three Elders. And that was one of the other reasons why Viktor and Marcus couldn't put it up with each other. 

It's at this right moment that the same pain invaded Marcus' body, a terrible headache hitting his head. He brought his hand to his chest and winced in pain as he leaned against one of the pillars between which his throne was. _"What is that all about, for Hell's sake,"_ he thought. And then again, the pain suddenly went away. _"And where in the world is Mason?"_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Erika was now at the entrance of the Crypt. She stood in front of a tinted plexi glass window behind which the surveillance room was located. A dim light behind the glass went on, revealing the figure of a Vampire guard sitting in the room. 

The Vampire behind the glass was Duncan. One of Kahn's comrades. One of the Vampires that was still unaware of Marcus's arouse.  "The purpose of your call?" he asked through the glass.

Erika, who has up to now been gazing at the floor, raised her deep violet eyes and stared into the glass window. "Master Kahn sent me," she cringed while pronouncing the word 'master'. "It's… for the Awakening."

She startled at the sound of the plexi glass doors of the Resting Chamber opening behind her. She turned around and took a few steps into the Crypt.

At the sound of the opening doors, Marcus turned around swiftly, hoping to find Mason standing at the other end of the room. "It's about time you come back---" he cut himself off, realizing that it wasn't Mason who was standing there, but the thin silhouette of a beautiful Vampiress. 

Erika's eyes opened in astonishment as she paled even more than usual. In front of her was a tall, stunning figure of a gorgeous Vampire. _"This isn't… Viktor…"_ she thought, unable to make any movement. 

A slight smirk appeared on Marcus's gorgeous features. "Oh. Hello, there," he said softly. 

Erika was psyched by what she was living at this right moment. She opened her mouth to say something, but failed to say anything smart. "Uh… I think I've come at the wrong moment…" were the only words able to get out of her mouth. "I'd better leave, now---"

"No, wait…" Marcus cut her off. "I have absolutely no objection for you to stay," he said as another smile illuminated his beautiful face. 

Erika felt butterflies in her stomach and as far as she could tell, she could feel herself blushing. "I---I was sent to… clean the Crypt for tomorrow night's Awakening…" she clumsily managed to say. 

Marcus's smile partially vanished as a solemn expression appeared instead, his striking grey eyes staring at the young vampire maid from head to toes. "Come closer," he said mildly.

Erika's eyes were still fixed on his handsome face as she slowly began to step foreword. What she was living at that exact moment was indescribable. How gorgeous this stranger was. Never has Erika seen a Vampire as good looking as he was. Even Kraven, of whom she permitted herself to think about. 

Erika and Marcus were now a few inches away from each other. The same, seductive smile reappeared on the Elder's features as he said, "I am Marcus."

To these words, Erika's eyes widen and she dropped to her knees. "My Lord, forgive my insolence." And for the first time in her ninety-six years of immortality, Erika didn't feel this hatred as she pronounced the words 'my Lord'. 

"Stand up, Milady," Marcus said as he took her hand and lift her back on her feet. Never had someone called Erika 'Milady'. _"You bet I'm going to remember that,"_ Erika thought. "Therefore, you are one of the maids of Ordoghaz?" Marcus asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

Erika sighed to this cruel confession, "As a matter of fact I am, my Lord---"

"You may perhaps call me Marcus, I can assure you that I have absolutely no objection to that," Marcus cut her off. His eyes were staring deep into hers.

"Will do, my Lo--- Marcus," Erika corrected herself as a slight smile appeared on both their faces.

"I will have to admit that all this is rather queer," Marcus started warily.

"What is? That you're allowed to call me 'Milady' while I don't have the obligation of calling you 'My Lord'?" Erika finally stated something that made sense.

"No. That you actually aren't part of the high aristocracy of the Mansion, a beautiful Vampiress like you," Marcus stared in her beautiful violet eyes. Erika again opened her mouth to protest, but not only that nothing came out, but Marcus didn't let her time to state a word. "I have never seen you around here before."

"To tell the truth, I've only been turned ninety years or so ago," Erika stuttered. 

Marcus couldn't stop staring into her eyes, and so couldn't Erika. "So young, so beautiful," he said in a very low voice. "Will it be too much of me to ask your name?"

"Erika," she stumbled. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She wasn't.

"Well, Erika, it is my entire pleasure to meet you," Marcus smiled as he kissed her hand.

"The pleasure is mine," said Erika, who hasn't stopped staring into his grey eyes from the very start. "Well… I really must be going, now. Work is calling my name."

Erika turned around, but she hasn't had time to make a single step that Marcus held her back, grabbing her forearm. "You know, being the last Elder standing, I could easily allow you to rest," he said, still staring into her eyes.

"Really?" Erika seemed excited. "I mean, it'll be greatly appreciated," she corrected herself. "Thank you, my Lo--- Marcus," she smiled.

He also smiled, "That way, we could get to know each other a little bit better." A sudden thought came across the young Vampiress's mind. 

She turned her head towards Marcus, who smiled at her. "Do you like blondes?" she asked as a mischievous smirk appeared on her face. 


	11. Haunted

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~__

_Long, lost words whisper slowly to me _

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

He was lying there, motionless. He could hear them talk. And somehow, he could see them too. Them, Vampires. She was lying on the damp ground while the other was standing in front of her. She was in danger. He could easily tell it. By seeing the fright and sorrow in her eyes and that cold expression of hatred on his face, he could tell it.

_"Get away, you aren't safe here!"_ he felt like yelling at her. But she couldn't hear him. Never would she hear him. She was just lying there, barely able to fix the other Vampire in the eyes, as this expression of disbelief took possession of her beautiful face. 

At that moment, the other Vampire took a few steps towards him. He could feel it. He could feel danger getting closer and closer. Perhaps she wasn't the only one who was at his mercy. The older Vampire kept walking towards his vulnerable lying body. _"Let me be,"_ he felt like saying. _"Can't you see all the sufferance you've caused around you."_

These words were useless. He couldn't hear him. No one would ever hear him. The old Vampire finally stopped right in front of his dead body and slightly bent over. Lucian felt rage and hatred invade him as Viktor reached for the medallion.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Michael suddenly woke up, his hand on his medallion. Lucian's medallion. Panting heavily, he tightly grasped the pendant as his eyes browsed around the room. His bedroom. He was at his apartment. Regaining his senses, he realized that he wasn't alone. 

He turned his head to the right and saw a beautiful Vampiress lying beside him. Selene. Somehow, he had managed to warm up her immortal heart and melt the cruel hoarfrost enclosing it. And then his thought came back to this nightmare he's had. 

"Cursed dream," he mumbled. And soon it came up to his mind that yet again, this wasn't a dream, but memories. Lucian's memories. Michael let out a deep sigh and turned the other way around as he kept repeating to himself that it was only a dream. 

Beside him, Selene was lying on her back, plunged into her Vampire slumber. Her too, she was having a dream. Or so she thought she was. 

_For all this time I've been so hollow inside_

_I know you're still there_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Incoherent thoughts and images were invading her mind. So many voices, so many visions. she couldn't tell them apart. But yet again, these weren't visions, but memories. Her own memories. And somehow, she knew that this wasn't normal. 

Then some painful memories plagued her mind. Memories of bleeding corpses on the floor, and dying horses neighing for mercy. Selene's consciousness travelled through what was believe to be an old Victorian house. 

A full grown body of a man was lying on the floor, his skull cracked open; he was dead. Her father. Beside him was the body of a grown woman surrounded by blood. Deep wounds were everywhere on her neck, as if some long, pointy claws have choked her to death. Her mother.  

Finally, the jumbling images froze and she found herself in a strangely familiar bedroom. Knelt on the floor and pressed against the wall, she took some glimpses around the place as her eyes came across the dead bodies of two young girls, each in a different bed. 

Their throats were cut open and they were all emptied of their blood. Her nieces. And beside, the dead body of another woman, slightly older than Selene herself. Selene's sister. Dead. Butchered like animals. Selene's family have been murdered. 

As she glanced around the room, her eyes came across the figure of a tall man standing in front of her. He had short grey hair and seemed to be in the late fifties, early sixties. He had cold ice blue eyes that were staring at Selene with that strange expression of sympathy as the young girl's eyes started to fill up with tears. 

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

His long leather coat gave the impression of floating behind him as the man started to walk towards Selene. Sobs began to enhance in her throat as Selene flinched and pressed herself even more against the wall. 

The man stopped a few inches from her and knelt down beside her, as his cold and grave features slightly softened. "Don't be afraid," he said in a soft voice. "You are safe, now."

Selene couldn't move, put aside the fact that she was trembling with fear. "Who are you?" she asked, her voice obviously shaking. "What do you want from me?"

"I am Viktor," the man declared. "Don't worry, my child. I'm not going to harm you," he said, bringing his hand to her chin, to what Selene startled.

_Fearing you, loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down_

Selene looked at him with disbelief and fright. "What happened to my sister and my nieces? And my parents. who killed them?" she asked as tears began to flow down her blushed cheeks.

Viktor stood back up as the same stern expression reappeared on his features. "Your family. has been slaughtered by Lycans," he pronounced the last word with hatred and revulsion. "I have saved you," he held her his hand for assistance. 

Selene, her breath still brief and trembling from threatening sobs, stared at Viktor straight in the eyes and then took his hand as he left her back on her feet. 

_"That night he made me a Vampire," _her own voice resounded in her head as many other images and thoughts started to ravage her mind. _"He gave me the strength to avenge my family, and since then I've never looked back."_

Selene identified another familiar voice among the others. _"He's the one who killed your family. Not the Lycans,"_ a manly voice said. _"It was he, who crept from room to room, dispatching everyone close to your heart." _

And then again, her own voice, _"It wasn't the Lycans. It was _you_."_

_Haunting me, I can smell you alive_

_Your heart pounding in my head_

These painful memories caused Selene to turned around in Michael's bed. Crimson tears ran down her pale cheeks. _"How could you bear my trust, knowing that you'd killed my family?"_ her voice resounded again. 

Selene's memories froze again and she found herself standing face to face with Viktor. Selene holding a sword, and Viktor holding a threatening dagger in each hand. Both glaring at each other.

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I won't let you pull me down_

"How dare you defy me?" Viktor hissed. "I will kill you, exactly like I did to your family." He stepped foreword, heading for Selene, but then froze on the spot as his eyes widened with what he had never, ever felt for centuries: fear. Selene held his sword in front of her, discovering fresh crimson blood on the blade.

A diagonal line of blood appeared on Viktor's face and the top of his head slid into the water. He was dead. Selene had killed him. _"That was for my family,"_ she though as she closed her eyes, letting out a deep sigh.

_Saving me, _

_Raping me,_

_Watching me._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As these cruel memories were haunting Selene, Michael was still lying asleep beside her. Although he had finally manage to fall back asleep, the visions had still found a way to get to his mind and ravage his thoughts.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He was slowly walking in the subway station, making his way through the people crowding the place. Each step he took was painful to him. Each movement he made was making him suffer. 

Without any precise destination, he continued pacing through the thick crowd, as people's attention were often brought on him for an unknown reason. He had to get out of here. He had to find out why he was still here. 

_Watching me, haunting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

It's at this moment that the subway made its appearance, stopping right beside him. It's when he turned around towards the glass windows of the subway that he saw his reflection.  

Lucian's reflection.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Michael sat up straight in his bed, panting heavily. All drained in his own sweat, he looked down at him for assurance. Once again, he had had Lucian's visions. But why? Wasn't Lucian dead? "Why again?" Michael whispered to himself. _"This has to stop now,"_  he thought.

_Fearing you, holding you_

_I won't let you pull me down_


	12. Whispers

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Catch me as I fall_

_Say you're here and it's all over now_

Michael's attention suddenly got caught by crying sounds coming from beside him. He turned his head towards Selene and saw that she was slightly shaking, her body completely turned the other way, giving her back to Michael. 

"Selene?" he whispered as he slightly bent over her. He was then close enough to see that tears were going down her cheeks. _"She's probably just dreaming,"_ he thought. 

He tried to turn around and go back to sleep but he couldn't help it; he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. It came up to his mind that he should consider himself pretty lucky, to be with the bold and beautiful Selene. She, who had always been known as being cold and unyielding as every other Vampire.

He slightly smiled to this thought. He didn't know that deep down inside, Selene was bearing an incredible emotional pain.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Speaking to the atmosphere _

_No one's here and I fall into myself_

Mixed up voices continued going through Selene's mind as jumbled images were appearing in her head. So many voices, so many places, so many people. Everything, everyone was gone. Only thoughts were remaining. _"Two of the Vampire Elders have been slain, one by my own hand,"_ her own words made her tremble even more, as more tears started to flow down her cheeks.

_This truth drives me into madness_

_I know I can't stop the pain_

_If I will it all away_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Which Michael realized. He raised an eyebrow, looking down at her. "Selene, are you alright?" he whispered, slightly bending over her. He had no idea of the pain she was enduring.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The lost images and thoughts finally stopped as she found herself in what was believed to be sewers. She was walking through the tunnels, and each step she took seemed strangely heavy, as if she was bearing the moon on her shoulders. A deathly silence was reigning in the sewers of her dreams.

_Don't turn away_

_Don't give in to the pain_

This wasn't a dream. It was reality. At least it seemed like it was. Each glance she took, each step she made, Selene had the impression that they were actually real. _"Where am I?"_ she thought. _"This dream. it seems so real."_ Selene continued walking painfully, glaring around the place. 

_Don't try to hide_

_Though they're screaming your name_

And again, incoherent voices invaded her mind. Voices she couldn't understand. Voices that ached her terribly. Among these, her own,

"_Soon, I will be the hunted."_ She brought her hand to her head and realized that her temple was burning hot. _"What's happening to me?"_ she thought again. _"And why am I here? Why exactly the sewers?"_ she looked suspiciously around her. 

_Don't close your eyes_

_God knows what lies behind them_

Strange and horrible shadows were designed on the walls. Shadows that were moving. Shadows of one and only person. Selene could feel a presence behind her. She dryly turned around, but saw nothing at all. More voices plagued her mind as she felt a strangely cool breeze passing by and whip the side of her cheek. A breeze that wasn't foreseeing anything but death. A sudden shiver ran down her spine. She wasn't alone in there.

_Don't turn out the light_

_Never sleep, never die_

Among the multitude of voices going through her mind, she had somehow managed to identify one saying, _"Die. slowly, you will die."_ This voice seemed so real, so close. so familiar. Selene turned around, but yet again, saw nothing at all. Only these freaky shadows on the wall. They were looking at her, threatening her, haunting her. 

_I'm frightened by what I see_

_But somehow I know _

_That there's much more to come_

The shadows were beginning to multiply themselves. There were so many of them. They were coming towards her, they wanted her. Selene now had the impression of suffocating. And this threatening and strangely familiar voice that was harassing her just wouldn't stop. _"I will kill you. you will feel the pain,"_ it was menacing her. __

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Michael was staring at her with panic in his eyes. Selene was now panting heavily and tears were still going down her cheeks. She was mentally suffering. The pain was real. And Michael had no clue about it. Though he knew it wasn't normal. 

"Selene," he started. "Selene, wake up!" he slightly raised his voice.

But Selene was plunged, deep into her living nightmare. She was held there, as if something or someone didn't want to let her wake up. 

_Immobilized by my fears_

_And soon to be blinded by tears_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_"Slowly, I will torture you,"_ the same familiar voice was hissing. It was driving her insane. She knew this voice from somewhere, but the lost thoughts plaguing her mind wouldn't allow her to recognize it. There were so much of them. _"I will pull down, I will destroy you,"_ it said again.

_"This voice."_ Selene thought.

_I can't stop the pain_

_If I will it all away_

Selene was looking in each direction, sure to perceive who's cruel, harassing voice this was. Because somehow she knew that someone was there with her. She could sense this presence. _"You can't escape, I will drown you in your own grief,"_ the voice hissed with hatred.

_If I will it all away._

At this point, Selene was spinning around, looking in every direction.

She couldn't take it anymore. She began to run in whichever direction, as the shadows and the voice were following her. She ran for her life and suddenly happened to find herself in a long, dark corridor of the sewers. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Michael was getting quite worried. Selene was shedding tears like crazy at this point. _"For God's sake, what's happening to her?"_ Michael thought. "Selene! Selene, wake up!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Fallen angels at my feet_

_Whispered voices at my ears_

Alone, with the darkness. And in the darkness she knew there was someone. Someone who was there, behind her, in front of her; she couldn't tell because of the darkness. Someone who was ready to jump on her and dispatch her. exactly like her family.

_Death before my eyes_

_Lying next to me I fear_

And then Selene knew. As a sudden reflex, she dryly turned around. And that's when she saw him. A few feet away from her, the figure of a Vampire wearing a long coat that was glowering at her. It was him, it was no other than Viktor himself. He was back to haunt her. In her dreams, in her life. It was his voice she's been hearing all this time. 

_He beckons me, shall I give in?_

_Upon my end, shall I begin?_

_"No. this can't be happening. it can't be real. it can't!"_ Selene thought. She fixed him in his cold ice blue eyes. What she saw was death. Her own death. 

"_You_ are the hunted," Viktor hissed with abhorrence.

Selene felt someone grabbing her by the neck.  

_Forsaking all I've fallen for_

_I rise to meet my end_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Which in reality was a hand on her shoulder. Michael's hand. "Let me go! Let me go!" Selene was screaming.

At this point Michael had sat her up in his bed and was shaking her, his hands on her shoulders. "Wake up! Selene! For Heaven's sake, wake up!!" Michael was screaming.

And she finally woke up. Breathing heavily and glaring around the room. "I'm the hunted." she began, out of breath. "He's here, he's back to haunt me!"

Michael tried to calm her down while Selene's eyes were still glancing through the room, as if she was seeing nothing. "Who's here? Selene, speak to me!" Michael shouted.

"Viktor!" Selene finally looked into his eyes. "I saw him! He was alive, in front of me. these voices. these memories. they were so real." she was panicking. 

"Selene, listen to me!" Michael cut her off as he took her beautiful face in his hands. "No one's here. Except me and you. It was only a nightmare," he said as he remembered his own. "Everything is alright.

Selene took a deep breath and nodded, wiping her tears away. And as if her Death Dealer spirit was suddenly back, she quickly said, "What time is it?"

Michael looked at his watch, "Ten thirty o'clock." He watched Selene as she got out of the bed, still clad in her black leather outfit.

"We need to go, now, Michael," Selene said as she seemed strangely unsure about what she was saying. "If we don't flee this town immediately, the Vampires will kill us on sight." And her voice suddenly soften as she sighed, "Thank you for having me spent the night in here."

Michael let out a long sight, _"Here she goes again."_ "Well, thanks to you." He went out of his bedroom and opened the door of his apartment as he and Selene went out, Selene at the head.

Somehow she knew she hadn't dream.

_Never sleep, never die._


	13. Enchanteress Of The Night

_When leaves have fallen and skies turn to gray_

_The night keeps on closing on the day_

_A nightingale sings his song of farewell_

_You'd better hide for her freezing Hell_

This night was one of the very rare nights when it wasn't raining in downtown Budapest. A dim haze was floating around town, adding up to the cold and humid atmosphere.

Among the dense crowd was this strange young woman fully clad of leather from head to toes and wearing a long golden coat over her Celtic-medieval clothes. She was no ordinary woman. In fact, she wasn't a woman at all. A Vampire, she was; none other than the infamous Anyanka, another ruthless and merciless Death Dealer by reputation.

_On cold wings she's coming_

_You'd better keep moving _

_For warmth you'll be longing_

_You__'d __better__believe___

Ambling through the crowd and ice blue eyes fixing an invisible spot in front of her, she had wandered around town since sunset, and had been forced to stay in the sewers since her venture out of Ordoghaz, due to the rising sun.

Despite the fact that she hadn't fed since the night before, she had somehow managed to ignore the enticing scent of blood running in the veins of the mortals surrounding her. As far as she was concerned, what she witnessed hours ago had shocked her. For the first time in 196 years of immortal life, she had been shocked, yet traumatized.

Traumatized by the death of Viktor, her sire, her mentor, yet the only one who had ever cared for her. He who had somehow saved her from the hell she's been living, back in her so far away, so long ago human days. As far as Anya was concerned, she owed Viktor her entire life, and she was decided to completely devote herself to him, to avenge the Coven, and - most of all - to finally take away what she has always wanted: Selene's life.

Her hatred for the ex-Death Dealer has always been and always will be, and has surely grown stronger since only a few hours ago. And so she was decided to kill Selene herself, with her own bare hands, and watch her endure the same sufferance Anya had to live through. She frowned at the least thought of Selene, but smirked viciously at the least mental image of herself slaying her new foe.

_When she embraces your heart turns to stone_

_She comes at night when you're all alone_

Shaking her head, Anya decided to forget about her killing plans - for the moment - and get on to what mattered the most for now: return to the mansion without being seen by any other Death Dealer. If it was for Mason, Kahn, or any other to notice her and the fact that she had ventured out of Ordoghaz despite their strict prohibition, she would be seriously punished.

Punished by none other than Marcus, the very last Vampire Elder standing. Her eyes slightly watered in pain and sorrow and her immortal heart ached terribly at this thought. Viktor was dead and yet again, Anya was left all alone. A single tear ran down her pale cheek, but her pride took over her feelings and her cold, forbidding mask was back on her beautiful face as she continued walking head up high and in a speedy, unstoppable step.

When she arrived in front of a very dark and narrow street of the town, a very familiar scent caught her attention as she suddenly stopped walking. She wasn't the only Vampire, there. As she lightly and slowly stepped into the narrow street, her eyes became of a crystal blue - even more than before - and she hissed viciously, discovering sharp, white fangs.

_And when she whispers_

_Your blood shall run cold_

_You'd better hide before she finds you_

A very familiar figure was giving its back to her. She knew who it was. Another thing she knew was that she wasn't in danger. The - man - was all clad in what seemed to be black rags and had jet-black chin-length hair. He was slightly bent over something. Walking in the same slow, light step towards him, Anya could now see that the thing he was bent over was a garbage can.

_Whenever she is raging_

_She takes all life away_

_Haven't you heard? Haven't you seen?_

The man - whoever it was - hadn't realize her presence, until Anya tightly grabbed him by a shoulder and knocked him on the nearby wall of a building, holding him pressed against it. Merciless and full of hatred and wrath, Anya's cruel eyes glared into Kraven's pale face. It actually took Kraven a few seconds to recognize his harasser.

"What's your problem, you---" he suddenly figured out who it was. And that is not without anxiety. "Anya… what a pleasure to see you again," he said in an uncertain and fearful voice.

"Believe me, the pleasure is entirely yours," the Vampiress said with a cold British accent.

Even if Kraven was trembling like hell inside, he was decided not to let it show, having an ego as big as America. "So, you've finally decided to open your lovely eyes and to get to where you truly belong? With me?" he chucked nervously.

"Don't do any humour," Anya said sternly as her big eyes were fiercely glaring into Kraven's eyes. "I can assure you that from all the souls I've got to meet on this cursed planet, you're the very last for whom I truly have feelings."

"Viktor being first, huh?" Kraven mocked knowingly.

"Shut your face and spare me the useless time of slaying you, bloody fool," she showed off her fangs. Kraven could've easily continued his mockery, but the she sharp dagger Anya had brought to his throat was a warning of danger. "If it wasn't of the noble yet arrogant regent you have _once_ been, I can assure you that you would've been dead by me more than a century ago."

To this sentence, Kraven lost all smile and glared at her, as her words hit him like a thousand swords transplanting his ageless heart.

"How dare you tell me off like that, you blood-sucking rogue," Kraven said with disgust and disdain. "If it wasn't of me, you'd still be a mortal… in fact, you'd be dead. If I wasn't there when Viktor first turned you, I can guarantee you that he would have---"

"Be quiet! I don't need your bluffing and brainwashing," she cut him off, raising her voice. "I won't fall in your trap like Selene did." A sudden smirk appeared on her face and she let out a slight snigger. "Poor her. I almost felt pity for her. _Almost_. How pathetic."

Unlike every other Vampire - with the exception of Kraven - Anya was perfectly aware of what Viktor had done to Selene's family. And she proved absolutely no concern regarding this.

"At lest she had more judgement than you," Kraven showed off his fangs as he smiled wickedly, letting out a brief laugh.

"I told you to shut up if you don't want to die. Anyways, your days in this world are counted," she hissed as she frowned. She looked into Kraven's face with disgust. "Traitor. You have betrayed us. Viktor is dead because of you," she said disbelievingly as her heart ached again.

The only thing that prevented Kraven to smile at these words was the fact that there was a dagger right under his chin and that it could now be used at any split second. Although there was already less danger for him now that Viktor was dead, Kraven knew that Anya wasn't going to be easy on him, being the most committed and truthful of Viktor's Death Dealers. Yet, he somehow knew that this… thing Lucian had the intension to create had played an important part in his former Master's death. He didn't know that it was Selene, who had finally come to believe him concerning her family's death and that she herself killed Viktor.

"Changing subject," Kraven said lightly. "Will it be too much of me asking what is a lovely lady doing all alone - without the comrade Death Dealers of hers - in the dark and filthy streets of Budapest?"

"If your last will before dying is to know that, I'll tell you that I was on my way to find Selene and to dispatch her, but now that I've come to meet you, there could be a slight change of plans," she said with a vicious smirk.

"Find Selene and dispatch her, huh?" Kraven said, staring at her with astonishment. "I've got to admit that I've never seen you that pissed of at her…"

His face darkened, as he understood why. If Anya was that angry with Selene at the point of killing her, it was certainly because Selene had done something unforgiving to her… or perhaps not directly to her. Kraven's face lit up as another smirk appeared on his face. Yet he didn't want Anya to know what he knew now, for fear of dying right on the spot.

"Don't waste my precious time, understood?" Anya hissed. "It's not like I had nothing else to do. I haven't fed since last night and if I stay here arguing uselessly with you, we'll be here until the sun rises." She lowed her eyes and glanced around the place, noticing the many garbage cans turned upside down. "I see that you've got a whole feast, here," she said mockingly.

Kraven smiled viciously, "Care to join?"

"Absolutely not, I prefer human flesh," she smirked, "that's always delicious."

Kraven raised a surprised eyebrow and thought, _"Bloody Hell, Viktor has really tainted her."_ And he said, "I'll pass, I'm not really into fast food. You know, I really see after whom you take," he chuckled.

She smiled at the thought. "Yes, I know," she said pleasingly.

Kraven looked at her weirdly. "That wasn't… a compliment, you know."

Anya glared deadly at him as her dagger went further into his upper throat. "That's enough, you're coming with me or I kill you right here, right now."

"Wait! Take it easy, sweetheart, I just thought of something that might please you greatly," he smiled weakly as his face lit up. "We both want one thing: revenge. So what about teaming up to find Selene and her hybrid friend, and then you could kill her for dispatching Viktor, as I could kill this Michael for stealing her from me."

Anya's big bright eyes widened when she heard the word 'hybrid'. She remembered Viktor referring to something as an 'abomination' so many times in the past. A creature that could be the blending of a Vampire and of a Lycan, but stronger and faster than the two species. And then she remembered this thing against what Viktor was fighting in her 'memories' - Viktor's memories -, when she was in the sewers. Yet Viktor was on the verge of killing it, but all failed because of Selene. And it was certainly also because of her that the abomination has been created. Everything was going so bad now.

_On cold wings she's coming_

_You'd better keep moving_

_For warmth you'll be longing_

"So, what do you think?" Kraven asked hopefully as interrupting Anya's thought. "Come with me and I guarantee that you won't regret it," he smirked evilly.

Anya glared at him from head to toes and said, "I don't care about Selene, you know. The only thing I care about is to avenge Viktor as well as our Coven." She laughed, "And you're certainly a fool if you think that I'll team up with a coward like you. Oh, and sorry if I just tripped over your king-sized ego," she mocked.

Kraven glared at her for a moment, but then a sudden and unexpected smirk appeared on his features and his eyes became of a piercing ice blue, which Anya didn't seem to understand. Kraven showed off his fangs and uttered this so famous phrase of his, "So be it."

Anya felt a strange pressure on her abdomen. When she lowered her eyes, she saw that a gun was pointed at her. She stared into Kraven's eyes disbelievingly and dumbfounded, as the other still had this smug expression on his face.

"Ever heard of UV bullets?" Kraven said sarcastically. Of course she has. Her biggest fear, as all other Vampires.

"You wouldn't dare," she hissed, showing off her pointy fangs.

"Watch me," Kraven started, the same old smirk on his face.

"No, wait! Please, don't…" Anya almost begged. This was one of the very rare situations when she had no other choice than begging for mercy. She couldn't die, not now, not when Viktor had just died and when the Covens were in a major danger. "Kraven, you can't---"

"Is that begging that I'm hearing?" His grin widened.

"Not even in your dreams," Anya hissed. "Listen, you wanted some cooperation, here is some."

"You're right, it would be a shame for everyone if it was to lose a stunning and beautiful creature as you." Kraven's smile dissipated. "I'll spare your life, only if you let me go."

"This doesn't mean that I'm going to help you," Anya had the nerve to say, despite that Kraven still had the gun pointed at her.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Kraven smirked again, "I can manage without your help. I'll get what I want alone," he said. _"Perhaps not completely alone,"_ he thought. "Now be good and put this down."

Anya had no choice. Her Vampire eyes glaring deadly into Kraven's, she threw her dagger before her feet and vowed, "You'll pay. For this and for all that happened because of you. Across my dead body, you will."

To this, Kraven's smug changed into a sadistic grin as his ice blue Vampire eyes were glinting with ecstasy. "Yes, that's right," he whispered harshly. "Now don't move an inch until I find myself out of your sight and reach." An amusing, yet sadistic guffaw escaped his throat as he began to step backwards, his UV bullets filled gun still aimed at the female Death Dealer.

Anyanka remained silent, glaring at the traitor dead in the eyes, her face and mind speaking for her. No need to risk death by arguing uselessly with that jerk. _"Bloody treacherous coward,"_ she accused silently. _"I wish you to die before my very eyes. Whether killed by myself or by anyone else, I wish you to live through the awful pain and sufferance I once had to endure… and which I will be forced to endure once again, only this time forever."_

_She covers the Earth _

_With a breathtaking cloak_

_The sun awakes and melts it away_

This thought invaded her mind and ached her terribly. Loneliness being her most secret fear, it had already tortured her, so far away, so long ago. Until Viktor had come to grant her of the immortal life she's been living for almost two centuries. And that's when she found where she truly belonged: among the Vampires and with Viktor himself, by his side, where she had been living faithfully and for always grateful to her sire, as well as to everything he expected from her. But all of this past was over now, and never was it going to be as it was.

_The world now opens its eyes and sees_

_The dawning of a new day_

Anya remembered the atrocious scene she had 'witnessed' in the sewers. If it wasn't of Kraven standing before her, she couldn't have prevented betraying tears from making their way down her cheeks.

_Whenever she is raging_

_She takes all life away_

_Haven't you heard? Haven't you seen?_

Kraven was now standing at the other end of the narrow street, yet had his deadly gun always pointed at the Vampress. Yet his mischievous smile had vanished, finally.

Although he showed no evidence of it, Kraven had somehow identified the distress, pain, and sorrow in Anya's eyes. He knew how she felt. Not that he had ever felt the way she was feeling, but Kraven knew that losing the only one who really loved her and who she loved was enough for Anya to kill herself. Only this thought was enough to bring back this so annoying smile of his. The same smile he had on his face when informing Selene about Viktor and the role he had played in the death of her family and his own.

Kraven laughed again, "You know, Anya, I have always overestimated your logic and judgement, in the past." His face darkened. "Only now I see that I had been wrong. Thanks for your so understanding cooperation, honey, but I have to go. I hope we'll have the chance to meet again," he said ironically.

Taking a last glimpse at her, he ran away for his life, bloody coward, engaging himself into the main and crowded street of the town.

Not willing to let the traitor escape, Anya rushed after him, but only to see, now standing before the main street, an awfully huge amount of people casually walking everywhere, but no Kraven in sight.

"By the Elders' names," she silently vowed, "I'll have his head on a plate."

_Whenever she is raging_

_She takes all life away_

She returned to pick up her dagger, heartbroken and enraged. The sun was going to rise very soon, and was a threat to her immortal life, even though she had no doubt that life wasn't worth living anymore. She headed for Ordoghaz.

_Haven't you heard? Haven't you seen?_

_The Enchantress of the night_


	14. Within Temptation

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The new moon was slowly, very slowly disappearing in the black sky above the country of Hungary, as the very few visible stars were gradually extinguishing, one by one. The freezing night was almost coming to an end, which meant for the many Vampires of Ordoghaz that their nightly festivities were about to cease, like every other ordinary night. 

A few residents of the Devil's House were walking through corridors, getting to their quarters, the atmosphere of the mansion being still gloomy and depressing, since when the tragedies happened a few nights before this one. The chitchat and thrilling rumours were obviously missing since then, and it seemed like the nobles had less to talk about.  

However, it was especially in the servants' quarters that the buzzing and thrilling conversations were being held. Some young Vampiress servants had retire for the morning, and were taking the most of their short break. 

Among the few maids who were in the bedroom, was a peculiar Vampire giving her back to the others. It was Erika. Although her fellows' natters were filling up the room, she couldn't care less of what they were talking about. She had somehow managed to stay silence, lost in her daydream. 

What was she daydreaming of? Of none other than Marcus himself, the very last Elder of the Vampires. She couldn't believe that he had actually spoken to her. Him, a total stranger whom she'd never seen, had never laid eyes on since her immortality had been granted to her; and her, an ordinary maid among hundreds. 

He had spoken to her. Had complemented her. _"Had called me 'Milady'"_, Erika thought more pleasantly than dreamily. She just couldn't picture that a noble - moreover an _Elder_ - was fancying her, one of the youngest Vampires of Ordoghaz.  

Her daydream was abruptly interrupted by what one of her fellow maids had said. Erika had absolutely no clue where they were at in their conversation, but her attention was dragged away from her thoughts by the mention of only one word. One name, in fact. The name of Kraven. 

Erika, who had been up to now giving her back to the other Vampires, turned her body slightly and pricked up her ear to try to listen to what they were saying. It was Amber, a hundred and eleven year old Vampiress with shoulder-length red hair, who had uttered the hated name. 

"He hasn't returned for a few days now," she continued. "Who knows what happened to him?"

Another maid with blonde hair brought up into a chignon, Nathalia, replied to her, "He'll be back, do not worry. And with the death of Lord Viktor, there might be a lot of chances for him to become one of the next Elders with Lord Marcus." 

Amber was about to reply, but Monika, the eldest of the maids present in the room, spoke before her. "I wouldn't be so sure," she said scornfully, shooting her long dark braid of hair over her shoulders. "Haven't you heard the latest gossips? Referring to a rumour, Lord Kraven might have betrayed our kind." Her comment was ensued by a few outraged gasps coming from the two other maids.  

With the exception of Erika, of course. As far as she was concerned, the simple thought of Kraven made her shudder, and thinking that she had wanted to help him flee the mansion only made her feel worse about it. 

Quickly, Erika's attention was brought back to what the others were buzzing about. "Do you think he got killed? Maybe Lord Viktor killed him before himself getting killed," Amber said.

"Or he could've been slain by the Lady Selene, the shifty Death Dealer," Nathalia added. "Oh my God… could there be a possibility for Lady Selene to have teamed up with Lord Kraven against the other Death Dealers and Lord Viktor?" she asked with another gasp.

It was then inevitable for Erika to concentrate her attention on these atrocities and she turned her body back to what she's been doing before. 

Monika shrugged and smirked viciously. "There could be. Which would of course be a shame for Miss who's standing over there," she said, eying Erika.

The latter abruptly turned around to face them, fire burning in her eyes. How dare they spoke of her like that? Didn't they know that she had given up on Kraven? Didn't they know that there was someone else she fancied, now? No, they didn't know.

Nathalia giggled as a response to Monika's statement as Amber said, "Oh, yes. We're all perfectly aware of Erika's incurable infatuation for Lord Kraven."

"Oh, dear," Nathalia began in the direction of the blonde Vampiress, "has he ever even realized you existed?" 

Thinking about her affair with Kraven, Erika was about to answer back at her, but she figured this could do nothing but to worsen her situation. 

"Save these silly fallacies for yourself," she snapped instead. "I'm over him, now."

"That's what they all say," Monika answered back. "And what could've forced you to give up on the most desired noble of the mansion? An new craze for someone higher-ranked than him, perhaps?" she laughed with the others. 

_"Wouldn't they like to know,"_ Erika thought with a dim smirk before turning back to her occupations. It's at this moment that a weak knock on the door was heard. Nathalia, who was the closest, opened the door to reveal another young maid, Jade. 

"I have a confidential message for Erika," she began. To this statement, Erika slowly turned around, slightly surprised by what she's heard. Never had someone sent a confidential message to her in the past. Jade continued her avowal, "Lord Marcus would like to see you in his private quarters. Now." 

Erika's blood froze inside her veins and she felt as if her heart had hit the pit of her stomach. The eyes of the three other maids who have been telling her off widened in shock. Another smirk appeared on Erika's pale face as she crossed the room. "You'll excuse me, ladies. I'm being asked for, right now," she said before leaving the room. The wooden door shut heavily behind her. 

Erika followed Jade down the hall, heading to the Northern wing of the mansion, where Viktor's former lodgings - now Marcus's - were located. During all her way up to her destination, Erika couldn't help herself from wondering what Marcus wanted from her. She thought of the worst: what if Kraven was found and had denounced her as an ally? But of course, better thoughts were taking shape in her wicked mind. Maybe this random encounter of last night had been prolific to her? 

Erika and the maid were now at the intersection of the Western and Northern hallways of the mansion. Suddenly, a heavy wooden door slammed open just in front of them. Both startled, although the Vampiress who has violently stepped across the doorway hadn't uttered an apologetic word to them and continued her walk. 

Erika identified her as Anyanka, one of the most ruthless and highly ranked Death Dealer of the mansion, by reputation. Erika had never had any particular affiliation with her, for Anya was at least a hundred years older than Erika. 

Anyanka, for all that Erika knew, was known to be the most faithful of Viktor's Death Dealers. And from what Erika had frequently heard, Viktor had always seemed to bear this special kind of affection for Anyanka, only God knew why. Some were saying that she somehow reminded him of his long-lost wife whom he'd loved very much, while some others believed that he simply had this thing for her… _"Which wouldn't be surprising,"_ Erika thought. 

As far as she knew, Erika had witnessed many noble trying to woo her - including Kraven -, but Anyanka's heart had always remained centred on the War and dispatching the Lycans… only on this? 

Whatever was the answer, Erika couldn't care less, but couldn't help herself from thinking that her and Anya could've gotten perfectly along, for both had this special hatred for Selene, only for two completely different reasons. 

Anyways, it wasn't the moment to think of the others' problems. Erika smiled. She was about to meet an Elder, and this time, it wasn't a coincidence. Somehow, she knew that Marcus had a thing for her. He wasn't like Kraven, oh no. The way he had deeply looked into her eyes, they way he had spoken to her… the evidence was clear: maybe he did like her! Erika's smile widened. For only a second, she wished that Kraven was back, only to witness what was about to happen between her and Marcus. How jealous he would be. And how glad Erika would be. 

A wicked chuckle accidentally escaped Erika's throat. Her and the maid who's been walking before her had made it to their destination. Erika's eyes widened when they stepped in front of the huge doors. 

Jade turned around, "Here we are," she said. "Sleep well." 

Erika suddenly felt a pang of anguish. What if the purpose of this invitation wasn't welcoming at all? Erika turned back around and violently grabbed Jade's arm. "Wait!" she snapped. "Tell me… you don't know the reason why Lord Marcus wants to see me, do you?" 

Jade shrugged as taking away her arm from Erika's cold hand. "I've got absolutely no clue about it. You'll excuse me, the sun is about to rise, now." And she left. 

Erika stood there, staring into emptiness as the light footsteps of the maid echoed throughout the dark and empty corridor, until no longer audible. She then turned her body face to the huge doors behind which were Viktor's former quarters. Never had she been in there before. Actually, yes, she had… once, a few nights ago… when Kraven was occupying the lodge. And now, she was there, standing behind these same doors of the same huge bedroom, and only a door was keeping her apart from her fate. Erika dryly swallowed and feebly knocked on the door. 

A few seconds of silence passed by, which seemed more like hours to Erika. Then, a deep, but intriguing manly voice answered.

"Come in," it said. Erika flinched. She inhaled and exhaled deeply before laying a frail hand on the cold handle of the door. A dim grin appeared on her pale features.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*     


	15. Farewell

_In my head, a legacy of memories_

_I can hear you say my name _

_I can almost see your smile_

It's with a graceful but fast step that Anyanka made her way through the Northern wing of the mansion, heading to her private quarters. Getting back to Ordoghaz had been easier than what she had imagined. Perhaps this was due to the depressing and sorrowful atmosphere towering over the mansion… or perhaps to the sun that was just about to rise. The residents of the house have all practically returned to their quarters, now that the metal shutters of every window have shut, the rising sun being unable to creep into the mansion. As far as she was concerned, Anyanka couldn't care less if the sun was to find her. Now that she was left all alone, it wasn't worth living.

 _"Nothing is worth anything,"_ she thought. _"This can't be happening, it just cannot be happening! Not to me, not again…" _An unavoidable thought of her former life as a mortal flashed through her mind. Back then, she was so alone, so sad, so desperate. And now, with Viktor's death, history was about to repeat itself.

_Feel the warmth of your embrace _

_But there is nothing but silence now_

_Around the one I loved_

_This is our farewell_

Tears started to fill her beautiful blue eyes. She should've been there, she should've slain Selene before she would have had the chance to kill Viktor. She should've killed her so long ago. Anya knew that somehow, Viktor wouldn't have minded her to do so, if only he knew that one day, Selene would turn against the Vampires and unite with a bloody Lycan.

_Sweet darling you worry too much_

_See the sadness in your eyes_

She also knew that Viktor loved her, in some way. At least more than Selene, which was kind of obvious, yet again. A single crimson tear found its way down Anya's pale cheek, and she didn't mind wiping it off. She needed to rest. After all the emotional pain she's gone trough for the last days.

_You are not alone in life_

_Although you might think that you are_

Her mind was made up: tomorrow, she was decided to lead a team of Death Dealers to find back the traitor and make her pay for what she has done.

_Never thought this day would come so soon_

_We had no time to say goodbye_

_How can the world just carry on?_

A peculiar shadow reflecting on the wall ahead of her suddenly dragged her attention away from her thoughts. Anya raised her head and turned slightly around to see Kahn, one of the head Death Dealers and the weaponry master. She didn't bother smiling at him, not that she had ever done so in the past. As far as she was concerned, Kahn has been one of Selene's friends - perhaps the only one at the mansion - and Anya loathed everything that reminded her of Selene.

"Hello, Anya," Kahn began, acknowledging that she wasn't planning to greet him in a pleasant manner. "What are you doing still awoken? It's almost dawn, you should go to sleep or at least hide yourself from the rising sun."

"I'm not tired," she lied coolly. "And as for the sun, I couldn't care less," she laughed ironically. Kahn shot her a questioning glimpse, but Anya didn't leave him a chance to speak, not willing to share her feelings with anyone. "What do you want?"

"Nothing from you in particular," Kahn answered. Anyanka turned around and continued her walk. "Good," she said dryly.

"Actually, as I'm thinking about it… where were you last night? I haven't seen you around, as I recall," Kahn called after her.

Anyanka turned around, and once again, didn't bother answering his question. "We need to find back the traitors, Kahn," she said as her voice slightly softened.

Kahn nodded, "Do not worry, Anya. Kraven can't do much against us; I guarantee you that we'll find him and make him pay for everything."

Anya shot him a surprised glare and her voice hardened back. "But I couldn't care less about Kraven," she said. "It's _Selene_ who has to pay for what _she_ has done! And believe me, once I'll find her, she'll die by my own hand," she said viciously.

She raised her blue eyes and saw that Kahn was slightly perplexed. _"What? He'd better not still feel sympathy for that bitch,"_ Anyanka thought disbelievingly.

Kahn raised his head back and said, "I know that you feel quite angry about what happened--"

"Quite angry?" Anya interrupted him with disbelief in her voice. "I feel more than quite angry, Kahn! I feel empty, forsaken!" She brought her hand to her forehead and stroked her long, dark red hair, as trying to keep the accumulated tears from flowing down her cheeks.

_I feel so lost when you're not by my side_

_But there's nothing but silence now_

_Around the one I loved_

_This is our farewell_

"Whatever are your feelings, Anya," Kahn continued, "it's going to be up to Lord Marcus to decide of Selene's fate."

Anya looked at him dead in the eyes. "Tonight, as soon as the sun goes down, I'm leading a team to go hunt for Selene and her companion."

Kahn sighed, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this cannot be for tonight."

It was Anya's turn to sigh, "And why not?"

Kahn sighed again. "Because, Lord Marcus has arranged some kind of a funeral, in remembrance of Lord Viktor and Lady Amelia." He raised his eyes to see that Anya looked very baffled. "And as soon as the sun sets tonight, Mason is going to lead a team of Dealers to bring back Viktor and Amelia's bodies back to the mansion and for the event."

He waited for Anyanka's response, but this one just stood there, glaring into emptiness. This time, she didn't mind holding her tears, but still wiped them off her face. Kahn sighed, "Anya… I know how you feel about this. You'll get over it, trust me. We all will."

Anyanka raised her head and shot him a fiery glare before turning around and leaving abruptly, leaving Kahn behind.

Kahn just stayed there, perplexed. Never had he seen Anya in a state of rage such as this, and neither had he ever seen her display any sort of extreme joy or anything of that kind. As he recalled, the only time he remembered seeing a smile on Anya's face, was whenever Viktor was complimenting or addressing himself to her. Viktor had himself taught her how to use a sword, while Mason trained her with guns. She had been a pretty darned good learner, Kahn thought.

_So sorry your world is tumbling down_

_I will watch you through these nights_

And he also knew - like everyone else - that now that Anyanka's hope of living happily was taken away from her, she was unstoppable.

_Because this is not our farewell _


	16. Precious Illusion

Half an hour had passed until the sun was completely risen, although not very visible, hidden behind dark thick clouds of a brand new day in Budapest. Yet again, the town has found back its peace and quiet of its monotonous mornings. Though the sun was desperately trying to make its way through the clouds, this was far from being a happy day, indeed.

At least the daylight wasn't harmful for everyone, there. Among the very few pedestrians wandering around, was ambling a very intriguing individual.

It was Lucian, champion of the Lycanthropes.

An invisible mask of hatred and confusion and dark eyes expressing nothing more than rage and sorrow, he was sauntering down the streets, not sure of his own whereabouts and where to go. _"What in blazes am I still doing here?"_ he wondered silently. He who thought he could rest in peace, now that the Vampire-Lycan hybrid has been created. He who thought he could rest, with her again, in her arms. With his beloved Sonja, once again.

No. Instead, he was still here, in this bloody world full of greed and retribution, he wasn't really sure why. The only thing he knew was that somehow and some why, it wasn't his time yet and that his task on this planet was far from being done.

At least he knew that he had some goals to accomplish. Most important of all, he had to find back Sonja's lost medallion, for it was the only thing left of her. And then came the other things on Lucian's to-do list: kill Viktor, kill Kraven, and by the way any other Vampire who would have the misfortune of finding themselves on the path of the ruthless Lucian. Basically, they were killing plans, as usual.

And perhaps find out what has become of Michael Corvin and his little Vampire friend. Selene, as he recalled. As far as Lucian was concerned, Selene had crossed over to the other side of the war by herself converting Michael into what Lucian has tried to create for centuries, and by the way, saving a Lycan's life.

Yet, Lucian had no clue about Viktor's last stand with Selene and that he had perished because of her, a Vampire, one of his Death Dealers. Though he knew that if Michael's mutation had indeed succeeded, whether the hybrid _or_ Viktor had to die, it was unavoidable. Lucian only hoped it was Corvin who had survived. _"Killed by the only thing he fears the most,"_ he imagined as a weak smile appeared on his dark features.

His mind went back to Selene. _"That slut who ran me over with her Jaguar,"_ he thought musingly. _"After all, she turned out to be smarter than what I expected her to be,"_ A sudden smirk appeared on his features as he thought of Selene biting Michael. _"If only Viktor was there to assist one of his Death Dealers turning against him and his Coven."_

His smile slowly vanished. There was nothing to smile about. There would, if Sonja was still alive and with him. But she wasn't. Lucian's heart ached as he thought, _"Why am I still here? Why do I still live? Why couldn't have I just died and been with her again?"_  The only thought of her made his heart sear like hell.

Lucian suddenly felt an awful pain plaguing his head. He stopped walking and leaned against the brick wall of the closest building, bringing his hand to his forehead. It was burning hot. Suddenly, a dim haze started to appear before his eyes. He could now barely see where he was and what was happening before him.                                  

And in his mind, he saw her. It was her, it was Sonja. He saw her, her big emerald eyes gazing into his own. She was wearing a long burgundy gown and her long, beautiful golden-brown locks were graciously resting on her shoulders and going down her back. She was dazzling.

Although it was only a thought, a mental image of his beloved, an illusion, it was as if she was truly standing before Lucian's eyes. But Lucian knew better than that. Sonja was dead, he knew it. He could pretend as much as he wanted that she wasn't, but he knew she was and could never stop mourning her unwarranted death.

But still, he could see it before his very eyes, this vision of her. It was the only thing he could see, now. He just couldn't help himself from staring, gazing at her - or what appeared to be her, as if she were really there, with him again. 

And she smiled at him. A smile that seemed so real. A smile that Lucian had not seen in centuries, even when he dreamed of her, which was every night. As far as he knew, all the dreams of Sonja he was having were involving her own execution, and were always ending the same painful way: Sonja letting out a shattering screech and Lucian himself screaming her name to anyone who was there to hear him, which means no one, because it was too late: Sonja was already dead.

The vision before his eyes seemed so real that Lucian had completely forgotten that it was a vision. And so he smiled back at her. And for once in the six hundred years he had spend suffering and mourning Sonja's death, Lucian felt good. It felt oh, so good to be with her again - so he believed - and to feel the warmth her smile was bringing back to his hardened heart.

"Sonja…" Lucian almost whispered. He was in a daze. 'Sonja' 's smile widened, and so did Lucian's. He wanted to step to her, to take her in his arms and to never let her go, but for some reason, he couldn't. Couldn't make any movement, whether it was because of the fact that he was too astounded by this 'presence' or that he was somehow held back by a mysterious weight.

Or maybe it was simply because of the fact that his body was infected and weakened of silver nitrate, that had turned out to be futile on his system. All pain was worth living, if it meant to be with her again. And so he took a heavy step, always gazing at her in the eyes. He yearned to feel her, embrace her, kiss her… Another step. Lucian was then four feet away from her. He was afraid that if ever he tried to touch her, she would vanish, but yet again, the vision seemed so real that he had completely forgotten its true nature. Another step.

To his surprise, the vision started to dissipate, as Sonja was beginning to blend with the white haze that has been surrounding him, them. And when the surroundings came back to normal, Lucian could now see the very few pedestrians passing by him, giving him some curious glances.

Looking around him, Lucian remembered that the Sonja he's been seeing was only another hallucination. Though, never had it happened to him before. It seemed so much like a dream, although it wasn't. It was too real to be a dream. Too real to be any kind of hallucination. _"A sign, perhaps?"_ Lucian silently wondered dreamily, but then shook his head, _"What am I thinking…"_

Back from his lost thoughts, Lucian shook his head and decided to continue his walk. Despite that the vision of Sonja before his eyes had dispelled, he could still imagine her. He could still picture her beautiful smile brightening his mind and heart. Never, in six hundred years, has he felt like that. He felt… good.

Lucian arched a surprised eyebrow at this thought. Yes, he _did_ feel good. But still, he couldn't understand how could an image of Sonja manifest itself to him. _"Why? Why **now**?"_ he thought.

Perhaps, this was something he still didn't know, but soon to be figured out.

Back at Ordoghaz, in the basement of the West wing of the mansion, was a cold and damp room. Similar to the Elders' crypt, only much smaller. And in that room, was some kind of sarcophagus, untouched and unvisited for years, centuries.

A frail hand emerged from the inside of the topless coffin and lay on the border. Weak eyelids slowly opened to discover long-forgotten emerald eyes. 


	17. Deceiver Of Fools

_He feeds on fear_

_He feeds on pain_

When the sun has finally set and the moon has risen in the sky - though not at all visible - all life was back in downtown Budapest. It wasn't very obvious, though, since a strange and sinister fog had suddenly appeared with the setting sun. No rain was apparent, no wind neither. Only this quite worrying haze causing the usual pedestrians and the buildings to be hardly perceptible.

Everything was silent in the streets, and not even the footsteps of the walkers were clear. In fact, this night, more than any other night, wasn't the place where one would like to find themselves. And that fog… it wasn't foreseeing anything good. It was as if something was about to happen. Something unusual, something dangerous.

_He rules again_

Of course, standard human beings couldn't perceive that, however at least two of them could. The doors of one of the many apartment buildings located on the main street opened dryly as Selene and Michael Corvin stepped through. They were finally ready to operate their plan and try to leave town, after another sleepless night.

Sleepless, because it has been. Michael simply couldn't close his eyes, since these strange visions were always taking shape in his mind. Always the same: the memories of Lucian. And they seemed so real. Once he had found himself in the subway station, another time he was in the streets, and then a bit later he was back in the sewers. And then he woke up, drained in his own sweat. It was happening so often that Michael was getting used to it. And so he decided to stay awake, which would be easier.

As for Selene - oh, poor Selene - she had slumbered, but had given up on sleeping, fearing that she would never wake up again. Yet again, another nightmare. A nightmare that seemed so authentic. It had begun and had ended in the exact same way as the one of the previous night; only this one was even more frightful, more real.

It was Michael who had convinced Selene to try to stay awake, and so they have spent the rest of the morning in Michael's apartment, silence towering over the place. And as soon as the sun had set, they were ready to leave the country forever.

_If for all he cares_

_He will guide their fates again_     

In the mansion of Ordoghaz, in a sumptuous bedroom of the Northern wing of the house, Anyanka was standing in front of a big mirror, staring blankly at her own pale reflection. Still, she hadn't overcome her inner pain and sorrow. Still, she couldn't come to believe that Viktor was dead, he who had been the only one who'd truly loved her and whom she had loved the most, all the way through her entire life of immortality. 

_Our light in the darkness_

_Is too small to see_

She had seen the crime scene, though, through her very own eyes. And she had sworn to herself that Selene would grievously pay with her life. After tonight's funeral reception, she would go hunt for her foe, and she would even go alone if she has to.

The funeral - she thought of it as some kind of Apocalypse. Making her way towards the Crypt would be exactly like being on her way to Hell.

Anyanka swallowed to hold back threatening tears. "Don't ever let show any emotion such as pain or sorrow to anyone," Viktor had once told her. "It is nothing more than a sign of someone who is frail and vulnerable." And he had softly added after a short pause, "Which you are not."

"Never would I, my Lord. Never," she had told him. And so he had smiled at her and said, "Excellent."

And never had she exhibited her sadness since he had told her not to, not even to herself, for she had absolutely no reason to do so. Until now. She closed her eyes to try to forget about the past.

It's at this moment that some kind of visions invaded her mind, but something about these visions seemed so strange. They seemed… so real.

Images of the battle opposing Viktor and the hybrid, Selene slicing Viktor's head in two, and finally, images of Anya herself, cutting her palm open with her dagger and pouring blood onto her mentor's grave. These visions kept mixing up in her head, so fast and so unclear that Anya couldn't tell them apart.

All of a sudden, everything stopped as her conscience identified a steady image of a very dreadful place: the sewers. Everything was dark and silence, until when some jumbled voices started to plague her mind.  The voices were becoming louder and louder and were getting deeper and deeper inside her head.

It's at this very moment that Anya felt cold hands grabbing her by each arm. She suddenly opened her eyes and turned around, but still found herself in her bedroom. She looked around, but there was no one. _"What in the world was that all about?"_ she thought incredulously. She could swear there has actually been someone behind her, she could feel this presence. It seemed so real.

Bringing her hand to her head, she decided to go downstairs to the training room and forget about what she had just experienced. She dryly opened the door of her bedroom and left, disheartened.

_There's always a sparkle of hope_

_If you just believe_

The atmosphere of the sewers beneath the city's streets was as usual cold and damp. The tunnels were plunged into a complete silence; even the drips of dirty water that were usually dropping from the ceiling seemed to fear making the slightest sound. Indeed, fear was reigning on the entire place, as well as this incredibly strange feeling of worry.

The Death Dealers squad that was striding throughout the tunnels could feel this worry plaguing the Underworld. Mason was at the head of a troop of Death Dealers on their duty to bring back Viktor's body to the Ordoghaz for the funeral reception. They kept sauntering around, looking for the cadaver of their former master. 

It's in a wide part of the sewers, where a Vampire and a hybrid have once been fighting to death, that a knee-deep pond was extended throughout the whole area. An area where an abomination had been created, a Death Dealer had been betrayed, and an almighty Vampire Elder had perished.    

The water pool where Viktor's body had been laying since that tragic night was partly tainted with fresh crimson blood of the fallen Elder. A strange thing is, that the water of the pond was slightly agitated. Even more perplexing… the pond was empty of all life form… dead _and_ alive.

Further, on the cold and damp ground of stone, was laying an imposing and threatening sword, its silvery blade stained with dried blood. Viktor's sword, which had once been used by him to take thousands of lives away. Which also had been used by a Death Dealer for vengeance, and which had allowed another to understand many things she didn't know. Since it had been held by its latest possessors, it had patiently lied on the stony ground, waiting for its next usage. 

And it's at this right moment that its owner took hold of it.

Raising the sword before his cold murderous eyes, Viktor lethally glared at the coagulated blood tainting the blade. His blood, which had leaked to the benefit of Selene, who herself dispatched him, her sire, only two horrid nights ago.

_"In Hell, she is destined to perish,"_ the risen Elder thought with abhorrence. Viktor glared even more to this thought and put his legendary sword away, as he left his former vault. There were serious matters to be dealt with. 

_He told the tale so many times_

_About the dream not meant to be_

_In a world of the free_

And what better way to begin was there, other than giving Selene what she truly deserved? To Viktor's eyes, Selene was nothing more than a worthless and treacherous being who had betrayed her own kind, and as far as Viktor knew, this act was unwarrantable. Not only had she caused the abomination to be, but also had she attempted and had succeeded to slay the most powerful Vampire ever. And for this, she couldn't go back.

Above the tunnels of the filthy sewers, Selene - with Michael by her side - was walking towards where faith would guide her; unaware of the fact that her dark father had risen once again, but this time, she was the one that was intended to be harmed by him.

Very abruptly, she felt an intense pain plaguing her head and mind, as if it had been sliced apart.

_He plays with your mind _

Selene brought a hand to her temples as she slightly slowed her step down. Noticing the advance he had on his ally, Michael looked over his shoulder to check on her. Selene sent him a reassuring glance and speeded up as Michael followed her. Once again, Selene only thought of this sudden pain as being due to the latest events of her miserable life, as being some kind of normal state of mind.

A normal state of mind it wasn't, for Viktor's resurrection was the only reason of the ex-Death Dealer's recent emotion and mental pains. Of course, Viktor was perfectly aware of what she could feel, and now had full control of Selene's mind and thoughts, in her sleep like in her awaken state. This was actually one of the privileges the Elders were fund of: being somehow able to have a hold over the mind of the Vampires they had turned.

Then came the other young maiden Viktor had turned, a few decades before Selene's time. Anyanka - Viktor thought of her with warmth and compassion, for she was the one who had allowed him to revive again. And by the way, she was also the only Vampiress for whom he had always had this special kind of affection. Even though Viktor had always considered Selene as his daughter, Anyanka had always remained outstanding to his eyes.

Viktor put aside his cruel thoughts of Selene and sighed, thinking of Anya. _"Perhaps a little talk with her could be essential,"_ he considered thoughtfully.

But for now, he needed to dispose of some more crucial affairs: have Selene put to death, and destroy an abomination. 

_Our faith for future faded fast_

_He grows strong with their displeasure_

_It sets him free_

Further, in the deep and dark tunnels of the deadly gutters, Mason and his fellow Death Dealers were investigating the place for hints that might lead them to their master's grave. The entire ground was bathed with mixed blood of both dead Vampires and Lycans that have been fighting two nights earlier. The squad of Dealers could distinguish some torn pieces of bodies, arms, legs of carcasses spread through the whole place, as well as some entire bodies whether infected with silver nitrate, or charred by UV rays bullets.

"Watch where you're stepping, will you," Mason instructed the four Death Dealers who were walking close behind their captain. Indeed, it would be disrespectful to accidentally step on the cadaver of one of their former acolyte.

They were suddenly distracted by a growling sound coming from behind them. Mason, followed by his comrade Dealers, turned around as a reflex, only to recognize a huge, beastly figure standing right before their eyes. The five warriors rapidly took their rifles and aimed at the Lycan towering over them, as this one started to creep out of the darkness.

Without a hesitation, Mason squeezed the trigger of his gun and shot the enemy full of silver. Despite its pain, the beast continued its way towards its preys. However, it had not made two steps that a long and sharp blade had horizontally sliced the body of the werewolf in two. The upper part of the dead animal's carcass fell to the ground as fresh Lycan blood started to flow down.

_Deceiver of hearts _

_Deceiver of fools_

_He rules with fear_

Mason and the other Dealers raised their eyes from their dead foe and saw a ghastly and sinister figure standing stiff in front of them. Lord Viktor, whom they have believed to be deceased, was standing right before their eyes, towering over them. The captain of the Death Dealers couldn't manage to believe that Viktor was truly there and alive. Hadn't Kahn informed him of Viktor's fall? Hadn't Selene herself dispatched him?

_Deceiver of hopes _

_Deceiver of fools_

_He rules again_

Mason's eyes widened as he identified what appeared to be fading gash across Viktor's cadaverous face. The bows of his fellow warriors reminded him of doing the same. "My Lord," the Death Dealer said as bowing down.

_He feeds of fear, poisons the truth_

_To gain their faith, to lead the way_

_To a world of decay_

Viktor sneeringly glared down upon his Death Dealers bent down before him. At first, he didn't say anything, but only made a few steps foreword as his cold vampiric eyes glowered from one Vampire to another, as if looking for someone in particular.

But Anyanka wasn't there, he figured. As far as he was concerned, Viktor knew that she wasn't to blame for that absence. He had seen the shattered expression on her beautiful face when her eyes fell upon his dead body. He had witnessed her sorrow and desolation that succeeded after this horrid night. And he knew that she was feeling numb, heartbroken at this precise moment.

At the Ordoghaz manor, a young maiden was walking down the dark corridors of the house, heading to the training room. Passing by some residents every now and then, Anyanka was staring blankly into emptiness. Her step was steady and mechanical, as if she were unstoppable. Although this was the impression she was displaying from the outside, she was interiorly petrified. Finally, she had come to believe that doing a bit of training would make her forget her pain._ "Viktor always used to say that,"_ she sighed in silence.

It's at this right, precise moment that she felt a brutal ache stinging her immortal heart.

_He rules your heart _

She dryly stopped walking and brought a pale hand to her chest as she started to breathe heavily. She remembered having asthma when she possessed her humanity, but rejected that possibility, since Vampires were never sick. Was that her emotional pain taking over her pride? After a short while, the pain went away. She shook her head, her long dark red hair bobbing with the movement, _"Screw pride. What to be proud of when you've got nothing left."_ She continued her walk, heading for the training room.

All these visions were transmitted to Viktor by Anyanka herself, when she had provided him her own blood. She had voluntarily bled for him once, and Viktor knew that she would again, if it was for him.

"You may rise," the Elder said grimly. His cold eyes were set on the five of them, demanding some explanations on the Coven's whereabouts.

To Viktor's word, Mason immediately stood up, followed by his trembling fellows. "My Lord," he started. He judged necessary to inform his master on what had happened during his 'absence'. "The traitors… have escaped."

Viktor raised a suspicious eyebrow, surprised of the lack of effort and judgment of his own troops of warriors. "Really, have they?" he asked, managing his anger. "Well, I guess we'll have to find them back."

The sound of his deep ominous voice made the Death Dealers tremble. Mason nodded in a professional way, "Yes, my Lord. I'll have the troops seek for them as soon as we get to the mansion."

Viktor slightly nodded, "Good." But added skeptically after a short pause, "Anything else I shall be put aware of?"

Mason paused slightly and sighed, "Indeed, my Lord." He paused again, uncertain of how Viktor was going to take the news.

On his side, Viktor started to get impatient. "Well, then?" he asked, or more likely demanded.

Mason sighed silently and began, "Lord Marcus has been awakened. He had by the way organized a reception in remembrance of the Lady Amelia and yourself, my Lord." Mason waited patiently for his master's answer, which didn't came right away.

Instead, Viktor stared in blank, his face full of what seemed to be hatred and anger. A few seconds later, Viktor raised his murderous eyes upon his servant and asked, "And what of the Covenant?"

Again, an anxious sigh escaped Mason's throat. "Lord Marcus is up to now considered as being the last Elder standing." He discerned some kind of rage invading the Elder's pale features. Mason swallowed anxiously; Viktor demanded more.

"And also…" he began slowly, to what Viktor arched an eyebrow. "…the residents of the mansion are fully aware of the fact that Lord Marcus… will be the one reigning for the next century…" he slowed down in his speech, unhurried of hearing about Viktor's impression on this piece of news.

A short moment of total silence passed by, and contrarily to what Mason expected, Viktor didn't take the news as bad… or so it seemed. Instead, the Elder contented himself with murderously narrowing his cold eyes, "Well. Changes are to be made." With this, Viktor turned around and lead the walk towards the exit.

_He'd sell your soul to the grave_

_Without a hesitation to make_

_He belongs to the dark_

For a short moment, the Death Dealers stared at him surprisingly as shooting some curious glimpses at each other, until Mason opened the walk and followed his dark master. The other Dealers had no choice but to follow him through the tunnels.

_Deceiver of hearts _

_Deceiver of fools_

_He rules with fear_              

Roaming through the dark streets of the city, Selene and Michael Corvin were still uncertain and perhaps didn't even have a clue of where to go. In fact, Michael was now the one leading the walk, since Selene had felt some incredulous soreness hitting her from time to time. Of course, Michael started to doubt her state of healthiness, since she had often slowed down, to finally permit Michael to lead their walk himself.

From time to time, Michael was shooting her some quick glimpses, asking if she was feeling all right, but had ceased asking about it when Selene herself had reassure him, in her own approach, that all was fine. "I'm alright, Michael. Just please stop asking about me and keep walking. We don't have all night," she had told him. From this, Michael realized that he was worrying for absolutely nothing… or so he thought.

As for Selene, she knew that these sudden aches were abnormal. First these terrible nightmares that in fact seemed so much like reality, then this awful stinging pain striking her from time to time. What was next? Voices in her head? _"I must be hallucinating,"_ she thought. _"This just can't be real, it can't."_ She sighed, _"Maybe I'm only---"_

Her own thoughts were suddenly interrupted by another of these incredibly painful aches stinging her head and heart. This was no ordinary pain; this new interference was even more dreadful, and seemed even more genuine.

_Deceiver of hopes_

_Deceiver of fools_

_He rules again_

Not able to suffer any longer, Selene backed away from the crowded sidewalk. "Michael… wait…" she called, almost cried out. The sufferance was invading her entire body and she started to breath heavily and with difficulty.

Michael quickly turned around to face her and saw that his mate was leaning her back onto the wall of an edifice. This had gone too far; what was with her? "Selene, what's the matter?" he asked warily as he approached her. He couldn't help himself from glimpsing at the sky; no sunrays were visible, so what was Selene's problem? And it was nine o'clock in the evening, so that possibility was impossible. "What's gone with you?"

Selene slowly raised her eyes from the ground and stared at Michael in alarm. Michael realized that tears were gathering in her orbs and that her lovely eyes were now of an icy crystal blue. A single tear went down Selene's cheek as she wrapped her thin arms around her own abdomen. The sickness was literally invading her. She let out a loud breath before saying, "I don't know, Michael. I don't know." 

Worry invaded Michael as he thought of the worst… or what he thought was the worst. "You're not well, Selene," he said as he shook his head. "You need some rest."

Somehow, Selene found some strength inside of her to manage to shake her head. "No rest for me, Michael… I just can't, it will make things even worse."

Michael realized that a new ache had stung her, for Selene had suddenly clasped her hands to her lower throat. Persistently, he didn't give in, "You haven't closed your eyes since two nights ago, you can't go on without sleep---"

"No!" Selene suddenly interrupted him. "I can't sleep, Michael! You can't understand what I'm going through right now!" Selene said wearily.

"I do understand you, Selene. You've been lied to, I know this," Michael said more gently.    

"I'm not talking about that, Michael," Selene said anxiously. "It's just that… this pain… it's been happening since a while ago." She paused for a moment, breathing awkwardly.

Michael somehow recognized her will to open herself to him. "Tell me," he said softly.

Selene raised her cold Vampiric eyes back from where she's been gazing blankly, and stared into Michael's hazel eyes. "This pain… has been plaguing me from the inside. It started in my dreams; I've had recent nightmares involving all the events of the past week."

Michael found himself captivated by what Selene was telling him, although he seemed perturbed by her illness. However, Selene continued, "Each time, these nightmares… involved these jumbled voices and images, as well of some cruel visions of the past."

_He's awake _

_And sees the truth_

Another tear ran down her cheek at the thought of her slaughtered family, as Selene lowered her ageless eyes. "Then this sepulchral voice is the only thing I can manage to hear and starts threatening me. And so I suddenly turn around, and I see him, standing right before my eyes---"

Michael doubtfully interrupted her, "Who?" And so she looked back at her love and said, "Viktor."

Michael remembered the awful battle where he's been fighting against the thousand and four hundred year old Vampire Elder. And what? Viktor had now full control over Selene's mind? Even after his death? _"Unbelievable,"_ Michael thought. But yet again, what was the definition of the word 'unbelievable' now? His thoughts were interrupted by Selene's frail voice.

"He's been haunting me from inside my dreams, Michael. That's why I can't manage to sleep, I'm afraid these dreams might severely affect my well-being."

_He can only be when you believe _

_What he tells you_   

"Each time, these nightmares ended in the exact same way: Viktor trying to choke the life out of me… until you woke me up," Selene continued.

Despite his strong will to try to believe her, Michael couldn't manage to imagine that someone - even a Vampire - could try to harm some other people via their dreams. "Wait. You're telling me that Viktor somehow assume control of your dreams?" he asked.

Selene shook her head and sighed heavily, "I knew you couldn't understand. I know it might sound absurd, ridiculous even." She brought her forearm to her temple, "And this pain… it's so physical, so strong… I don't know where I am at, now…" Another tear.

Michael at first hesitated, but took Selene's hand in his and squeezed her palm gently. Selene, who seemed slightly surprised, stared at him. It was only in his eyes that she could find warmth and comfort. Her beautiful features softened and and her eyes were back to their natural dark brown shade. The pain had suddenly started to dissipate.

_Remember who you are_

_What you stand for_

"Everything's going to be alright," Michael said softly. "Trust me."

Selene interrupted her own gaze and looked down. "Thank you," she almost whispered.

Michael effortlessly smiled at her, glad that he had restore confidence in her. However, his eyes widened in shock at what he saw next. "Selene… you're bleeding…" he said disbelievingly.

Selene's own eyes widened at his statement, as she realized that Michael's eyes were set on above her eyes. Selene incredulously brought her right hand to her temple; there was effectively blood stained on her forehead. _"Where did that come from?"_ Selene wondered wearily. As far as she was concerned, the gashes that have been on her head dated from two nights ago, and they would have scared by the time. Selene raised her weary eyes back to Michael's and assured him that she was all right.

"Don't bother, I'm all right, now," she said doubtfully, although still holding her hand to her forehead. "Let's go, let's not waste any time, now."

Michael smiled and slightly nodded, "Fine. Let's go." He turned around and left, still leading the walk, as Selene followed closely behind.

When Selene brought her right hand that's been holding her head back to her side, a shocking vision distracted her: fresh, newly liberated blood was flooding her hand, as if dripping from the inside of the sleeve of her leather suit. Dumbfounded, Selene unzipped her sleeve and her eyes widened at what she saw.

On her wrist was a deep gash from where was pouring crimson blood that leaked down her hand to finally reach her fingertips. Alarmed, Selene stared at the bloody wound with eyes of ice. _"What is that, now!?"_ she panicked.

Her heart made a jump as she has a sudden flash: herself, standing in the Crypt of the Ordoghaz, biting into this same wrist, to pour some of her own blood into the coffin of Viktor himself. _"Why am I bleeding? Why now? Why four nights later?!"_ As far as she knew, she scared really easily and rapidly, so what might have been the reason of this open gash?

"Selene!" Selene heard her name being called, and realized that she had stopped walking and that Michael was now several feet away from her. He came back to her. "Is everything alright?" he asked with a professional tolerance.

Selene quickly zipped her sleeve back and nodded confusingly and weakly, "Yes. I'm all right. Let's go."

And so they went, continuing their walk towards where fate will guide them. Selene felt really bothered and flabbergasted by what she had just seen, but she knew that Michael was always there by her side to set her mind at rest.

He smiled at her. And Selene somehow found a way to smile back.

_There will always be a way_

Beneath the city streets, Mason's squad of Death Dealers was roaming silently, leaded by Viktor, their almighty leader. The Dealers walking behind the Elder were looking straight ahead of them, although some dared to send worried glimpses at others in the presence of their dark master.

_Deceiver of hearts_

_Deceiver of fools_

_He rules with fear_

As for Viktor, it's with a firm and fast step that he made his way through the dark tunnels, stepping carelessly and cruelly on the Lycan carcasses lying on his path. _"Well, they have certainly done a good job around here,"_ he satisfyingly thought, expecting the dead bodies of the enemy surrounding him on the floor.     

Although decisive to return to the Ordoghaz and have a serious discussion with Marcus, Viktor couldn't believe what Mason had told him. How dare they awaken Marcus - whoever did - without asking for Viktor's authorization? And even if they all thought he was definitely dead, couldn't they have waited until making any stubborn decision?

However, issues were going to be modified. And the creation of the half-Vampire-Lycan was only confirming these modifications. Someone had to deal with that monstrosity, and Viktor was the one to do so.

_Deceiver of hopes_

_Deceiver of fools_

_He rules again_

The abomination - Viktor thought of it with loathing, abhorrence, revulsion. The least thought of it filled up his eyes with fiery rage, though he couldn't wait to exterminate the beast. _"I vow on the Covenant that this… demon will die by my own hands,"_ he thought with hatred. 

The thing he had tried to prevent for centuries had somehow found its way to be. And what bothered the Elder the most is that Selene was the only one responsible for the hybrid's creation.

Nevertheless, Selene would soon pay with her life. Viktor mused on the kinds of torture he would inflict her, _"I could have her exposed to the sun rays, or either have her decapitated. Or perhaps I could impose her the same treatment as her former family."_ He remembered the expression on Selene's face when she found out that he has been betraying her all these years. He would have pity for her if only she hadn't decapitated him herself, but since she had, she had to face the deadly consequences.

But for now, things much more important mattered. Such as getting to the Ordoghaz, deal with Marcus, rid the Underworld of the one and only Vampire-Lycan hybrid… _"And conceivably find out what's become of my dear Anya,"_ Viktor thought compassionately.

The Elder slightly slowed down his step and calmly addressed himself to Mason, "Tell me, Mason…"

Mason, always focused and aware of what his master expected of him, raised his eyes from the ground. "Yes, my Lord."

"I was just curious to know… what has become of Anyanka, one of your fellow warriors," Viktor asked the calmest way ever.

_"Of course he asked that,"_ Mason thought to himself, unsurprised. "Well, my Lord… to say the truth… Anyanka has been feeling extremely forsaken and heartbroken since she's heard of your… death," he seemed less certain pronouncing the last word. He sighed and added, "I might add that I've never seen her as bleak and as desolate as she's been these last two nights." He let out another sigh.

"For she's absolutely not aware of the fact that I have come to revive again," Viktor guessed, rising a surprised eyebrow.

"She is not, my Lord," Mason answered. "Otherwise she wouldn't have been mourning your demise and would have come to you long before my fellow Death Dealers and I, of this I am certain, my Lord."

Viktor nodded slightly, "I'll take that into consideration."

"Anything else, my Lord?" Mason asked, as any other loyal Death Dealer would have.

"That will do," Viktor answered dryly. His thoughts went back to Anya. Contrarily to Selene, she has always been faithful to him until now, and Viktor knew that she would always be. But loyalty wasn't everything indeed; and was this only loyalty? Actually, Viktor knew that Anya had this thing going on for him since very long ago. He was also perfectly aware of the fact that the residents of Ordoghaz knew Anya as being Viktor's favorite of them all. Viktor sighed, _"Perhaps I could consent this fondness she has for me, and increase mine for her in exchange."_

After all, all these blissful years she's been living at the mansion, Anya owed them to him, didn't she? She had in fact proven it by reviving him herself, only two nights ago.

But the only thing is that when she had done it, she had absolutely no idea of what she was doing.

_In my heart there is a place_

_In my heart there is a trace_

_Of a small fire burning_

The training quarters of the Ordoghaz were practically unoccupied, only for two Death Dealers practicing fighting methods in a corner of the large room and for the weaponry master, Kahn, who was silently sitting at his desk, pondering whether on the newly tragedies and what was to come next, or on some new combat tactics.

Further, some deafening gunshot noises could be heard. A tall, beautiful Vampiress was standing, her arms stretched in front of her torso and holding a Walther P99R in her hands. Unwillingly, Anyanka had come to believe that gun training would help her 'forget' about what had recently happened to her in her life, and had come down to the training room.

For the last hour, she had been shooting some granite sculptures of some ancient nobles full of silver nitrate, imagining that instead of these unknown visages, Selene's face was staring grimly at her. Anya longed so much to be standing before her at this precise moment. All these tortures she could inflict her.

The last bust exploded and pieces of broken statue fell to the marble floor. Another statuette came up from another pillar, as Anya prepared herself to aim at her target. Her eyes widened in disgust as she recognized the dreadful mug of the noble represented on the sculpture.

Kraven of Leicester. Not hesitating longer, Anyanka squeezed the trigger and within three silver shots, pieces of broken granite were scattered across the floor. _"Not looking so aristocratic now, are you, jerk,"_ Anya thought to herself. She had had enough of training. The only sight of Kraven made her lose all her passion at gun shooting.

Anya brought her left hand to her forehead and sighed. The funeral reception was about to start in a few hours from now, and the least she could do was to dress of her finest garnishes and clothing and to assist to the reception, even though she would have preferred dying to assist her mentor's definitive interment.

_A sparkling light shines through this night_

_Although it's small it's bright_

_But darkness is like Hell_

Suddenly, she felt a strange warmness on her temple. As a reflex, she brought her hand back from her forehead and realized that her left palm was profoundly wounded as blood was vastly leaking from it. _"What happened?"_ she asked herself as her eyes widened in astonishment. _"What have I done to bleed like that?"  _

As staring at her gashed palm, a very well known vision came up to her mind: a vision of herself standing in the dark sewers and cutting her left palm open with the help of a sharp dagger, to finally pour some of her own blood onto the dead body of Viktor.    

_He would sell your soul_

_To bitterness and cold _

_Oh, fear him…_

Her heart made a single jump when she thought of the impossible. _"And what if--- no this can't be,"_ she rapidly changed her mind. _"Viktor cannot be alive, I've seen him with my own eyes and---" _She interrupted herself, not willing to think about Viktor and his death and all these cruel things. She had to get prepared, now, so she headed to her private quarters and tried to forget about this bloody incident.

_Deceiver of hearts _

_Deceiver of fools_

_He rules with fear_

Neither Anyanka nor Selene was aware of the fact that their Lord and Sire had awakened again. It would be to the great delight of one and to the anguish of another to figure it out, but for the moment, they didn't know.

_Deceiver of hopes_

_Deceiver of fools_

Their dark father was back on the throne, only this time forever. Selene, Michael, and Kraven needed to watch their backs, because if one of the three fugitives had the terrible misfortune to find themselves on Viktor's path, this would definitely mean that they'd be facing their very own deaths.

_Shall he rule…_

_Again…_


	18. Blood And Ashes

_On behalf of her Lord_

_She no longer sleeps_

__

Blood.

Blood is the essence of life. It runs through your veins, it nourishes you; it makes you what you are. Without blood, you are nothing; you're dead. To live, you need blood, to be, you need blood. Blood makes you think, gives you voice, makes you breathe.

_Death has no longer meaning_

_Nothing to make her stay_

__

And it's through her entire body that blood flowed, as the corpuscles were materializing and engaging themselves through the newly awakened vessels. Veins brought blood to her heart, while arteries guided blood to her limbs and appendages.

_They sold her soul away_

__

To her arms, to her legs, to her skull, crimson blood streamed, reviving every tissue and organ that were inhabiting her immortal body. Bones hardened, muscles tensed, flesh recurred, and skin began to reappear. Scarlet fluid filled her beautiful features, hardening her skin and giving back to her lips the cherry colour they had once had.

_I held you tight to me_

_You slipped away_

__

After so many centuries of seclusion and confinement, her lungs were breathing, her heart was beating. She was living.

Ashes.

Ashes are a symbol of darkness and death. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, they say. She had perished in ashes, but from ashes had resurrected. Darkness, death, and ashes meant nothing to her anymore. Because she was alive.

_You promised to return to me_

_And I believed_

__

Sonja, daughter of the most powerful Vampire Lord and lover of the boldest and most ruthless of all Lycans, was alive.

_I believed_

__

Her fully restored body found the strength to achieve the very first motions after years and years of stillness and she frailly stood before the coffin that had been her grave and bed for centuries. Emerald eyes fretfully glimpsed across the narrow and dark chamber, as Sonja tried to remember where she was and what she was doing there.

And as a dream long ago forgotten, she remembered. The awful memories were anchored in her mind as if she had lived through these events only a few hours ago. Nonetheless, these were only memories of something that happened centuries ago. Memories that have been haunting more than one being, memories of her own death.

_After the night she died_

_He wept his tears until they dried_

__

She could still feel the sorrow and pain she was enduring back then. She could still hear the voices irking her mind. Her own deafening screech was still fresh in her memory. Apart from that, vicious roars of Lycans caged in the background were reverberating through Sonja's skull, reminding her of some incredibly miserable souvenirs. And most of all, the very last thing she saw before dying: the cruel sunrays burning her to death.

_But the pain stayed the same_

_He didn't want her to die all in vain_

__

Yet, what she remembered the most were the harsh sounds of vicious whips hitting against something, and soon followed by an echoing and distressing yell booming through the whole room. Only this thought was enough for her beautiful eyes to fill up with crimson tears.

Sonja's newly awakened heart made one single jump as she almost whispered, "Lucian. My love." By now, tears were flowing down her pale cheeks. _"What have they done to you, my love. What have they done to us?"_

__

_He made a promise _

_To revenge her soul in time_

_He'll make them bleed_

_Down at his feet_

__

There was nothing to do. Lucian was certainly dead by now, for the Vampires might undoubtedly have dispatched him for being what he was: a filthy Lycan who had the impudence to take the daughter of the most powerful leader of the Vampires as his bride. Sonja wondered if Lucian has been regretting their love while he was being whipped like a dog. She remembered the pain and distress that was impregnated in Lucian's eyes while he was suffering while witnessing her own death. There was no regret involved there. And as far as Sonja was concerned, she would have died for him. Which had happened, but only in the least expected circumstances.

_I held you tight to me_

_You slipped away_

__

Then, Sonja thought of her father, Viktor. How had he come to do this to her? To kill her, his own daughter. Back then, right after Lucian and her had been discovered in her bedroom, Sonja had that slight hope that Viktor would consent to their forbidden love and spare both their lives. But Sonja's hope had slipped away just as quick as it had come to her. This wasn't a fairytale, and Viktor was far from being forgiving, especially regarding the Lycans. Sonja knew that if only her mother had been there, things would have been different. She also knew that since Aurorae's death, Viktor has become so cold concerning practically everything.

Sonja's hand reached for the medallion her mother gave her centuries ago. That same medallion that Viktor himself gave to Sonja's mother, almost a millennium ago. That same medallion that wasn't there anymore. Sonja's heart made another jump as her hand desperately searched for her pendant on her neck and her eyes glimpsed throughout the stone floor of the tiny room. Her medallion was missing.

_You promised to return to me_

_And I believed_

__

For a second, Sonja started to panic slightly, but then calmed herself down when she thought that maybe, her father would have kept it in 'remembrance' of her. A sudden feeling of disbelief filled Sonja's heart. _"In remembrance of what? Of having killed his own daughter?"_ This thought was enough to make her rage.

She was almost sure that if ever she were to meet her father once again, the latter wouldn't hesitate to send her back to where she came from. As far as Sonja was concerned, she was now seeing Viktor as a cruel being with no feelings who had proved it by executing his own flesh and blood for loving a Lycan. She showed absolutely no sympathy for him for what he has done to her and Lucian.

_Sometimes she wonders _

_Could have she known about_

_Their true intentions_

__

And now, she was alive. She couldn't get out of where she was. She _didn't want_ to go out of her own crypt, for fear of some bad encounters. What if Viktor was still awakened? What if it had only been a year or less since her execution? Or maybe years have passed since then. Sonja didn't know.

_"If only I had any clue,"_ she thought to herself. The problem wasn't to know where, but _when_ she was. Sonja's eyes fell on the door that was right in front of her. She couldn't stay here any longer, she had to take a chance.

Take chances. Once, she had sworn never to take a chance again. But now, she had to. Her frail hand reached for the door handle as she closed her eyes, sighing deeply. She turned the handle and slightly opened the door that made the sinister and grating sound of a door that hadn't been opened for centuries. She had to get out of there, for her own sake. She was alive, now. She didn't know how come she had come to revive, completely burned by the sun, but all she knew was that she was alive.

_As the pain stayed the same _

_He's going to hunt them down all the way_

__

Her thoughts stopped right there. She _wasn't_ alive. She would have been, if only she were with him, with Lucian, her beloved Lucian. Sonja wondered if she, being the daughter of an Elder, could leapfrog through time like her father could. But to leapfrog through time didn't mean to _travel_ through time and Sonja knew that no such thing was possible.

_He made a promise _

_To revenge her soul in time_

_One by one they were surprised_

__

How she longed for it to be, though. If only she had listened to Lucian and had ran away with him when he had suggested her to. Never would have she lost him. They could have lived blissful and peacefully forever together. The three of them…

_I held you tight to me_

_You slipped away_

__

Sonja rubbed her belly with her hand as she thought of the child that had been growing in her womb. The reason why both Sonja and Lucian were sentenced to death. A crossbreed of a Vampire and a Lycan, what Viktor had tried to prevent by killing his own child.

_You promised to return to me_

__

Her lost thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a strange noise. A noise that was coming from _outside_ the door. This noise, Sonja recognized it perfectly: the sound of footsteps. Someone was coming towards here. And this _wasn't_ good. Sonja flinched when she saw a shadow designed on the wall opposing the door of her crypt. Her heart started to pound heavily as she imagined the worst that could happen.

_And I believed_

__

Erika was very surprised to find that strange, secluded door opened. In fact, she was even surprised to see that there was actually a door situated there. Never, in the ninety-six years of her servant life at Ordoghaz had she ventured herself in this corridor. It was a well-known rumor among the maids of the mansion that the basement of the West Wing was guarded by some kind of ghost. Only Monika, the eldest of Erika's fellow servants, was aware of the truth, but had always refused to speak it up. As far as she was concerned, Erika had never believed in ghost stories.

Erika kept on walking towards the opened door. _"Someone must have left it open," she_ thought. Another thought came up to her mind, _"What's in there, anyways?"_ She was now standing right in front of the slightly opened door, unaware of the trembling soul that was standing behind. _"Maybe I could just…" _With this, she dryly opened the door and found herself face to face with Sonja, of course unaware of whom she was.

Sonja let out a gasp when she saw the young Vampress standing before her. She was somewhat glad that it was only a servant girl and someone she had never seen before. But now what?

Erika kept on staring at the Vampress standing before her. Only her wraithlike appearance was enough to freak her out. Never, in ninety-six years, Erika has seen this Vampress around. She was wearing a shabby white dress that looked really Medieval-like and her golden-brown locks seemed to float vaporously on her head. What bothered Erika the most was that her skin looked perfectly untouched, despite the fact that the stranger was wearing scruffy clothes. And also, these unusually bright emerald eyes of hers that were staring into Erika's purple orbs looked a little bit too spectral to the young maid.

Erika's eyes widened and her inferior lip started to shake slightly as she remembered this 'rumor' concerning a certain 'ghost' of the mansion. Taking a few steps backwards, Erika mumbled, "Oh, my Lord… it is true…" and then fled away, running as if death was chasing after her.

Sonja turned around from the door and swallowed. This Vampire has discovered her, and certain it was that soon, the whole mansion would be aware of her presence. She couldn't stay here. But she didn't want to face the other Vampires that were now judging her for what she has done. And most of all, she didn't want to face her father again. Who knew what he would do if the news of her resurrection was to get to him. She had to leave.

She had to leave, to somewhere no one could imagine to find a princess. And Sonja knew exactly what that place was.

The mansion's dungeon.

_I believed_


	19. Blood Lust

The night has become bitterly cold. A slight wind has begun to blow softly, which has chased away the thick haze floating above the town of Budapest. In the Ordoghaz, nobles and servants were coming and going throughout the many corridors of the mansion, waiting to attend to the funeral reception in remembrance of their former Elders.

Among them, Kahn was making his way through the crowd. On his face, a new expression of worry was exhibited, as if he had received some important piece of news. In fact, he hadn't received news at all. And that's what was worrying him. Mason was supposed to have arrived at least an hour ago, what had forced Marcus to postpone the reception. But where in the world was Mason? Kahn kept asking himself that question over and over again. He knew that Marcus wasn't known to be very patient, and if ever the reception had to be cancelled due to the rising sun, the Elder's wrath was sure to be felt throughout the whole mansion.

Kahn swallowed at this thought and continued his way through the crowd. It's when he stepped in another corridor of the second floor that he heard the noise of a heavy door slamming dryly behind him. He turned around to see Anyanka at the far end of the corridor. She was wearing a long, beautiful dress made of black silk and velvet and her hair were cautiously straightened, which made an obvious difference from her usual wavy locks.

When she passed by Kahn in a speedy yet elegant pace, the latter nodded, "Good evening, Anya."

Anya's pale eyes glared into Kahn's dark orbs as she slightly slowed down her step. "Kahn," she quickly and impartially said, passing by him. It was obvious that her sorrow hadn't dissipated yet, Kahn noticed.

"Heading to the main Hall," Kahn asked or more likely stated, obviously aware of her destination.

Anya dryly turned her head, "Yes, I am" She paused. "Aren't you?" she said coldly, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"Actually, there have been some little complications," Kahn dryly said. "We can't ---"

"Complications?" Anya interrupted him like she has always done. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

Kahn seemed really irritated by her interrupting him. "What I mean, is that Mason and the Dealers squad haven't got back yet," he said, fixing her for a short moment.

Anya didn't seem to believe what she was hearing. "And will it be too much of me to ask you where they are?" she demanded ironically, perfectly aware of his severe stare.

Kahn sighed with impatience and said, "Please, Anya, try to put yourself in my position and think of others for once."

Anya felt the urge of hitting him for having said that, but abstained herself, not willing to show any weakness like she's been thought. "And now what?" she demanded instead.

"I haven't been put aware of the squad's whereabouts yet," Kahn answered. "The reception will have to be postponed. I'll put you aware when everything will be ready."

Hands on hips, Anya glared into his eyes. "You'd be nice enough to do so. I'll be in my quarters," she said as she turned around and left towards where she had come from.

Kahn stared at her for an instant, but then turned in the opposite direction. He hadn't made a step that the ring of his mobile phone was uttered. His heart made a jump. _"I hope it's Mason,"_ he thought to himself. "Kahn speaking," he said as answering. A few seconds went by as his eyes widened like never before. "Understood," he said after a brief moment.

He headed to the main Hall.

When Erika reached the first floor of the mansion, she slowed her step down, yet was still taking glimpses over her shoulder, every now and then. She couldn't believe that there actually was a ghost haunting the basement of the West Wing! Once again, the rumours have come to be true. _"What's with rumours being real these days?"_ Erika silently fumed, somewhat confused. _"And why in this cursed world did I go there?!"_ However, she continued her route to the main Hall. The funeral reception was about to take place, and she had to be present.

But not exactly in the same circumstances… A large grin appeared on Erika's pretty face as she thought of her encounter with Lord Marcus, the previous day. He had seemed so nice and thoughtful when asking her by his side for the reception. He has even complimented her appearance and had kissed her hand when greeting her.

Soon - if her relationship with Marcus was to grow stronger - she could finally say goodbye to her low rank as a servant and at long last obtain her so desired position in the high hierarchy of Ordoghaz.                                               

Furthermore, the other Vampires were, according to Erika, _nothing _compared to the Lord Marcus. _"What a gentleman,"_ Erika thought dreamily. _"Not like this backstabbing clout that is Kraven,"_ she frowned at the thought of her ex-obsession. But then another grin appeared on her pretty features. _"And what if… Kraven was actually here to witness me, Erika, being by the side of an Elder… I'll bet this would kill him."_ 

Erika's long stroll was abruptly interrupted when she turned the corner of the hall. Her thin body collided onto the one of someone she guessed was of a strong constitution, and certainly taller than her. Due to the strong impact, she closed her eyes and let out a smothered gasp.

"Well, greetings, Milady," she heard an elegant manly voice say.

Erika opened bewildered eyes to see that her Lord was standing stiff before her sight. She slightly blushed as a thin smile appeared on her features. _"Speak of the Devil,"_ she thought pleasingly. "My apologies, my Lord… I was just happening to wander around and I guess I didn't see you. I'm sorry," she said as she bowed down before Marcus.

The Elder took her hand in his and brought her back to her feet. "Don't be sorry, Erika," he said mildly. Back on her feet, Erika took a quick glimpse at him, but soon found herself gazing into his deep grey eyes. "I was just looking for you, might I say," Marcus said as a mischievous yet very seductive smile appeared on his handsome features.

This sentence broke Erika's gaze as her smile widened and she let out a stifled chortle, "Really, my Lord, were you?"

"What did I tell you about that, Erika?" Marcus reminded her with a raised eyebrow and a hidden smirk.

Erika couldn't help herself from smirking to this statement. "I apologize. _Marcus_," she said. Marcus's smirk somehow pumped up her courage. "I was just thinking about you, actually," she said.

Marcus raised an unsurprised eyebrow, "Ah, really, dear? And what of?"

For a second, Erika was fixed to the spot, but then managed to say, "Actually, I was thinking about our encounter, last morning."

"Ah. Lovely meeting, wasn't it?" Marcus said, to what Erika almost whispered, "Of course." And Marcus continued as turning around, "However, getting to what's going to happen tonight--" a glimpse at Erika interrupted his sentence, "and what I asked you last morning?"

"To be by your side for tonight, my--- Marcus." Erika affirmed.

Marcus nodded briefly, "You will, my sweet," he reassured her. "Yet, I judged somewhat important to inform you of a declaration I had the intension to make after tonight's reception."

"Of course. Go for it, I'm listening," Erika said as she slightly tilted her head.

Marcus turned to her and approached. "Erika," he began in a low, sensuous voice, "it has been ages since I have seen a beauty like you. Moreover, this morning we've spent together has confirmed my decision."

Erika slightly frowned. "And what is this decision you're invoking, if I can consent myself of asking?"

Marcus took both her hands in his and lost himself into her violet orbs. "Erika," he seemed fascinated by her name, "I want you to be by my side. Not only tonight, but also forever. For eternity."

Erika gulped. "I can assure you that I'll stay forevermore faithful to you, my Lord."

Marcus didn't bother rectifying her, but instead continued his speech, "I want you to be my Queen, Erika."

His voice echoed through Erika's mind. She couldn't believe it! An _Elder_ has just proposed her to be his Queen, his consort, his bride… _"Could it be? Could it be possible that after all these cruel years of submission and obedience, the status of _Queen_ of the mansion can finally be offered to me? I just _can't_ let this chance go by!"_

"You're not saying anything?" she heard Marcus's voice delivering her from her fantasies.

Erika smiled, thinking about her future, "I was just… stunned by what I just heard."

Marcus's lips curled into a smile. "So, what are you saying about that, my dear?" he said while brushing the side of her face with his hand.

Erika's wicked violet eyes gazed into Marcus's pale grey orbs and she said, "I say yes." And then added, "Of course, I do."

Marcus's cold lips found hers. Surprised, yet delighted, Erika couldn't wait to inform her fellow maids ---- ahem… _ex_-fellow maids ---- of her new status in Ordoghaz. _"And tonight,"_ Erika thought, _"tonight, everyone will know it,"_ she thought after what would follow the reception. _"My moment of glory has finally arrived! Oh, how I'd love Kraven to see this."_

Unfortunately, they were interrupted by an unpredicted, yet very worried voice behind them. "My Lord," Erika heard Kahn's voice.

Stunned, Marcus let go of Erika, whom herself seemed rather surprised. "What is it, Kahn?"

Somewhat astonished, Kahn quickly glimpsed from Erika to Marcus, before saying, "Mason and his squad have returned."

To this, Marcus nodded. "That's good. I suppose that the funeral reception can finally begin, then."

"Well, my Lord, I don't think that it would be possible for the reception to take place," Kahn said. Strangely, he seemed less gloomy than the past nights.

As for Erika, wasn't she seemed truly disappointed. At last, her chance to shine among the other Vampresses had come, but once again, had fled away as fast!

Marcus raised a very surprised eyebrow and slightly raised his voice, "And why is that, Kahn?"

"Mason has informed me of their latest whereabouts, a few minutes ago." Kahn continued.

"And? What did he tell you?" Marcus demanded, guessing that Kahn had something important to tell him.

"It's Lord Viktor… he's well and truly alive, my Lord." Kahn said as two pairs of wide eyes stared at him in shock.

To Kahn's statement, Marcus brought a hand to his chin and slightly nodded, staring into what seemed to be emptiness. A roar of thunder was suddenly heard, and a bolt of lightning glowed through a nearby window, causing Marcus to get out of his gaze. 

The Elder let out a passive chuckle and said, "Well… I guess we're better off to greet them, aren't we, Kahn?"

Kahn nodded professionally as he followed his Master to the main Hall. As for Erika, she stayed there, bewildered. _"And what about me? Am I not your new Queen?"_

Confused, she decided to follow her Lord and the weaponry expert to the main Hall. Luckily and thanks to Marcus, she had completely forgotten her encounter with the "ghost" of the basement's West Wing.

                                     


	20. Restless

A chorus of thunder was roaring outside the mansion and blinding bolts of lightning were striking the grey sky as merciless cracking whips. Although the temperature of this unpredictable night was somewhat violent, the streets of the town were absolutely dried of rain and the wind was barely blowing, not to say that it wasn't blowing at all.

Once in a while, the residents sitting and walking through the halls of the Ordoghaz were startled by the sudden bolts of light booming into the mansion by the few windows. Still, the atmosphere reigning through the corridors was tormented and mournful, as the nobles were anxiously waiting for the funeral reception to finally occur. 

However, it's with a firm step that Lord Marcus made his way through the many hallways, followed closely by the loyal Kahn, and further, by Erika, Marcus's future queen. Many heads were turned their way as that strange feeling of inquisitiveness was tainting every corridor that the Elder strode through.

Marcus has had yet to believe what Kahn told him a few moments before. Lord Viktor wasn't dead, contrarily to what was reported to Marcus two nights ago, by Mason himself. And if Kahn was right, it'll mean that Viktor and Marcus will have some serious issues to discuss.

Never, in fourteen centuries that two Elders have been awake at the same time, put aside the actual nights of the Awakening, when one was talking the place of the other. Now that Marcus _and_ Viktor were both fine and awakened, it meant that one of them had to go back into slumber. This fact wasn't bothering Marcus one bit, for he knew that it was his turn to reign as an Elder. But, he also knew that Viktor didn't like to do compromises, and whenever he said something, it had to be done.

As far as Marcus was concerned, he was aware that Viktor had never especially had any affinities with him. And this was only foreseeing a long while of unsolvable arguments and unthinkable agreements.  

----------------------------------------------

Outside the mansion, where Mother Nature's vicious thunder and lightning were reigning the city, a cortège of five Death Dealers was making its way towards the front portals of the Ordoghaz, led by their almighty Lord Viktor.  A cortège it was, for as Mason was walking close to his master, the four other Dealers were transporting a coffin that was enclosing Amelia's dried body.           

It had been almost a half-hour that Mason had informed Kahn of the latest news concerning their whereabouts. Mason was also told by Viktor to tell Kahn to cancel the reception for this night, for the sun was destined to be completely risen in less than three hours. And so he had alerted his colleague, who had inevitably advised Lord Marcus. And here they were, back at Viktor's mansion, standing right outside the huge doors. As far as Mason was concerned, he had a strangely bad feeling about what was going to follow, concerning the Covenant.

As for Viktor, the urge to inflict Selene and her abomination the worst tortures he could imagine was burning him from the inside. The only thought of Selene being razed by flames was enough to please him. But this, he obviously didn't show, his cold vicious eyes of ice fixing an invisible spot ahead of him. Viktor knew for sure that before he could deal with Selene's faith, there were things that needed to be put back in their appropriate status. Inclusively the fact that he wasn't the only Vampire Elder awoken at this precise moment. Viktor slowly laid his cold eyes on Amelia's sarcophagus and sighed briefly.

The fact that Marcus had already been awakened only made him rage interiorly. Viktor couldn't wait to find himself face to face with Marcus again. Marcus, for whom he'd never had the slight bit of sympathy. As far as Viktor was concerned, he believed that the fact that Marcus was the direct descendant of Alexander Corvinus had rendered the young Elder as bigheaded and self-important. Viktor also knew that Marcus and himself have never been on the best of terms, and proved absolutely no concern regarding this, for when Viktor had something to do, he wasn't afraid of doing it. And whether it pleased others or not, they had to learn to live with the consequences.   
 

-------------------------------------

In the mansion, the tension of the waiting had gradually dropped down, for Kahn had announced that the funeral reception was to be cancelled for this night. However, this piece of news had traveled through the entire mansion to finally get to the Main Hall, where unaware residents were sitting around, doing what was best for them. Also, the whole house was still unaware of the fact that not one, but two Elders were actually awoken. Another deafening sound of thunder boomed through the house, soon followed by the white light of a subsequent lightning. And it's at this moment that the heavy doors opened widely, revealing two dark figures standing stiff in the doorway. Two manly silhouettes, both wearing what seemed to be a long leather coat, only that one of the two figures was obviously taller than the other.

There was another roar of thunder that was ensued by another bolt of light, which had allowed the Vampires in the mansion to recognize the two figures standing in the doorway. Several but discreet gasps could slightly be heard throughout the crowded room, to the point that one of the female Vampires who was standing had fainted, due to what she saw.

As Mason was fixing ahead of him, Viktor's murderous eyes were impassively glancing throughout the room, realizing how spineless and decadent his house and its residents have become under Kraven's time in what only Kraven himself could call power. This thought only made Viktor frown as his cold gaze turned into a lethal glare.

Never giving up his glare, the Elder began to walk foreword, his heavy steps echoing through the silent room. His eyes fell upon Nathalia, one of the many maids of the house who - unluckily for her - has been standing near the doors. The girl's heart began to pound more rapidly when he gaze met his cruel eyes.

"Tell me, girl," Viktor started grimly, towering over the young maiden. "Where is Marcus?" His voice echoed through her head like the thunder growling in the sky.

Nathalia was so petrified that she had forgotten to bow down before her Lord. "I - I don't… know… my Lord," she stammered, her voice almost trembling.

Viktor's eyes widened in a harsh disbelief to the lack of proficiency of the girl. _"How incompetent,"_ Viktor thought without a single feeling of compassion.

Realizing her lack of competence, Nathalia continued, "He's probably in his… I mean, in your… in the Elders' quarters… my Lord."

To her relief, Viktor slightly nodded. "Then, you will go get him for me," he commanded her coolly.

"This won't be of any necessity, I guess," another manly voice boomed from the other side of the hall. All heads turned in the other direction to see Marcus, who had finally arrived, accompanied by Kahn, and further by a very baffled Erika.

Viktor dryly turned his head as his eyes lay disdainfully on the other Elder. "Marcus," he said wryly as raising a deadly eyebrow. "Therefore we meet again, as I see."

Marcus let out a slight and willing chuckle. "Viktor… well, that's a surprise. I thought you were dead."

Viktor frowned at the Elder standing a few feet from him and sent him back his remark. "I must admit that it's more of a shock to see you here," he said blankly. "I thought you were still in hibernation," he glared even more.

However, Marcus didn't find his comment that irksome as Viktor thought he would. "Well… I guess we were both mistaken, apparently," he said with a hidden smirk.

Yet, Viktor managed his anger and said, "Apparently, yes. Now enough of rubbish and let's move on to… some more crucial matters." Again, his glare went through the whole room. "There are serious affairs that need to be dealt with, in private."

Marcus let a smirk appear on his handsome face. "As you wish," he said impartially.

To this, Viktor sent him a glare that only Marcus identified as fatal and strode through the room, passing scornfully in front of the younger Elder, who followed seconds later, leaving Mason, Kahn, Erika, and the other bewildered residents behind.

Yet, Marcus only had time to turn his head and catch a quick glimpse of Erika before disappearing into the darkness of the corridor. The young maid turned her head away, sadder than frustrated that Marcus hadn't had time to present her as his Queen. Irritated, she left the room in the other direction.


	21. Meeting Again For The First Time

Still, the new moon was suspended in the black sky of Budapest, although the sun was set to rise in a bit more than an hour. Though the thunder has somewhat dissipated and the lightning bolts weren't as frequent as they were in the past hours, a very slight haze has formed above the damp streets.

As usual, the lanes of the town were crowded with pedestrians. Usually, the roads looked much like a highway, with walkers coming and going, but due to the bad weather of the night, it was obvious that the streets were less crowded than normal.

In one of the many alleys of the main street were hiding Selene and Michael. Actually, they were more of trying to get some rest, not from some recent turbulence, but from the hunger that was devouring them from the inside. Despite the fact that Selene was trying to explain their plan to Michael, and that the latter was making a desperate effort to listen to her, their starvation was definitely taking over them.

Yet, Selene was very astounded - but very relieved - that the dire pain she had been feeling throughout her whole body and skull had now vanished completely. Not to mention her wrist that had been seriously bleeding, only God knew why. Very much to her relief, Michael hadn't noticed this little incident. If they were to flee from the country and endure the entire plight coming along with the process, Selene didn't need Michael's worry added up to all this.

As for Michael, he was very thankful that Selene's pain had finally dissipated. This whole thing had undeniably worried him, although he was now convinced that what his Vampire comrade had been feeling was only a passing faintness. Yet, he still thought that Selene needed to take some rest, contrarily to what she has been doing the two past nights. As far as he was concerned, Michael had yet to believe that what Selene had told him about her sleepless nights was true. Even though he had lived through what could be compared to Hell this last day, Michael was of a very obstinate nature. He still couldn't get himself to believe that Viktor, even after his demise, could still harm Selene. _"And on top of that… in her dreams?"_  And there they were, both sitting on a cast-off couch that has been abandoned there.

"There's a taxi station not a mile far from here," Michael answered Selene's question.

Selene rolled her eyes. "When I asked you about measures to get away from here, I was talking about leaving the country, not the town! And how far do you expect a cab to go?" She sighed.

Michael nodded but sighed, striking his hand through his messy hair, down to his neck, to finally reach the cress-shaped medallion that was sagely resting on his chest. 

Selene continued, "We've lost too much time these two last nights, Michael. The Vampires are surely out to get us, by that time---"

Michael interrupted her. "Speaking of the Vampires, Selene… don't you think that they've took a bit long to prepare their attack? They should've already been on our backs, by the way you spoke of them. Don't you think it's strange?"

Selene frowned at his statement. "You don't know the Vampires. You can never know what our kind can be up to. I have never seen or known Marcus, but by the way I've been spoken of him in the past… you never know what he's up to." She suddenly stood up. "That's why we have to find a more efficient to leave the country. The continent, even."

Michael stood up beside her. "There's also the train or the plain," he said. "I can't afford plain tickets, for all I know."

"What of the train?" Selene tilted her head, her voice softening slightly.

"We'd have to pass by my apartment first, then," Michael responded after a sigh. "That's the only detail."

"Then we're off," Selene said sharply, as she started to walk towards the end of the alley.

"And what about getting something to eat?" Michael called behind her. "It can't do us any harm, I suppose."

Selene sighed again. "The only place where we can find blood is in the safe house. We can't risk going there, Michael. That's the first place the Vampires will be searching through, if it's not already done."

Blood. Michael still couldn't believe that from now on, he'd be forced to drink what had flowed in his veins for the twenty-eight years of his life. And the worst part of it is that he knew he was going to like it. _"Blood. I can't believe it."_

He followed Selene to the main street. The roads were getting clearer, not by the dissipating haze, but by the pedestrians that were becoming fewer by the moments. This was announcing the approach of the morning, not to mention the very few birds that were flying by once in a while. The sun was soon to rise.

Michael realized that Selene was gradually becoming more anxious. She was walking ahead of him, almost unreachable, by the speed of her step. Despite the fact that Michael was desperately trying to keep up to her stride, he seemed to be miles away from her. For some reason, his own pace seemed to slow down as he felt that the crowd was closing onto him.

"Selene!" he called, rather in a lost, confused voice.

Michael's vision started to blur little by little. Though his eyes were wide opened, he almost couldn't see where he was going. The pedestrians were now multicolored spots in which he had the impression of drowning.

"Selene, wait!!" he called after her again. But it was too late. Michael suddenly stopped walking and brought a hand to his temples. Yet again, visions invaded his mind.

_He was walking in the crowded streets, making his way through the nightly crowd. People were shooting him some questioning and weird glances once in a while, but he was getting back to them by shoving them out of his path. His steps seemed heavy, his temples were pounding from weariness, and his breath was profound. _

_Making his way through the streets invaded by pedestrians, he didn't know what he was doing, where he was, and what he was supposed to be doing here, at this right moment. But somehow fate was leading him._

_Very abruptly, he stopped walking. He had found them, at last. The leather clad woman and Michael Corvin. They were standing just before his weary eyes._

Michael Corvin abruptly opened back his eyes, and noticed that his hand was clenched to the medallion that was resting on his chest. He had seen himself in his own visions. Panting heavily, his eyes took some glimpses around the place, and as a sudden reflex, he turned around.

And that's when Michael saw him, standing right before his very eyes.

A short man wearing what appeared to be rags with a black leather jacket on top, long brown hair, a beard and mustache, a frown designed on his figure, and deep grey eyes.

It was he. It was Lucian, almighty leader of the Lycans.

Lucian who was told and meant to be dead.

Michael stayed there, staring at the Lycan that was standing a few feet from him. As far as Michael was concerned, he wasn't aware of Lucian's death. The only thing he knew was that he was now showing regard and compassion for his Sire, being the carrier of Lucian's memories and at the same time of all the pain Lucian had to endure for centuries. 

Lucian's grave frown disappeared gradually as his features softened slightly. His thin lips curved into a very slight smirk. "Michael Corvin," he sympathetically began. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

Although Michael knew that it was Lucian's fault that he has become what he was now, he bore a whole lot of sympathy concerning his Sire's existence.

Michael nodded. "Lucian," he quietly said after swallowing. Michael knew that Lucian wasn't a threat to his own life, but still, preferred to stay on his guards. He wasn't a Lycan anymore, and who knew what the Lycans thought of this thing he had become.

As for Lucian, he seemed to act quite friendly regarding Michael. He also seemed to identify the surprise that Michael was feeling concerning his presence. "I know you might be astounded to see me here, alive in front of you. I am actually myself, truth is," Lucian said.

Michael ignored his statement and narrowed his eyes. "These visions… in the subway station… the sewers… your visions that---" he managed to say in spite of his astonishment.

"My visions. My memories. Reason is, that I'm actually alive," Lucian interrupted him. "I apologize if they have caused you some trouble, my friend."

Michael somewhat had difficulty with that alive and dead concept. "Why, what happened?" he asked, as Lucian was still staring at him with oblivion.

"Michael!" Michael heard his name being called from behind. "Michael!" Selene arrived seconds later.

Lucian let out a slight chuckle. "You're with a friend, as I see. I'm not surprised." His grey eyes fell upon Selene's pale features as he frown at the sight of a Vampire.

Selene's facial expression darkened as soon as she set her eyes on her Lycan foe. Her hand abruptly reached for the gun that was attached to her belt, but she quickly realized that it was now empty of ammunitions. Her shoulder still ached from the night Lucian had planted his bladed right through it.

"Selene, as I recall," Lucian stated.

However, Selene remained as cold as ice. "Lucian. What do you want?" she demanded. Michael shot her a glance and whispered, "Please, Selene."

"Actually, truth is that I was just looking for you," Lucian answered. Himself, he was quite on his guards, for a Vampire was standing not three feet away from him.

"What for?" Selene demanded again. "What do you want from us?"

Lucian frowned at her. "Nothing from you, exactly, Vampire. I have been looking for you to ask most sincerely for your help."

"What for?" Michael hesitantly asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What help do you want from us, Lucian?" Selene started, rather abruptly. "We have nothing left. Nowhere left to go! And why would we---"

"Selene!" Michael silenced her for the first time. He turned his head back to Lucian who has up to now been glaring at Selene. "What can we do for you?"

"I indeed have plans that I expect to see through, but I highly doubt that your Vampire friend will agree," Lucian said, not detaching his glare from Selene's cold ice blue eyes.

Michael sent a glance to Selene, who looked back at him, still frowning. She looked back at Lucian. A Lycan. For more than a century, she had been taught to eliminate these creatures of his from the planet. For more than a century, she had killed thousands of his kind, thinking that she will one day get back at them for what they have supposedly done to her family. And finally, she had learned that she had been doing this for absolutely nothing, only to please those who were only using her for her abilities. The Lycans were innocent in that story, but still, Selene's vampiric side was taking over her. Could she ever get rid of this hatred for the Lycans?

Selene sighed dryly. "Speak," she told Lucian in a more quiet voice.

Lucian studied her traits. Pale skin, ice blue eyes, and dark hair. All clad in leather from head to toes. A Death Dealer. A Vampire. One of those who had been dispatching his kind for centuries and centuries. One of his one-time Masters. And furthermore, one of Viktor's most loyal soldiers. Lucian had absolutely no reason to take sides with a Vampire, even if Selene had herself created the Hybrid he had longed to create for ages. But yet he had no choice. He needed Michael Corvin to obliterate Viktor and his Coven.

Lucian raised his head and stared into their eyes. "It is time for our two worlds to come to terms," he announced. "For centuries of War, my kind had tried to bring peace to the Underworld." He turned to Michael. "Now that the half-Vampire-Lycan has been created, the perfect occasion to end this damned war has presented itself to us. With you, Michael Corvin, centuries of hopeless attempts can now be rewarded."

Michael seemed rather hesitant. "What do you want from me?" If he was to fight against another almighty Vampire, Michael preferred to die. But as far as he was concerned, Lucian needed him, and the least he could do was to show a minimum of concern to what he was saying.

"Simple as it seems," Lucian answered. "You may side with us Lycans, and help me get back at the Vampires for what they have taken away from me centuries ago."

Selene shot a questioning glare to Michael, but the latter went on, "What shall I do?" Michael could still picture Lucian's memories involving the execution of his beloved Sonja. He could almost feel his pain, being the carrier of these visions.

"With years and years of accurate researches, we Lycans have come to the conclusion that a creature possessing the blood of both Vampire and Lycan can be even stronger, faster, and more powerful than any other member of the two clans." The Lycan leader continued. "This is why I want you, Michael, to accomplish what I've longed to achieve for ages. And this is to dispatch Viktor once and for all, that way peace will be brought back to our miserable existence."

His speech finally over, Selene and Michael exchanged astounded glances. Viktor was already dead, of which Michael was suddenly relieved.

Michael looked back at Lucian. "I might be useless for that part of the plan. Viktor is dead, Lucian."

Lucian's eyes slowly widened in shock. He remained silent for a short instant, but then nodded as a hidden smirk appeared on his features. "Well, I must admit that I'm not that surprised. As soon as I perceived you through the crowd, I knew that you had somehow came out as the winner of the battle that I guessed had

occurred---"

"Actually, I'm not the one who has done the job," Michael interrupted him. "Selene's the one who killed Viktor, two nights ago."

 Lucian's eyes widened even more as his eyes fell on Selene's figure. _"Who would've thought," _he mused to himself. "Really, are you?" he stated, his glare still obvious. "I must admit that you really impress me, Vampire."

Selene's heart ached as she thought of her so-said deed. "I didn't do any of this for you, I might say. I had personal reasons to do so."

Michael noticed Selene's pain as she was speaking and rapidly changed subjects. "What do you expect of us now, Lucian?"

Lucian sighed deeply. "Well, my friend. Viktor may be dead at last, but this doesn't mean that it ends here. And now that two Vampire Elders are defeated, Marcus will want them to be avenged." He paused. "Might I add anything else?"

Michael nodded. "We'll help you," he said in a decisive tone. He looked at Selene, who glared at him.

As far as Selene knew, _she_ was the one who had killed the most powerful Vampire; therefore, _she_ was the one who had to pay for her act. Her and Michael needed to leave the country; their immortal lives were entirely depending on this option. Yet, she knew that if she and Michael were alive at this moment, it was all because of Lucian, who had prevented Kraven from killing her, and who had helped her to save Michael. She owed him. She owed him big.

Selene's eyes left the floor that she had been gazing at and stared into Lucian's. "Alright. We'll help you," she said impartially. Michael smiled. "What's your plan?" Selene asked, ignoring Michael's smirk.

Lucian was satisfied, although he didn't show any sign of it. "We will meet here tomorrow night, and then we could discuss our plan. The sun is about to rise, and I wouldn't like to keep you from hiding from it."

Selene started to walk away, still glaring at Lucian, as Michael nodded. "Alright. We'll be there," he said.

Yet, Lucian didn't let him go as fast. "By the way, Michael… as I recall, you seem to be holding some object of my possession."

At first, Michael didn't know what he was talking about, but his eyes widened ad his hand reached for the medallion that was resting on his chest. Lucian's Medallion. "My apologies," he said, holding him the pendant.

"I thank you very much," were Lucian's last words as he turned away and left, disappearing in the crowd.

Michael turned around to face Selene who sent him another glare, indicating that she wasn't satisfied at all with their major change of plans. 

        


	22. In The Shadows

As the moon was leisurely disappearing and the stars were extinguishing, the sun was slowly elevating in the cloudy sky. The thunder had finally stopped, and the night was over, making place for a very rare sunny and lovely day. The streets were almost free of pedestrians, for the weekend had finally arrived. At the mansion of the Ordoghaz, the metal shades of the few windows were completely shut, not allowing the sunrays to creep into the mansion.

The noble residents of the house have now got back to their quarters for a day of rest. They were now perfectly aware that the funeral reception in honor of their Lady Amelia. Now that Lord Viktor was back, and that he AND Marcus were the two Elders remaining, tension was bound to be felt throughout the Coven. However, the Vampires of the Ordoghaz had faith in their Lords, so there was nothing to fear. But it was also known throughout the mansion that Viktor and Marcus couldn't put up with each other. And now that Amelia was dead and that the Chain was broken, a long and painful night of arguments and negotiation between the two Elders was to take place.

The corridors were, as usual, pitch black and plunged into a complete silence. A very few maids were once in a while passing by, picking up some glasses of blood that were remaining on some tables in the halls, as well as some Death Dealers who had just decided to retire from their late night working. After a few moments, the halls were absolutely cleared of every life form.

Only could be heard the clear sound of light and hurried footsteps knocking against the stone flooring of the Northern Wing of the mansion, on the second floor. A very slim and short figure at the end of the dark hall was beginning to take shape, as the sound of the footsteps was becoming clearer.

Erika strode through the hall in a very rushed pace, as her slender shadow was following her, sliding on the wall. Her vaporous black gown and her silky blond locks gave the impression of floating behind her as the pale blue vampiric eyes of hers were glaring at an invisible spot in front of her.

She was furious. During this previous night, not even two hours ago, she had been surprised, yet very much delighted by the demand offered to her by the very Lord Marcus. He had proposed her to become his own Vampire Queen. His consort, his bride, in other words: the one to rule on the mansion with him! This thought still made Erika smirk. What made her frown, though, was the fact that he hadn't had the time to announce this marvelous decision of his, for the funeral reception had had to be cancelled, due to the rising sun.

Erika sighed languidly. She had waited at least seventy years for being asked that by 'someone'. _"And now, I have to wait _another_ day…"_ she thought with irritation. _"Oh, well… at least, he kissed me!" _Another wide grin appeared on her beautiful features.

Her fantasies were suddenly interrupted when she arrived at the intersection of another corridor. She could hear voices coming from a room nearby. Erika dryly turned her head in the direction of the voices and noticed, at the far end of that other hall, a dim - very dim light - creeping through a huge wooden door that was not completely closed. Erika hesitated at first, but being the sneaky and curious Vampress that she was, she began to tiptoe towards the slightly opened door. The voices were becoming louder and louder, and not only could Erika identify the orators as being men, but she could now clearly make out what they were saying.

"As much as it hurts me to say it, I'm afraid that we'll have to come to an agreement by the end of the day," the first voice was saying.

"I can assure you, Viktor, that I have absolutely no objection to that," a younger voice responded. Erika recognized Marcus's voice. "What we'll need is just a little collaboration."

"That's all I'm asking coming from you, Marcus," Viktor replied indignantly. "One of us will have to go back to slumber for the next century, and as far as I know, there are still matters that I need to sort out myself."

Erika approached the doors of Viktor's lodgings and took a peek inside the bedroom. Marcus was sitting in a huge couch near the window, as Viktor was standing, towering above him and hands behind his back. Erika could've sworn that at everything Marcus was stating, Viktor was going to rip the younger Elder's head off.

"By curious coincidence, are you insinuating that I'm the one who shall go back to slumber for the next hundred years?" Marcus asked, raising a challenging eyebrow.

"Curious coincidence is that I am, actually," Viktor replied sternly. "Haven't I made it clear enough for you?"

"No need to repeat yourself, I heard you," Marcus glared for the first time.

Erika's violet eyes quitted the scene she was carefully spying on and met the glare of the cold stone floor. So then Viktor had the intention to send Marcus back to slumber? Even if he had just woken up? _"And even after he asked me to be his Queen?" _Erika thought painfully. She couldn't believe it; she didn't want to believe it! As far as she was concerned, she was seeing her existence as completely doomed. Just as soon as something good was happening to her and she felt ecstatic and delighted about it, her sentiment absolutely had to be broken by some bad event following it.

_"Life is so unfair!"_ Erika thought with despair.

"Spying on others during the early hours of the morning, aren't we?" a female voice hissed from behind her.

Erika startled at the sound of the haunting voice of the woman. She turned around and recognized Anyanka, one of the many Death Dealers, standing a few feet from her. Anya raised a suspicious eyebrow, waiting for Erika's answer. If a Death Dealer, furthermore one of the most loyal ones knew that Erika was spying on Elders, she was sure to be sentenced to death. _"Or maybe worse… Marcus could revise his decision and I'll stay a maid forever!"_

Thinking of that fate, Erika failed to say anything that made sense. "Hum… no, I'm not… I wasn't, I was just--" she stammered as she backed away from the door.

"You know, I could have you reported for spying on your superior," Anya threatened her, crossing her arms.

"I apologize, my Lady, I--" Erika began. But then she realized that she wasn't longer a simple maid, but Marcus's Queen. A hidden smirk appeared on her youthful features as she said in a completely different tone, "I have given myself that right, actually."

Anya's cold blue eyes glared into Erika's violet orbs. "Ah really, have you? I must admit that it's the first time I hear an ordinary servant girl speak as cheekily as you."

Erika's courage kept pumping her. "Well, there's a beginning to everything," she smiled evilly.

"Is there?" Anya said is a harsh, despising voice. "And whatsoever, who are you to be so insolent as to speak to your superiors on that tone?" she glared at Erika from head to toes.

An evil smirk appeared on Erika's pretty face and she slightly chuckled. "Haven't you heard the rumors," she asked or more likely stated. _"Well, Miss… you'll have the honor to be the very first to learn about the new Queen of the Ordoghaz."_ Erika thought pleasingly.

Anya put her hands on her hips and said pointedly, "Apparently not, for I have spent the entire last night in my quarters. And as far as I am concerned, I couldn't care less about these rumors of yours," she said, despising the blonde Vampress.

Another evil grin appeared on Erika's features. "Oh, really? Even if those rumors concern the fact that Lord Viktor is the one who's to rule on the Coven for the next century?" she stated, even though the truth hurt.

Anya's eyes widened and her heart made a jump when she heard the name of her Sire. "What?" she said suspiciously. Erika's smile widened. "What do you mean?!"

Erika stared at her, the same evil smile apparent on her face. "Oh, so now you're interested in what I'm saying, aren't you?"

Anya glared deadly at her. "If I were you - which is not most likely - I would speak, because trust me, servant, you don't want to face the consequences," she said through clenched teeth.

Erika gestured towards the huge doors of Viktor's bedroom. "Well, why don't you take a look yourself and then you'll see if I'm telling stories. Watch out not to bother them."

Anya glowered at Erika once more and she quietly stepped to the door that was now a bit more opened, due to Erika's recent peek. The very faint light coming from the inside of the room seemed to brighten Anya's beautiful features and eyes. Suddenly, she felt like her heart had hit the pit of her stomach. The blonde servant was telling the truth… Viktor was there and truly alive. Anya's breath seemed to cease as the aloofness in her cold eyes has gradually changed for warmth and compassion. Her pale, silky skin looked even whiter than usual, as her widened eyes gave absolutely no hint of life. She kept gazing in front of her, as if she was in a daze.

Erika smirked again as she backed away from her. "You shall thank me later, I suppose," she said before turning around. Giggling to herself, Erika walked away from Anya, her light footsteps resonating throughout the hall.

Anya was fixed on the spot, not believing what she was witnessing. Despite the extreme amount of delight and liberation that now inhabited her hardened heart, she couldn't come to believe that Viktor was alive, standing a few feet from her. She had seen him dead, hadn't she? Everyone knew he was dead, didn't they? But yet, it was untrue. Anya suddenly felt a strange emotion invade her whole body. An emotion that she hadn't felt in more than a hundred years. _"Is this… joy, that I'm feeling?"_ she thought oddly. In fact it was, for the last time she had experimented that kind of emotion was back in the time when she was new to the Coven and Viktor was by her side to guide her. And now he was back… only this thought made her heart fill up with warmth.

However, back in Viktor's lodgings, the atmosphere wasn't as cordial as it was outside the door. Viktor and Marcus were still arguing about the same subject, unsurprisingly. Marcus was now pacing throughout the room, while Viktor was standing stiff near him, always glaring at every movement and step he made and every single word he said.

"Beating around the bush won't lead us to any decent decision," Viktor said as he began to get impatient. "I told you that I need to attend to some crucial matters that are left still unsolved."

Marcus was still pacing, eyes fixed on his feet. "Therefore, let me point out that it is my turn to rule on the Coven." He stopped walking. "Isn't it?"

Viktor raised an eyebrow. "In case you haven't realized it yet, the Chain has been broken for the first time in fourteen centuries!"

"Amelia is dead and we're the only Elders left alive! And even if it irritates me badly to say it, we cannot risk that one of us could be killed during the other's slumber." Marcus looked away.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Viktor demanded skeptically, narrowing his cold eyes.

Marcus paused and slightly sighed, showing that what he was about to say really bothered him. He began to pace again, this time looking more anxious than before. "I'm afraid that we'll both have to give up on the one hundred year slumber, Viktor."

Viktor's eyes widened with abhorrence. This fact displeased him even more than it displeased Marcus. "Are you saying that we'll both have to rule on the Covens at the same time? This is absolutely ridiculous!" he accused.

Marcus sighed and said, rising his voice, "Amelia is dead and as you said, the Chain has been broken! We cannot gratify to the old ways anymore---"

"Is it not our obligation to do so?" Viktor interrupted him crossly. "And haven't we always done so since the time the Covenant was put into place?"

Marcus rolled his eyes and stopped in front of the door. "The Covenant doesn't mean anything to our kind anymore. For the survival of the specie---"

"As far as I know, these rules are the only reason why us Vampires have survived this long," Viktor interrupted him again. "We cannot abandon the Covenant like this! This is completely absurd!"

"What I am saying is that---" Marcus couldn't finish his sentence, as another of these incredible headaches plagues his skull. He brought a hand to his temples and closed his eyes. It's at this moment that visions plagued his mind.

_He was knelt down on the cold floor of the Crypt, his wrists and ankles gripped with silver chains. Strangely, this caused him an awful pain. Blood was leaking from the side of his face, as a strange and painful pressure could be felt on his left shoulder. He could also feel another pressure, this one cold and metallic, but on the side of his head. A gun. In front of him, he could see Viktor sitting in his stone chair, glaring deadly into his eyes._

Marcus suddenly opened his eyes and found himself back in Viktor's bedroom, the latter staring at him in disbelief. Marcus couldn't believe, yet couldn't understand what was happening to him. First, incredible migraines plaguing him once in a while, and now, what? Hallucinations when he was in an awakened state?

Viktor raised a scornful eyebrow as he looked down on the younger Elder who was now holding his head with both hands. "Is there something wrong?" he asked, rather neutrally.

Despite his pain, Marcus managed to say a few reassuring words. "No, it's alright… I'm alright…" He said through his pain. He closed his eyes once more, and found himself in another place, once again. "Argh… no…"

Viktor's cold blue eyes widened as Marcus almost screamed in pain. "I have always knows that the responsibility of an Elder demanded too much effort coming from someone like you," Viktor accused scornfully.

But Marcus couldn't hear him… the pain was literally taking over his skull. With another painful yell, he practically bent down and managed to move out of the doorway.

Viktor glared at him with disbelief. "Very well… as I see we have no choice other than to put off this discussion until you feel… better…" he finished dimly. His voice softened as his cold eyes locked with Anya's, for the young Vampress was still standing in the doorway. Although he was very glad to see her again, he was unwilling to let show how he truly felt, question of honor. He could've greeted her at this right moment, if only he wasn't as proud as he was. Furthermore, Marcus's presence really did disturb him.

On her side, Anya let out a stifled gasp. If she was still a mortal, she knew she would've fainted since long ago. Only Viktor's hard stare was enough to chill the precious blood flowing in her immortal veins. She could've walked to him, if only the shock hadn't been that strong.

Another of Marcus's painful yells suddenly interrupted both their stares. Anya looked away, not willing to cause any kind of disturbance, while Viktor shot another glare at Marcus. The latter suddenly opened his eyes back and started to pant heavily. He glanced around the room and finally sighed with relief.

"Need any… assistance?" Viktor's voice echoed in his skull. Viktor was for himself very stunned by Marcus's attitude. As far as he knew, all Vampires, being undying, were deprived of all kind of sufferance - put apart their only weakness which was sunlight - and never had he seen, in fourteen hundred years, a Vampire - moreover an Elder - being the victim of such pain. "Maybe we should… retreat for today and ---"

"It's alright…" Marcus panted again. "I'm well, everything's alright."

Viktor raised his eyebrow suspiciously, but then came back to the topic, acknowledging Marcus's words. "Good," he nodded. "Now if you could focus and pay a little attention to what's being discussed, for once, there could be one possibility to get to a conclusion regarding the Covenant."

Marcus seemed confused at first, but quickly remembered where they were at. "The Covenant… yes, of course… there has to be a solution to this problem…"

Outside the door, Anya was still analyzing the scene. _"I'd better get back, now…"_ she thought, getting out of her daze. For the first time in more than a century, a slight and joyful grin was about to appear on her lips, but her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming from the nearby corridor.

Anya violently turned her head as her crystal eyes search through the darkness for an identifiable silhouette. It's at this moment that she perceived, on the wall of the neighboring hall, the shadow of an unknown being.

The sound was becoming dimmer by the seconds, and Anya knew that these weren't as light and featherlike as any of the servants' footsteps.

Furthermore, the haunting shadow designed on the wall was more of a very manly figure.

__


	23. Forever Gone, Forever You

The sun had finally begun to go down, although it was only the beginning of the afternoon. The total darkness was reigning throughout the halls of the Ordoghaz. It was so dark that one who was standing at the end of a corridor couldn't have been able to see what was going on at the other end.

Despite the absolute obscurity of the mansion, it was certainly not the dead silent that was ruling over the halls. Footsteps were echoing through the corridors. Heavy footsteps, which indicated that the wandering stranger was a male.

An elegant, yet vague shadow was designed on the wall and was following its possessor. And this shadow prefigured nothing but bad intentions. Very bad intentions, in fact.

----------------------------------------------------------

_I wanted you to be with me_

_For so long I don't even know why now_

The morning was almost coming to an end, and Erika really wanted to get back to the maids' quarters to get some rest before the sun could set again. However, even if she did return to bed for the rest of the day, she was sure that she wouldn't be able to fall asleep. The discussion she had intruded on between Viktor and Marcus had done nothing but worsen her situation. Now not only that Marcus hadn't proclaimed her as his new Queen, but he was actually the one to return for slumber… for a whole century!

Erika slightly whined. _"And I'll still have to wait a hundred years!"_ She sighed as she tried to comfort herself, _"Well… maybe there could be a slight possibility that Lord Viktor changes his mind… _maybe_…"_ But she knew that chances were very minor.

Yet, she could still find some consolation in her memories of what happened the previous night. Yes, Lord Marcus had proposed her to be his Queen, but he had also kissed her! And the taste of it, Erika found it delicious, promising, and really appealing. The only thought of it was enough for another lovely smile of hers to appear on her pretty face. _"An Elder has kissed me!"_ she thought, hardly believing the truth. For once, someone had really consented her love and had returned his in exchange. And an Elder, on top of it all. _"I've definitely won the jackpot!"_ she thought again as she let out an unwilling but slight chuckle.

Her sweet grin rapidly changed for what seemed to be a sadistic smirk, as she thought of another possibility. _"It makes me feel awful to admit it, but for just a second… I only wish that Kraven was here to see that…"_

Her vicious thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a sound coming from somewhere nearby. Erika's heart made a jump and she rapidly turned her head and body in the other direction. She stopped her walk as her eyes glimpsed fretfully through the place. Someone else was here with her, she could feel it. _"Anyanka, perhaps?"_ she thought. _"No, that's impossible… she has certainly met with Lord Viktor at that time, I assume…"_ There was no doubt about that: it was in fact the sound of steps coming towards her. And these footsteps were way too heavy to belong to any other maid.

The sound dropped dryly. Erika let out a smothered gasp, as she thought that the individual that was somewhere near might have seen her. Whoever this person was, he or she could easily report her to Marcus, or even worse, to Viktor, and who knew what the consequences could possibly be?

The entire corridor was once again plunged into a deadly silence. Still glancing around, Erika began to slowly step backwards, getting away from where she believed the sound had been coming from. Her heart jumped again as her thoughts went back to what happened before her previous encounter with Marcus. When she was wandering in the basement of the mansion and she came face to face with a ghost.

Erika could still see the young woman in front of her. Her torn out shabby white dress, her golden locks that gave the impression of floating on her head, and her silky pale skin that strangely seemed perfectly untouched despite her scruffy old clothing. And most of all, these big, beautiful emerald eyes that were staring back at her, as if staring into emptiness. Erika swallowed with difficulty. What if that specter had come out of her grave to haunt her?

Erika's blood chilled inside of her veins when she felt the hot breathing of someone on the back of her neck. She was now literally trembling with fear. The ghost of the Western Wing was definitely back to haunt her!! _"This can't be… I'm imagining things…"_ Erika thought, trying to convince herself that none of all this was true. _"Ghost don't exist, they ---"_

All of a sudden, a hand was planted on her mouth as another grabbed her by the waist and dragged her away.

Erika started to groan, willing to get away from her harasser. No use to try to do so, for the being that had taken hold of her seemed way too strong… however stronger than she was. Erika felt like being violently pressed against a wall nearby and pinned onto it. Her eyes widened in shock as she recognized her aggressor.

Tall and lean, he was wearing what seemed like a black worn out shirt of silk that could've have once been fashionable. His pale mug showed the features of a very handsome man, and his jet-black messy hair came down to his chin and was covering a part of his figure.

Erika felt like her heart hit the pit of her stomach when she locked eyes with the Vampire standing not even a few centimeters in front of her. The one she had for so long desired, but who kept pushing her away inconsiderately. The one because of whom she had for a long time suffered.

_But now that I've given up on you_

_Defiantly you see me_

Kraven of Leicester.

Erika was then immobile, staring into Kraven's dark eyes. Him also, he was looking back at her, but with this smug, dismayed expression of his on his face. Gradually - and very surprisingly -, his thin lips curled into a very large grin.

He let out a muffled laugh and studied Erika's features, his hand still on her mouth. "Well, hello there, Erika…" he said in a voice that almost sounded gentle.

Erika couldn't answer. Not only because of the fact that Kraven's hand was planted firmly on her mouth, but also no words could escape her throat, due to the shock. She kept staring at him in the eyes, not believing that he was actually here, in the mansion. _"Never should've I wished to see him here!"_ she thought.

However, Kraven kept staring into her face, the same old smug smile on his features. Another laugh escaped his throat as he raised his eyebrows. "Now, now… don't panic, sweetheart. Now I'll take my hand off your mouth only if you promise me not to scream, alright?" Even when speaking quietly, that viciousness seemed to always be in his voice.

Erika, eyes always wide with stupor, fretfully nodded her head, her blond locks bobbling with the movement.

Kraven's smirk widened as another vicious laugh escaped his throat. "You know, you look quite attractive when being shocked like this," he chuckled again, but was interrupted by Erika's bite on his finger. "Argh!" he forced himself not to yell out loud.

Erika looked around, but came to one conclusion: she couldn't escape Kraven. He had pinned her onto a corner of two adjoining walls, and even if she tried to run away, she was sure that he would catch her.

Kraven licked the blood leaking from the gash on his finger and turned to Erika, glaring at her. "How dare you do this to me, you---" he began ominously. But then he interrupted himself as another vicious smirk appeared on his features. "Well… I must admit, Erika… that I'm really glad to see you again," he said as he got close to her. "You remember that lovely night we spent together a few days ago? Delicious, wasn't it?"

Erika frowned at him. The only thought of this night made her tremble. Yes, of course she had appreciated the moment, but the fact that Kraven had abandoned her after… she wished she could forget all about it. Thinking of the awful night, she glared at him as her raged pumped her up. "A night that I wish I could erase from my memories," she said viciously.

_Walking away I see the pain _

_You put me through_

Kraven raised an eyebrow, taken aback from her sharp reply. He rapidly changed subject. "You know, Erika… I've been looking for you practically all morning." Erika tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. What did he want, now? "And I must admit…" Kraven paused and looked away for a second, but then said, "that you seem quite different from all the other Vampire maids of whom I have tasted the blood." This thought made him smile perversely.

_I see through you_

Erika's eyes narrowed slightly. _"As being the only one who was stupid enough to fall in the trap of a backstabbing jerk like you,"_ she thought. "W-what do you want?" she stammered.

Kraven smirked again. "Well, that's quite simple. I want you to come with me, Erika. Far from here… isn't that what you had always dreamed of? Tell me…" he was getting closer and closer.

Erika's violet eyes widened in disgust. After all he's done to her, he thought that she was going to follow him to some unknown place? Erika started to step backwards, but the wall behind stopped her.

_Lost in your game to change the same_

_Forever gone, forever you_

__

Anyanka was walking in the darkness of the adjoining corridor. She had actually heard footsteps. Footsteps that belonged to no servant, as she knew. And the roaming shadow on the walls… she knew it was a quite unusual figure.

And as she was getting closer and closer, following the way the peculiar shadow had followed, she could start hearing voices. Actually, it was only one voice… a very manly voice. And this voice, she recognized it perfectly, only that she couldn't come to believe it was true.

When she arrived at the end of the hall and took a peek at what was happening between the two individuals, she eyes widened in shock. Kraven was standing there, less than ten feet away from her. She couldn't believe Kraven's foolishness.

_"Kraven? Is he so stupid as to come back here and risk to be detained?"_ she thought disbelievingly. _"I never thought he was that unwise as to do something such as this…" _Yet, an evil smirk appeared on her beautiful features as she thought of all the torture Viktor could inflict on Kraven.

However, she needed some rest, and she wasn't going to lose her time to an idiot such as Kraven. Anya grabbed her cell phone from her belt and composed a number. "Anya speaking. There's an emergency on the second floor of the Northern Wing," she said quietly.

She turned around and left to her quarters, this time hopeful to get a good night of rest… or so she thought.

Further, Kraven was still trying to negotiate with Erika. However, the latter was now less easy to fool.

"You come with me, and we can start building our own Coven," Kraven continued. His hand teasingly went up her bare arm as he stared deeply into her eyes. Erika could now see the traitor and coward he has always been. "How can you say no to this offer? I'll give you everything you ask for."

_There's something very wrong about this_

_I think you knew all along somehow_

Another vicious smirk, as his other hand brushed the side of Erika's face, down to her neck. The latter tried to pull away from his threatening hand, but the one on her arm made her stay on the spot.

"You'll see… come with me, and you won't regret it," Kraven said again. "What do you say about that, sweetie?"

Erika's eyes quitted Kraven's hand that was now teasingly sweeping her lower neck and she glared deeply in his eyes. Only the vicious look in her eyes was enough to shock Kraven.

_You'll only take me to change my mind_

_Lonely, broken, and defeated_

"No," she dryly said. This word let out of her throat, Erika felt a feeling of liberation and accomplishment invade her whole body. In the past, she wouldn't have dreamed of saying no to Kraven. _"This, was the old Erika,"_ she thought.

Kraven's smile gradually disappeared as he looked at Erika with disbelief. He dryly exhaled, before saying with another slight smirk, "I must've misunderstood what you said. W-what did you say?"

Erika's glare intensified. "I said no," she said casually. "I will never go anywhere with you. You can always hope," she said, detaching herself from his arm.

Kraven glared deadly into her face. "Are you… _refusing_ something to me?" he asked in disbelief. "How dare you say no to your Lord and Sire, you---"

Erika interrupted him, as her courage kept increasing. "You're maybe my Sire, but never again will you be my Lord. You're just a traitor to the whole Vampire specie!"

_So far away I see the truth_

_Seen through you_

Kraven violently grabbed her arm, but she pulled away and slapped him right on the side of the face. Kraven turned his head away, not believing what he was living. _"What has she become? Smart?!"_ He turned his head towards her and Erika noticed that Kraven's eyes were now of a piercing pale blue. "You hit me? You dared to put your hand on me, you bitch!" Kraven had to struggle against his ego not to speak so loud. "And who are you, you worthless servant, to call me a traitor?" he said disgustingly.

_I see through you_

Erika's heart made a jump, and to the surprise of Kraven, a smirk appeared on her features. "You really want to know?" Kraven didn't flinch, unimpressed, so she continued. "I am, for your information, the new bride of the lord Marcus." Erika hoped that statement stabbed Kraven through the heart.

_Now that I know the way you play_

_I don't want you_

"You liar," Kraven said in a muffled voice as he narrowed his murderous eyes.

A standard servant like Erika couldn't have climbed the hierarchy of the Ordoghaz in only a few nights…Kraven tried to convince himself that Erika was lying. He suddenly felt a strange feeling invading his body. Was that guilt, or jealousy?

"Let me tell you something… You are just a worthless lying bitch, that's what you are." Kraven said with disgust. He once again grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards him. "Now, you come with me---"

Erika slapped him harder. "I told you, I am not going anywhere with you, you backstabbing coward!!"

Kraven breathed heavily as he rubbed his jaw. "And yet again you put your hand on me?" To Erika's surprise, Kraven viciously smiled at her… or at whatever nastiness that was about to come out of his mouth. "You want to stay here… so be it."

Erika shot him a disbelieving glare as she narrowed her eyes. What was going to come up with now?

"However… I could always denounce you as an ally," Kraven said viciously, to what Erika arched an eyebrow. "As far as I remember, you are the one who helped me escaped the mansion only a few nights ago, aren't you, Erika?"

Erika's heartbeat seemed to cease as Kraven spoke the truth. She actually was the one who had acquired him the silver nitrate gun and had allowed him to escape without being noticed by anyone. Erika suddenly felt guilt plague her entire slim body. And what if Kraven's threat was actually true? What if he denounced her to Marcus and Viktor? Then, Marcus would lose all the faith he had in her. Erika's eyes met with Kraven's again.

"Oh, yes… I could denounce you to Marcus…" Kraven continued. "And then go see if he'll still want you as his Queen!"

His words stabbed her through the heart, and Erika kicked Kraven in his injured leg with her high heel. The latter cried in pain as he bent down, grabbing his calf in pain. Erika made the best of that and ran away as fast as she could, heading to the maids' quarters, at last.

_Walking away I see the pain_

_You put me through_

Kraven got up slowly and said to himself, "That's it, sweetheart… run. Run away while you can…" He then turned around, but his eyes suddenly widened in horror at what he saw.

At the very end of the corridor were five Death Dealers running towards him, each armed with a huge rifle. Kraven identified Kahn as being at the head of the squad. They were there for him.

"Stand still!" Kahn ordered him. Kraven had no other choice than to do so. He has been caught. In his own Coven.

Kraven growled through his fangs as he shot hateful glares at each vampire that was surrounding him. _"Damn you, Erika!"_ he silently cursed.

_Lost in your game to change the same_

_Forever gone, forever you_


	24. Revelation

_The stony floor of the Elders' Resting Chamber was cold and bitter under his the weight of his battered body. Silver chains were tightened to his wrists and ankle and were causing him real harm. Blood was leaking from a gash on the side of his bruised face and on his shoulder, where he could still feel a strange pressure, as if a hand was planted right there. _

_Beside him on the cold floor, he could see the shadows of two Vampires standing right beside him, speaking to each other. Seconds that seemed more like hours passed by, and he felt this feeling of anguish throughout his old damaged body; he knew he was going to die._

_Slowly, he turned and looked up to the older Vampire who was standing there. He hadn't had time to notice anything else, for Viktor had struck him in the face with only one single blow. Blood splattered everywhere as he yelled in pain. He landed dead on the floor of the Crypt, his Lycan blood leaking on the floor. _

Marcus suddenly opened his eyes, looking around him and breathing heavily as if he had ran a marathon. He has found himself sitting in the couch. His grey orbs glanced fretfully through the room. Yet again, another terrible headache. And for the second time in one night, another vision, or hallucination, he didn't know how to call that anymore. _"What happened? What's happening to me?"_ he thought, almost panicking.

"Were you listening to what I was saying?" Marcus startled when he head Viktor's somber voice. Marcus's eyes fell on the other Elder standing beside him. The latter was staring at him rather derisorily, the inferno in his cold eyes firing Marcus. "Well, then?" Viktor demanded impatiently.

Marcus stammered, though not feeling so uncomfortable, "Yes, I… I apologize, Viktor, I really don't know what's happening to me lately… I'm feeling this pain--"

However, Viktor didn't seem quite impressed. "Spare me your ludicrous excuses," he said sharply. "Now if you could only make a single effort and only try to concentrate on this unfathomable standoff---"

"For your information," Marcus cut him off, "I'm willing as much as you to finish off with this dilemma." Viktor sent him a glare, which Marcus sent him back. "Now, back to what was being argued…" his voice softened slightly.

"As I was saying," Viktor interrupted him again, "this Coven has grown helpless and decadent during my absence." He started to pace in front of Marcus. "And since I have finally returned, it is up to _me_ to fortify it again. As you can see, Marcus, there are still problems that need to be taken care of," he stopped in his pace and his cold eyes shot a despising glare at Marcus, "including some things that need to be put back into their respective places," he said pointedly.

Marcus, still sitting in the couch, narrowed his eyes, "Things that need to be put back into their respective places, you say? And you mean?" Marcus glared at him. If Viktor thought that Marcus was going back to slumber for another century, he was in the wrong.

"You know exactly what I mean, Marcus," Viktor said harshly. "Furthermore and as far as I know, I am much capable of ending this War on my own."

Marcus slowly turned his head towards Viktor and said, "You mean, your War?" A discreet chuckle and a slight smirk followed his words.

At first, Viktor felt rage invade his body as he wished he could rip Marcus's head off at this very moment. But then he judged wiser to ignore his reply and went on, "There have been many major and irrevocable disasters that have happened, and we can't afford any other cataclysm to arise. Therefore, you shall be the one who will return to slumber. And this will be as soon as possible," he said firmly, giving his back to Marcus.

Marcus raised an eyebrow, unafraid. "Ah, really, you think?" He knew that fate wasn't against him, and didn't fear Viktor.

Viktor dryly turned around to face the other Elder. "Are you questioning my decisions?" he accused sharply.

Marcus slowly rose from the couch and approached Viktor, still looking fearless. "Haven't I, always?"

Viktor's vampiric blue eyes widened in hatred and shock. How dare Marcus allowed himself to speak in such a tone to him, the oldest and strongest Vampire ever? Viktor's aristocratic features flushed with rage. If Marcus wasn't an Elder, Viktor wouldn't have hesitated to finish him off in no time.

Viktor approached him and glared deadly into Marcus's grey eyes, towering over him. "You speak to me on that tone again, and I guarantee you that the consequences will be extremely painful," he threateningly said between his fangs.

Another slight smirk appeared on Marcus's face as Viktor glared disbelievingly at him. "I can imagine from afar-- argh!!!" Marcus wrapped his arms around his ribcage and lightly bent over. Again, the pain had plagued him, but this time not his head, but his ribs. He could feel his bones throbbing and cracking, as if a thousand knives were transplanting him.

Viktor looked at him rather in shock, still not believing what he was witnessing. _"What's gone with him?"_ he thought as Marcus's screams were filling up the room. As far as he knew, Viktor had always seen Marcus as an incompetent being full of conceit. Furthermore, it was to Viktor's great dismay that the Council had pronounced Marcus as a Vampire Elder, for Marcus was the only direct descendant of Alexander Corvinus. Yet, even if Viktor's hatred for Marcus was incurable, he couldn't help himself from wondering why the younger Elder was acting like this.

By that time, Marcus had leaned on the arm of the couch and was practically bent down, always wincing and screaming in pain, his arm around his chest and eyes closed. It seemed that he was in another world, like he was seeing things in his mind.

Viktor shot him a last glare and dryly turned around to leave him behind, but abruptly stopped in his pace. Something in Marcus seemed different… and that was the fact that his mouth was now full of huge fangs… and Viktor knew that these weren't ordinary Vampire fangs. _"By the Ancestor's name… what's happening to him?"_ Viktor thought somewhat bothered.

And Marcus's eyelids opened, but his deep grey eyes weren't what were revealed. Instead, huge monstrous black eyes were gazing into emptiness. And these eyes, Viktor recognized them perfectly. The same eyes as Michael Corvin's. _Hybrid_ eyes.

Viktor's blood froze inside his veins, as his heart seemed to hit the pit of his stomach. He couldn't believe what was happening before his very eyes. Marcus Corvinus has become a blend of a Vampire and a Lycan. What Viktor has feared and has tried to prevent for centuries. What he has fought against in the Underworld, not three nights ago. And besides, the reason why he had lost his precious daughter, six centuries ago. 

Viktor's eyes widened in abhorrence as he stared in shock at a suffering Marcus. "Abomination…" he almost whispered. Yes, Marcus has become an abomination. He, the only _direct_ descendant of Alexander Corvinus, the first true immortal. And this fact, Viktor knew that it was making things even worse… Viktor felt an insatiable rage invade him and sent another deadly glare to Marcus as he pulled out his sword. This creature was not going to survive longer, Viktor was sure of this fate.

He began to slowly step towards the beast, staring at it in disgust. Marcus's new power was incomparable to any other power… even Viktor's. A shiver went up Viktor's spine when he thought of what had up to now seemed impossible. He couldn't bare the thought that Marcus - whom he had always disliked, furthermore - could be even more powerful than he was himself. However, Viktor had yet to understand how it was possible that Marcus has become this… horror. As he knew, Marcus was a pure born Vampire, and the only way he could've become this… monstrosity, was to combine Lycan blood to his pure Vampire blood. But how could this disaster have happened? As far as Viktor could remember, Marcus seemed perfectly healthy the last time he saw him - which was two centuries from now - and absolutely no Lycan had approached… his tomb…

Viktor dryly stopped in his pace when a recent memory came back to his mind. A few nights ago, back in the Resting Chamber, he had in fact slain a Lycan _himself_, striking him across the face. He remembered the huge amount of blood that had poured out when the beast fell dead on the floor of the Crypt. _Lycan blood_. On the floor of the _Crypt_, below which _Marcus_ was still slumbering.

Viktor's features paled even more as his eyes widened in disbelief. He had himself made this impure blood shed. And now, because of that, Marcus has become an abomination. And it was Viktor's own fault. Technically, he had _created_ the thing he loathed more than anything else in this cursed world. He felt numb, frozen… he couldn't come to believe that he was himself the creator of this repugnance. And even though it was only Marcus's eyes and teeth that had changed, soon, his whole constitution will subject to the change.

And Viktor could simply _not_ let this happen. Baring his fangs at his suffering 'opponent', he walked towards it, his mighty and deadly sword in hand. Viktor looked down at Marcus.

"I'm sorry, Marcus," Viktor said rather neutrally. "This will hurt me as much as it will hurt you." He raised the threatening blade of his sword.

Only for a split second, one could have identified what seemed to be pity across the Elder's face, but it was quickly covered by his usual cold mask of hatred and aloofness. Marcus was still yelling in pain, and thinking that he might soon fully transform into the hybrid made Viktor rage even more.

Suddenly and to his dismay - although perhaps relief? -, Viktor heard a knock on the door. Sighing exasperatedly, he lowered his sword and said rather impatiently, "What is it?"

The voice outside the door responded. "It is Derik, my Lord."

Viktor recognized the voice of one of his warriors. "You may enter," he said after putting his sword away.

"My Lord," Derik started in a professional manner. Viktor looked back at him, waiting for what he had to say, but then realized that his warrior was eyeing Marcus, an expression of worry visible on his cold features. "…If I can allow myself to ask, my Lord… is Lord Marcus feeling alright?"

Viktor dryly turned his head towards the other Elder who was still yelling and bent over, arms around his chest. As far as Viktor was concerned, never will he let anyone know that it was his fault that Marcus has become… this thing. "Do not bother, servant. He only suffers from a slight soreness. That's all," he said severely.

Another of Marcus's yells echoed through the room as the Death Dealer at the door looked at him in disbelief and then at Viktor. This wasn't only a simple faintness, as he could see… and hear.

Derik, stammered, somewhat uneasy, "…I would never underestimate your judgement, my Lord, but… Lord Marcus doesn't seem well at all and---"

Derik didn't know what made him stop in his sentence, whether Viktor's fixed stare or the fact that Marcus had now risen, looking completely fit. The latter looked around incredulously, panting heavily, and brought a hand to his forehead. He met Viktor's hard stare, but then his blue vampiric eyes fell upon the Death Dealer. "You all right, my Lord?" the latter asked, rather relieved.

Marcus responded by a faint nod and exhaled. "Yes… yes, I guess I am," he said, to what Viktor frowned.

"Are you," the latter asked, or more likely stated. He turned to the other Vampire. "Now, may I know the purpose of your call," Viktor demanded.

Derik nodded professionally. "The traitor has been found my Lords," he said.

Both Viktor and Marcus's eyes widened. "And who are we talking about, here?" Marcus asked.

"Kraven, my Lord," Derik answered. "It has been reported by Anyanka, that he's been seen harassing one of the maids," he added. Viktor's heart made a jump when he heard the name of the young Vampress.

"A maid, you say?" Marcus asked sceptically. "And who is she?"

"Unknown up to now, my Lord," Derik answered. "No other information has been given."

"I see," Marcus said dimly, bringing his hand to his chin. Something troubled him, he couldn't say what.

Viktor seemed also bothered. "Tell me, servant… was Kraven really that injudicious as to come back where he was sure to be caught?" he asked, sceptically, arching an eyebrow.

"Is this why you left him in charge," Marcus whispered from behind Viktor, who sent him another glare. "Now, why don't we pay him a visit?"

"I'm afraid that you shall go alone, Marcus," Viktor said. "For I have other concerns to look after."

"As you wish, Viktor," Marcus said, somewhat surprised. As far as Marcus could see, Viktor didn't look quite himself. Otherwise, he would've already pronounced Kraven's condemnation. _"Strange…"_ Marcus thought. _"Is this that of a revelation?"_ "All right, then… the afternoon is almost coming to an end, and I'd like very much to finally get some rest. Good evening, Viktor," he said before leaving with the Death Dealer.

Viktor didn't answer, but his cold blue eyes stared fiercely at Marcus while the hybrid passed in front of him. Viktor waited until Marcus had completely disappeared in the darkness of the hall before himself leaving his lodgings, vowing to himself that the abomination within Marcus will never arise before Viktor himself could dispatch him.


	25. Bittersweet

_It was a cold rainy night of January, in the city of Budapest, Hungary. A bitter wind was blowing above the town, as she could recall, and the raindrops were biting to the touch. Thick __grey clouds were covering the entire sky, and absolutely no stars were apparent. As far as she could remember, this cold night was the worst she had ever experienced… or so she has once thought._

If I tell you, will you listen?

Will you stay?

_Anyanka was standing in the middle of Viktor's wide lodgings, as her Sire was giving his back to her, looking out the window, always the same stern expression on his aristocratic features. _

_"You have sent for me, my Lord?" Anyanka had asked gently as she had always spoken to him._

_Viktor slowly turned around to face the young Vampress he had taken care of for more than seventy years. His features slightly softened when he laid his cold eyes on her. "I have, my dear," he said softly, "for I have something very important to put you aware of."_

_The edge of Anya's heart-shaped lips curled into a slight smile. "Of course, my Lord," she said. "I'm listening."_

Will you be here forever

Never gone away__

_Viktor stepped towards her and stared into her eyes. "Anya," he began smoothly, "I know that what I'm about to tell you may be hard for you to acknowledge," Anya's big blue eyes narrowed slightly at what he said. "but I want you to know that I am not willing to hurt your feelings."_

_"Why would you, my Lord?" Anya asked sceptically. She knew that something was wrong, and she could feel that Viktor somehow felt bad about it, whatever it was. _

_Viktor paused and looked away, another stern look on his pale figure. "Amelia's Awakening is set to occur tomorrow night," he slowly began. "And as you know, Anya… it is part of the Covenant that only one of us three Elders is to rule during a full century." He turned his head back to Anya and saw that the latter was gazing at him in confusion._

_Anyanka knew perfectly what he was talking about. The Covenant, the Awakening, and the one hundred years slumber… Viktor had taught her everything when he had brought her back to the mansion. _

_However, Viktor continued, always in a stern voice, "Therefore, tomorrow night, I shall return to slumber. For the next two hundred years," he said dimly._

_Anya could still remember how she felt when Viktor had told her that he would be gone for two centuries. Actually, she couldn't feel anything; she was numb, frozen in front of him, not believing what he had announced her. Of course, she knew about the Awakening and the one hundred years slumber, but never had she thought that this day would come so soon. It's only a few moments later that she would actually react to what Viktor had declared. _

Never thought things would change

Hold me tight__

_As for Viktor, he knew exactly how she felt; he had _always_ known how she felt, since he had first laid eyes on her. He also somehow knew that she had feelings for him. It was in fact quite obvious, by the way she had always spoke and looked up to him. Furthermore, only Viktor himself was able to make a smile appear on her beautiful features. And Viktor was perfectly aware of this fondness he had himself taken for Anya. But was this soft spot becoming a real passion he possibly could be feeling for her?  _

_A slight sigh escaped Anya's throat as she managed so say something, despite the shock. "You're leaving…" she said, rather disbelievingly. Her own words of truth made her beautiful blue eyes fill up with tears. She looked away, fearing that Viktor's own stare could cause her threatening tears to shed. _

_Viktor's cold expression softened as his saddened eyes looked down at Anya. "I'm sorry, my sweet," he said. He brought his hand to her chin and raised her head up so he could look into her pretty face. "But I have no other choice." He saw that her eyes were now watery._

_Swallowing back her tears, Anya looked back at him. "I know you don't, Viktor," she started weakly. "but after all these years… I can't believe you're leaving," she looked away. "Leaving me," she sensibly asked, almost whispering. _

_Viktor looked at her, almost heartbroken. "I won't be leaving you, Anya," he said as he brushed the side of her pale face. "Never will I leave you, my dear." And so he had pulled her towards him and had taken her into his embrace. _

Please don't say again

That you have to go__

_Anya closed her eyes, but in the process caused one crimson tear to flow down her cheek. She still hadn't come to believe that Viktor was truly leaving, for two hundred years of their immortal lives. He, who had taught her everything, who had helped her forget about her cruel past, and who had always been there to guide her through the years. How was she going to live without him? _

_Viktor looked down at his favourite while he was stoking her beautiful hair. He could sense that she felt good in his embrace. And so did he. And even though it was difficult for him to admit, deep down inside, Viktor wished he could stay with her for another century. Perhaps he did love her, in the end. In spite of that, he knew his pride wouldn't allow him to spend any more precious time with his beloved, so he unwillingly pulled away, yet still holding her by the arms._

_Viktor gazed into Anya's eyes and wiped her tears away with his fingers. "Don't cry, my darling," he said smoothly. "I don't want you to be in pain during my absence."_

_Anya swallowed a sob as she looked down. She wished so bad that Viktor could stay with her forever, but she knew that the Covenant wouldn't allow him to do so. It is true, that for two whole centuries, she had to go on without him, and the least she could do was to show him that she was strong and willing to keep on training, and become the best of his Death Dealers. But still… she didn't want him to leave. _

A bitter though, I had it all

But I just let it go__

_"Alright," she almost whispered. "I will not fail you, my Lord." She paused and gazed back into his eyes. "Promise me you'll be back soon, Viktor."_

_Viktor brushed the side of her face again, and said truthfully, "In two hundred years, we'll be back together, my sweet. I promise." And so he had gently placed a kiss on her forehead and looked into her eyes. "Goodbye, Anya." _

_He slowly turned around and started to walk towards the door, leaving Anya behind, speechless. Although Viktor didn't show it, he really was saddened that he had to leave her behind. He slightly sighed to himself, showing that what he was doing was against his will. _

Hold your silence

It's so violence since you're gone__

_As for Anya, she stayed silenced for a short moment, pondering about her close future without her Sire and mentor. She could still remember how she thought she was going to be nothing with him gone. _

_Swallowing another sob, she followed him to the door. "Viktor, wait…" she called almost in distress. _

_Viktor turned around to face her, his cold mask back on his pale features. "What is it, Anya," he more stated than demanded. Of course, he knew what was wrong._

_Anya looked into his pale eyes as another tear went down her cheek. "I… I don't want you to leave, Viktor," she admitted openly. Viktor looked back at her as his expression yet again softened. "I want you to stay with me. After all these years, you have thought me how to fight, you have guided me through everything… you have always been there for me." She paused. "If you're not here with me… how am I going to make it? How am I going to live without you…" Another tear. _

_Viktor looked down at her, unsurprised by all these confessions. So many of her features reminded him of his lovely wife he had lost centuries ago. Same deep blue eyes, same soft skin, same lovely lips… Viktor pulled her towards him as to kiss her, but then stopped himself. He deeply stared into her eyes, and so did she, perhaps taken aback of his act._

All my thoughts are with you forever

Till the day we'll be back together

_"Anya… I can assure you that you'll be fine without me." Yet again, he wiped her tears away. "I want you to promise that you'll wait for me," he almost whispered. _

_Anya stayed silent for a second, staring into his eyes, but then swallowed another sob and quickly nodded. "I'll be waiting for you, my Lord. I promise." She paused and looked away, but then looked back at him. "I will miss you, Viktor."_

_Again, Viktor gently brushed the side of her face, and down to her neck. "I know, my darling," he said softly. "I will miss you too." He paused for a moment, still looking into her blue eyes, but then he slowly turned around._

_And so he had opened the door and had left his quarters, leaving his beloved alone in his own lodgings. Anya stood still for a moment, frozen to the spot, but it hadn't been ten seconds he was gone until she had broken into tears. Anya fell to the floor on her knees as she brought her pale hands to her beautiful face. Viktor was gone, and all she could do was to wait until he comes back. _

I will be waiting for you

Anyanka could still remember the awful pain and sorrow she felt that night, when Viktor had gone to slumber.

_If I had told you_

_You would have listened_

_You had stayed_

She opened back her eyes and sighed languidly, passing these memories over and over again through her weary mind. Yet again, another sleepless morning. Nevertheless, she had absolutely no idea why, for the fact that Viktor was alive had greatly soothed her thoughts. But one thing Anya knew is that she will know no rest until the day Selene will be definitely dead.

She had spent the entire evening gazing out the window, for the sun and completely disappeared to make place for the silver moon.

Infuriated that she couldn't get some sleep since three whole days, Anya sighed again and closed her eyes. Which was a big mistake, because as soon as her eyelids blocked her sight, unwilling visions invaded her mind. Anya brought a hand to her temple and groaned in slight pain as she frowned.

_Standing in a huge room, she could sense an unusual chilliness surrounding her mortal body. He kept on walking towards her, his tall figure towering above her thin silhouette. She could feel his cold hands on her warm arm and on her waist, but she somehow knew that there was nothing to be afraid of. She didn't fear anything at this moment; the only emotion she felt was sorrow and mental pain. _

_Her eyes widened and her muscles became tense when she felt his fangs sinking into the warm flesh of her neck. This night, he had made her a Vampire, and had by the way granted her of immortality. Warm crimson blood flowed down the now cold skin of her neck and shoulder and her eyes flicked opened, discovering bright blue vampiric orbs. _

Outside her door, Viktor was standing stiff, his cold blank eyes fixed on her elegant figure. He had waited all morning to have a moment alone with Anya, and since Marcus was now busy with their prisoner, the perfect moment had come.

Although Viktor's feeling for the young maiden were still vague, he knew that he owed her some considerate diligence, for she had allowed him to come back to life after his demise. And furthermore, he had always been there for her, in the past.

Viktor took a few steps into Anya's bedroom. The more steps he took towards her, the more he could feel the warmth of her cold body's presence get to him and melt his frozen heart of stone.

_She was quietly roaming through the filthy sewers of the Underworld, the humidity surrounding her giving the impression of suffocating. Although it seemed to be silent, the atmosphere wasn't, for the sound of her light, anxious steps, the drops of water leaking from the many pipes and dripping into the puddles, and the weary and smothered whispers of the dead souls were plaguing her head. _

_She knew she shouldn't have gone there, for when she saw his dead body lying in front of her, she dropped to her knees as her warm crimson tears flooded her frail hands. _

_And the truth came to her. Swearing to herself that she'll avenge him, a sharp dagger drew a wound in her palm and crimson fluid flowed down onto his grave. _

Anyanka suddenly felt cold hands on her bare arm and neck. It had done this to her many times in the last two days, but only this time, it was real.

_You would be here forever_

_Never went away_

She dryly opened her eyes and sighed languidly. "I have somehow sensed your presence," she said faintly.

Viktor raised an unsurprised eyebrow. "I have always admired your instinct," he told her softly.

Anya slowly turned around to finally face him and her cold eyes lightened up. "Viktor… you have no idea of how much I've missed you," she said. "All these never-ending years I've spent without you had been so empty and lonely."

Viktor stroked the side of her pretty face. "I am very pleased to see you again, Anya," he said. A smile gradually appeared on Anya's face and Viktor smiled back at her. "You were not sleeping, as I see," he stated.

"I couldn't," Anya replied, as her smile gradually disappeared. "Truth is that for the last two days, I haven't closed my eyes." Her cold stare left his.

Viktor arched an unsurprised eyebrow. "And why is that, tell me," he more stated than asked.

Anya turned her head away from his stare. "It's because of these visions that have been plaguing my mind," she confessed. "Visions of a past long ago forgotten… cruel events…and visions of your very own death, my Lord," she said as her eyes once again locked with his. Her heart still ached when she thought of that.

Viktor's eyes saddened as he saw the shattered expression in her eyes. "And do you have any idea of why these visions have been transmitted to you?" he demanded gently.

"You are my Sire," she said consciously. "Other than this, the only thing I know is that my life had literally stopped when I saw you dead, Viktor."

Viktor's heart ached when he identified the pain in her voice. "Don't worry, my darling," he took her hand in his and quickly examined the dim wound in her palm. "Everything is over now, Anya." He stared back into her eyes.

_It would never had been the same_

_All our times would have been in vain_

_Because you had to go_

"I'm so delighted to see you alive, Viktor," Anya continued. "You can't imagine the pain I felt when Mason had proclaimed your demise. And when I saw you dead myself… my world had tumbled down. I have shed endless tears during entire days and nights."

Viktor stroked her beautiful hair and brushed the side of her face down to her neck. "I know, dear. I've seen everything," he said to what Anya arched a suspicious eyebrow.

Anya was confused. There was something strange in what he had said. "You've seen everything? I don't understand," she said, puzzled.

His cold hand always on her neck, Viktor pulled her more towards him, as his other hand left her palm and went up her bare arm. "Anya," he started, almost whispering. "These so-said visions you've had, the memories coming back to you, the blood leaking from your hand…"

Anya's eyes widened and she frowned. She looked at the hand that she had found bleeding two nights ago. She could still feel the warmth of her precious blood flooding her skin. This fact, she couldn't explain it. But then, she knew.

She looked back into Viktor's eyes and said, almost disbelievingly, "You were alive." She suddenly went pale as she remembered.

_She pulled a sharp dagger out of her belt and traced a gash deep into her palm. Blood started to leak and she turned her hand upside down, pouring her very own essence of immortality onto his dead body._

_She had absolutely no idea of what she has just done._

Anya's heart made a single jump and her eyes locked back with Viktor's. "_I_ have awakened you," she said almost incredulously.

_The sweetest thought had it all_

_Because I did let you go_

A sly smile slightly appeared on Viktor's aristocratic features. "You have, my darling," he said. "And for this, I'd be forever thankful to you." Again, he pulled her towards him as to give her a kiss, but was interrupted by the sound of footsteps outside the door.

_All our moments keep me warm_

_When you're gone_

Viktor suddenly turned his head away from Anya as his usual stern expression was back on his features. He turned around and walked to the door, leaving Anya behind. The latter was still rather in a haze, whether it was because of what she had just learned, or because of Viktor's advances.

Viktor came out of Anya's bedroom and saw that Mason and two of his other Death Dealers were strolling down the hallway, rifles in hands and in direction of the Elder's own quarters. Viktor raised a suspicious eyebrow, wondering what in the world was wrong now. "Mason!" he called as he started to walk towards the Dealers.

Mason turned around at once when he heard Viktor. "My Lord," he said professionally. The two Vampires met half way of the corridor and Mason bowed down before his Lord. The other warriors arrived behind their captain and did the same.

Viktor shot him a glare for interrupting his encounter with Anya. "You may rise," he said sternly. "May I ask what's wrong, servant?"

Mason stood up before Viktor and sighed. "My Lord," he began. "The traitors have been located."

Viktor's cold blue vampiric eyes widened as his expression darkened. He felt another presence behind him and slightly turned his head to see that Anya had joined him. "The traitors," he said at the attention of Mason.

"Selene and the Lycan, my Lord," Mason added. "It has been reported to me by a Death Dealer on mission that he had seen them roaming through the streets of the town."

Anya's eyes widened in abhorrence, but then a sadistic smirk gradually appeared on her beautiful features. The only thought of herself choking Selene to death was enough to please her. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Viktor's grave voice.

"Well then," the Elder began. "I can assure you that they won't be wandering around for any longer," he said cruelly. "You shall send off your best Death Dealers to the streets and keep contact with the one who's already there."

"May I suggest, my Lord, that perhaps Lord Marcus should be put aware of this," Mason said.

Viktor's cold eyes seemed to stare into emptiness when he thought of the other Elder. And the thought of Marcus being an abomination only made him rage even more.

Viktor's eyes yet again met Mason's. "Do as you wish, Mason, but keep something in mind," he started. "I will take care of Selene myself," he said solemnly. "Now we shall leave at once." He made a step foreword as Mason and the other Death Dealers left. 

Anya's features lightened up. "I'm coming with you," she said suddenly. If Viktor was to dispatch Selene himself, Anya's only wish was to assist her demise. 

Viktor turned his head to face her. "You aren't, dear," he said firmly.

Anya was taken aback of his reaction. She had always thought that Viktor would be glad if she could assist him in a duty. "What… why?" she asked, surprised.

Viktor turned around and started to walk, as she followed him from close. "You can't come, Anya, so put it this way," he said in a grave voice. "It's too dangerous."

Anya couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Dangerous?!" she exclaimed. "How can it be dangerous, I'm a Death Dealer, and I know what I'm doing--"

She interrupted herself when Viktor completely turned around to face her, towering above her. "Listen, Anya," he started. "I can't afford you to go walk around when an abomination is roaming somewhere through these streets. I don't want this thing to harm you."

Anya looked back into his hardened blue eyes. "And I don't want anything regretful to happen to you, Viktor," she said sincerely. "If ever the same thing was to happen again… I won't be able to go on."

_All my thoughts are with you forever_

_Till the day we'll be back together_

Viktor's featured softened. "Nothing will happen, Anya," he said reassuringly. "I'll be back. Now I want you to wait for me here."

Anya looked into his eyes as she remembered the last words he told her before going to slumber, a century ago. She swallowed and sighed. "Alright," she said dimly.

_I will be waiting for you_

Viktor stroke the side of her face with his hand and stared into her eyes before turning around to leave. Anya stared at him while he was strolling down the hall, and disappearing into the darkness of the night. Her cold blue vampiric eyes hardened as she frowned.

If Viktor thought she was patiently going to wait for him at the mansion while he was going to be battling the hybrid and choking Selene's life away from her, for once, he was in the wrong.   

     


End file.
